


短篇集

by Jieyuan00



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieyuan00/pseuds/Jieyuan00
Summary: lofter上出现不了的东西堆这。





	1. Chapter 1

嘴唇擦过温暖柔软的触感。  
萨菲罗斯可没想过这种局面，当然他相信，克劳德的震惊不比他少。宝石蓝的双眼错愕地睁大，在酒吧光怪陆离的彩灯下，流动着斑斓的色泽。萨菲罗斯没有动，克劳德也没有，这个浅尝辄止的吻安安静静地持续着，被隔离在喧嚣的世界之外。  
它是威士忌味的。

星球的英雄终于回过神来，抄起吧台剩下的半杯酒，连着快要融化的冰块一并咽下，酡红猛地冲上脸颊。萨菲罗斯觉得挺有趣，没急着发表惯例宣言，而是饶有兴致等待克劳德更进一步的反应。  
“我很遗憾……”他支着下巴，慵懒并毫无歉意地撩拨着，“打扰了你和小女朋友的约会。不过谁能想到，她也会染上星痕？”  
一瞬间迷惑闪过克劳德的脸庞，萨菲罗斯很讶异不是愤怒抑或是冷漠，但是他没来得及想更多，克劳德抡起倚在高脚凳边的大剑就削了过来。正合他意，这才是克劳德，他们应该将武器送入彼此的胸膛，并且即便如此也永远斩不断他们之间的羁绊。  
大剑和正宗碰撞，锵鸣声惊动了舞池里年轻的男男女女，配角们在恐慌中夺路而逃。久违的战斗令萨菲罗斯有些不适应，也许是媒介本身的问题，他应付得十分吃力。每一次格挡手腕都震得发麻，渐渐地开始握不住刀柄，而对面的力度和速度还在令人吃惊地增加，大剑狂乱地破开防线增添伤痕。  
但是萨菲罗斯没有后退，直到大剑穿透了他的胸膛。  
他记得自己的每一次落败，以及克劳德给予他致命一击时的眼神，令他愉悦，令他满足，并且令他……着迷。死亡并非失败，不过是另一次重逢的开始，这场旅程的终点最后只会剩下他们二人，所以他有足够的耐心。除了有点可惜，没能在这具身体上留下更多的伤痕。  
“不打算说点什么？”萨菲罗斯放开正宗，它便化作黑色雾气消失在空气中，“亲手杀死自己恋人这种事，给予了你更深的绝望吗？”  
克劳德没有说话，垂下大剑，既不难过也不悲伤，麻木得像人偶一样。

那一瞬间萨菲罗斯从大剑上看清了自己的倒影，幻象褪去后剩下一个平平无奇的青年，黑色的短发，蓝色的眼睛。他记得关于克劳德的所有细节，却没有一个这样的男人亲密得足以接吻。这件事困扰着他，哪怕之后被生命之流冲刷的那些时间里，依旧无法散去。

 

再次睁眼是又是在夜里。面前的小推车和储物间提示他，这一次是酒店侍者，不错的身份。他没有任何迟疑地搭上电梯，按下直觉中的数字，找到一直在呼唤他的房间。他喜欢称之为呼唤，如同他渴望克劳德，克劳德也应该渴望他。

交叠的躯体在床上律动着，发出啧啧水声，空气里弥漫着湿漉漉地汗味和石楠花味。克劳德被压在另一个陌生男人身下，无力地被摆弄着，地上散落一地的空针管昭显了他此时的状态。痛苦抑或是愉悦的呻吟绽放在房间里，配合着脸上隐忍的表情，撩拨着萨菲罗斯的神经。  
萨菲罗斯站着欣赏了会儿。他看着男人舔咬克劳德红肿的乳头，间或用力地拧上一把渗出少量腺液的阴茎，剧痛带起阵阵战栗的抽搐。每一次野蛮的顶撞掀起新一波浪潮，近乎窒息的啜泣彻底激起了男人的兽性，侵犯愈发的肆无忌惮。萨菲罗斯知道的，克劳德的反应总是那么诱人，没有人能拒绝。最后在一声濒死般的哀叫中，克劳德在不被允许射出来的情况下达到了高潮，极力绷紧身子又重重地下坠，无力地揪着床单。汗水浸透了他的头发，顺服地贴在脸颊上，随着喘息一起一伏。  
又是黑发蓝眼。意识到的时候，那个男人已经被萨菲罗斯用正宗挑起甩去一边，暴露出下边毫无遮拦的肉体。克劳德身上遍布青紫的淤痕，混着血的精液从大开的下身流了出来，丑态毕露。  
“你已经堕落到了这个地步，克劳德？”萨菲罗斯讽刺地问，语气十分失望，“区区一个人类，就能让你束手无策？”  
克劳德笑了起来，笑出了声；好一会萨菲罗斯才意识到他在笑……他从来没见过他笑。  
窸窸窣窣的摩擦声响起，克劳德坐起来，毫无羞耻心地踩上地毯，精\/液和血水顺着腿滴滴答答淌下，画面淫靡而美丽。他蹲了下来，脊椎和肩胛骨从白皙的皮肤下硌起；萨菲罗斯以为他是想穿上衣服，但不是的。克劳德只是挑出一根没用过的针管，熟练地扎进手肘的静脉里，那里已经有无数针孔。  
他是主动的。  
这个事实瞬间引爆了萨菲罗斯所有理智，下一秒正宗贯穿了青年的肩膀，将对方狠狠地钉在墙上。他无法忍受……不能……克劳德是他的一部分，他们最终会合二为一，一想到克劳德被……  
“知道你现在是什么样子？一个婊子，张开腿等着男人使用，哪里还有一点英雄的影子？就凭现在的你能阻止我什么？”  
“呵。”仿佛感觉不到疼痛，克劳德无所谓地笑笑，握住了正宗的刀刃。他挣扎着试图脱开，但是萨菲罗斯不会给他机会，那样的失败只要一次就够了。但是这一次克劳德变得疯狂，比萨菲罗斯还要疯狂，太刀无从下手就从自己下手。他就像怪物一样，嚎叫着撕裂开自己的肩膀，血液喷射出来，溅上整面雪白的墙壁，也把自己淋得血乎乎。浴血的怪物拖着仅有皮肉相连的手臂，踉踉跄跄扑向萨菲罗斯。

至少，萨菲罗斯是不相信自己会输的，不是这种情况下，克劳德连武器都没有。  
但事实就这么发生了。克劳德太快、太不顾一切，当他咬上萨菲罗斯的脖颈并撕扯下大片血肉时，后者最终没能阻止，意识逐渐抽离，只能静静地看着鲜血中美得惊心动魄的蓝眼睛。  
“萨菲罗斯。”克劳德恶狠狠地啐出一口血，“你的时间已经停止，而我还在见鬼地继续，这就是为什么我会毫无悬念地赢，并且不得不永远赢下去。”  
“尽管，我一点也不希望如此。”

 

这一次醒来时，萨菲罗斯稍微长了点心眼。  
他发觉真的过去了很久，关于那个年代的事已经成了历史学家相继争论考究的课题，真相散落在零碎的佚事传说中，再也拼不回来。这正是萨菲罗斯所希望的，只有一切被时间的车轮碾得粉碎、克劳德变得一无所有之际，他才能击溃他的防线，彻底将他征服。  
只是他遇到了一点小小的困难。  
克劳德说得没错，时间停滞已久的他是无法获得胜利的。

吸血鬼聆听完这个故事后，思索了一会，金属的手搭上棺材盖，准备重新陷入沉睡。  
萨菲罗斯先一步按住棺材板。“你打算什么都不做？”  
“这取决于你，萨菲罗斯。我无法相信你。”  
“那就用你自己的眼睛去确认。”  
“我不明白你的意思。你想毁掉他，现在你的目的已经达到了，他不会再来阻止你，你可以做任何想做的事。”长久的睡眠并未迟滞他的思维，文森特仍以一名塔克斯的谨慎反问，“除非你在伤害他这件事上遇到困难。如果是这样，我认为维持现状并没有坏处。”  
“哪怕克劳德在酗酒、吸毒、滥交？我以为你们是同伴。”同伴，这个词是萨菲罗斯最为不屑的，难道现在只是又一次印证他的想法？  
这是第一次，文森特在萨菲罗斯面前露出动摇的神情。他的冷静破碎了，语气里流露出几分苦涩。“……很遗憾，我们已经不是了。”  
萨菲罗斯不知道还能说什么，但是他不能就这么离开。他掂量着自己和Chaos之间的实力，思考要将他活着带到克劳德面前有多少可能。他执着的目光落在文森特身上，那么专注，令文森特想起了一些很久以前的事。  
“你和你母亲长得很像。”他叹息道，从棺材里爬了起来。

找到克劳德并不是什么困难的事，鉴于他们之间的特殊感应；并且令人不快的，是在一个阴暗的贫民窟里，老鼠在阴沟里穿行，湿漉漉的不知道哪里滴着水，充满着腐朽的气息。在这里，活着就和死了一样。  
文森特去见他的故友了。萨菲罗斯守在一楼的楼梯前，震慑那些形色猥琐的熟客，每赶走一个焦躁就添上一分。十二个。一个傍晚的时间十二个。克劳德是自愿的。  
萨菲罗斯一直希望克劳德能舍弃人性，他相信他会的，因为这样自己的选择就是正确的。但是现在他知道，那种东西会永远烙在克劳德身上，直到灭亡也洗不掉了。哪怕是现在、堕落至如此地步的克劳德，也只是挣扎着维系属于人类的最后一部分。那种脆弱的平衡、充满的痛苦的矛盾，正是深深吸引他的地方。  
他看着楼上亮起的灯光，忽然觉得有些怀念。

文森特下来的时候已经是后半夜了，他和萨菲罗斯对上视线，不知道从什么地方说起。萨菲罗斯抱起双臂，没有攻击性，但也绝对不怀好意。“我找你过来，不是让你睡他的。”他冷冷地指出事实，“这就是你为什么不敢来见他。”  
文森特显而易见地惊讶了，因为萨菲罗斯不着调的猜测。“为什么你会这么想？”他摇头，然后审视萨菲罗斯每一丝细微的表情，这对一个仅有神性的人而言有意义吗？“他的精神不稳定，太久没和别人交流，一些触碰可以使他安定下来。”  
“所以你睡了他。”萨菲罗斯嗤笑了声。  
“他没认出我。我猜他也不想见到我，如果他是克劳德的话。”  
萨菲罗斯不明白。  
“克劳德不会希望我看到这个样子的他。如果这能让他感觉好点的话，我会这么做。那时候我是这样想的。”猩红的双眼变得黯淡，“我不知道我能做什么。本质上，我们没有区别——不能接触任何人，也得不到任何答案，所以我提供不了帮助——然后，我逃走了。”  
萨菲罗斯还是不明白，不过他也不在乎。“所以，你打算怎么做？”  
“我杀了他。”文森特平静地说。  
这个笑话并不好笑。萨菲罗斯知道克劳德还活着，他感觉得到。  
“也许应该更早一点，在他第一次求我的时候。现在剩下的是你的东西了，带着你的杰诺娃，想做什么就去做吧。”文森特不打算解释更多，越过萨菲罗斯走向黑暗深处。他的后背毫无防备地暴露着，却一点也不担心遭受袭击。  
因为萨菲罗斯甚至忘记走窗户，踉踉跄跄地从楼梯跑了上去。

 

如果克劳德还在这里，就应该跳起来袭击他。萨菲罗斯希望如此。  
但是这一次克劳德只是安安静静地睡着。房间里十分脏乱，不知名的小虫子乱飞，一些没清理的垃圾散发着恶臭，床铺也污秽得看不出原来的颜色。克劳德，不知多少年的自暴自弃后只剩下个骨架，杰诺娃的细胞却顽强地维系着他的生命。  
他一直在等待死亡，这是一场和时间的比赛，赌注是生命与人性。现在他赢了。  
萨菲罗斯站了一会，不知道该做些什么，也没有任何感想，就只是站着。过了会儿，他也觉得这样有些无聊，于是关了灯，蹬掉靴子，脱下外套，并不怎么舒坦地缩上窄小的床。他调整了好久的姿势，最后小心翼翼地把克劳德拥进怀里，轻轻吻了吻他咸涩的发梢，然后闭上双眼，任凭黯淡的星光洒落在他们身上。  
现在他得到了星星，也得到了克劳德。

而阳光升起的时候，克劳德睁开双眼，尚未聚焦的视线困惑地盯着温暖的胸膛。


	2. If-10

唉，星之花好像太惨烈了，在此我郑重地道歉，并且决定死不悔改

所以大家吃口糖压压惊吧_(:з)∠❀)_

 

10.完美世界

 

“求援吧。”

“不，我们不需要帮助。”

杰内西斯坚定地说，安吉尔懒得理他，甚至想打他。但是揍杰内西斯对现状无益，同时他也不一定干得过对方。最后安吉尔长长地叹了口气，打开了发信器。这一次，杰内西斯并没有制止，他也意识到他们目前确实处境不妙。

被困在这个奇怪的遗迹已经三天，自打进入起就与外界失去了联系，这里似乎有什么东西屏蔽了信号，不知道超短波发信器能不能突破屏障。眼下状况还行，几次与守卫的遭遇战并没有让他们受伤，反倒收获了丰富的战利品；食物和水源也有保障，尽管没有加盐的烤龙肉并不是什么珍馐。

不抱希望地再次迈开步伐，间或敲敲攀附着绿色藤蔓与青苔的石壁，清脆的声响回荡在死寂的空间里。杰内西斯紧跟其后，他们最好不要离得远。

左手边的墙壁上，一只逡巡的八眼怪发现了他们，一只眼睛锁定他们后，剩下的眼睛齐刷刷地转过来，画面真是恶心透顶。对视片刻，它猛地跳起——

然后朝上飞去，径直撞上了倒立在他们头顶的楼梯。

“走了，走了。”安吉尔怜悯地摇头，催促友人跟上；否则以杰内西斯的性格，这场面够他笑上整整一年。

他们不是没想过破坏墙壁，但是考虑到这里奇怪的空间性质不可能凭空得来，而篆满咒文的墙体看起来有那么几分古怪，只得打消暴力拆迁的念头。说到底，他们也没有多少危机感，唯一的问题只是太久了。

久得他们可能会错过克劳德的生日。

“是小克劳德。”杰内西斯又着重强调。

安吉尔不打算纠正或者揭穿某个别扭的家伙，烦心事已经够多了，他一点也不想应付一个恼羞成怒的杰内西斯。

***

清脆的脚步声在遗迹里回响。不只他们的，还有其他人的脚步重叠在一起，交头接耳窃窃私语，有时甚至会出现影影绰绰的幻觉。如果是胆小的人，恐怕要被这些古怪吓得半死；但是莫比乌斯假假也算半个科研机构，两人讨论过一阵，觉得应该是这里过于活跃的生命之流的缘故，毕竟所有幻觉里出现的人物没一个是他们认识的。然而这个假设对于离开这里没有一点帮助，很快就抛之脑后了。

直到走出又一扇殿门，一个熟悉的身影出现在他们面前。

“这也是幻觉吗？”肘关节捅了捅杰内西斯的胳膊，安吉尔怀疑地问。

“怎么可能。”杰内西斯翻了个大大的白眼，这时候也不忘揶揄另一位并不在此的友人，“我又不是萨菲罗斯，就算是幻觉也轮不到克劳德好吗？”

这个吐槽深得安吉尔赞同，但是身影已经消失在转角处，他们不得不快步跟上。情况有些古怪，他们从没见过克劳德穿莫比乌斯的制服——他们自己都不怎么穿，毛衣贴着肉着实扎人——也没见过克劳德把剑背在背上，毕竟……他身高不太够。

“克劳德？——等一下！我们在这里！”

“我知道。”

声音却是从身后传来的。

两人俱是一惊，兔子般弹了起来，戒备地转身。稍矮一些的青年抱着双臂，笑眯眯地看着两只受惊的大兔子，“一个月没见，我以为你们早变成野人了，没想到还挺干净。”

确实也是莫比乌斯的制服，有些个人改装的痕迹，无袖毛衣改成了拉链款，更收腰也更干练，不得不说改的人很有品味。大剑则好好地插在皮套里，挂在后腰上，这就奇怪了……等等……一个月？

“我以为我们只在这里待了三天？”安吉尔困惑地询问。无论如何，见到熟悉并且可靠的前辈总是令人开心的。

“和我想得差不多，这里的时间流动和外面不同步。反正我不觉得有什么东西能把你们困上一个月，但是小家伙们很担心，所以我只好勉为其难来上一趟。”

“为什么来的是你？”杰内西斯的声音里压抑着显而易见的怒火，在安吉尔不赞同的视线里，愤然质问，“萨菲罗斯呢？”

克劳德讶异地挑起一边的眉，四下走动打量，“那么想他？”

“你知道自己做了什么。”粗鲁地掐住克劳德的下颌抬高，换来青年抗拒地挣扎，碧绿的双眼猛地瞪视过来。“重组是那么好玩的吗！要是没找到我们，你打算拿什么重组？”

绿色令安吉尔倒吸一口凉气，下意识倒退好几步。

和他们的情况不同，克劳德对C因子的依赖程度相当之高，本人却无法产生足够的因子，只能靠神罗提供制剂。据说是他参与人体实验的时候年纪已经不小，无法分化出与之相适应的细胞。看他的眼睛一定又用了活化剂，重组固然可以用来找人，却也会加剧劣化的风险。这让安吉尔因为自己的延误自责起来。

“我又不是那种会把自己困上一个月的傻子，当然带了药的。”克劳德反拧杰内西斯的手臂，一下却没拧开。

只有这种时候，才意识到时间已经过去那么久，当初无论如何也碰不着克劳德一根汗毛的杰内西斯，如今已经能凭蛮力压制对方了。一时之间，他们两个都有点尴尬。

直到克劳德隐隐颤抖起来，为了找人刻意压抑了那么久的本能，接触又加剧了重组效应。这下用不着杰内西斯费劲，克劳德摇晃了一下向侧边倒去，如果不是他眼疾手快撑着，怕是会重重地磕在地上。

对于这套流程，杰内西斯已经很熟悉了；摘掉剑套，放平脱力的身体后迅速摸索着，最后在后腰的口袋处摸到制式针剂，幸好有不锈钢外框，不然压碎就可笑了。安吉尔过来帮忙按住胡乱挣扎的手臂，直到药剂完全注入血管，二人才松了口气。

“我觉得吧，克劳德说不定真的有点傻。”

“他要是不傻就不会来找我们了。”安吉尔笑笑，替克劳德擦干净额头、鼻翼上的冷汗。

“不，不是这个问题。”可以看出来，杰内西斯其实是有点高兴的，但是这种高兴马上被鄙夷掩去，“我就想知道，除了被困住的人变成了三个，现在和刚刚有什么不同？”

“……”

***

被困住的人其实有四个。

初见盖恩斯伯勒小姐时，双方都十分警惕。一边是带着意识不清的“累赘”，另一边则是只身一人的女孩，两边都有顾虑的理由。但是当看到被安吉尔背着的克劳德时，盖恩斯伯勒发出一声小小的惊呼，不顾一切地靠了过来。

“克劳德怎么了？”

安吉尔与杰内西斯交换了一个视线，后者率先开口，“你们认识？”

“当然，我们一起进来的！你们又是什么人？”

“朋友。”负责提剑的杰内西斯耸耸肩，随口答道，全然不顾安吉尔玩味的神色，“我是伏尔甘，那边那位是马尔斯。”

“你觉得我没读过《Loveless》？我可不是克劳德这个小傻瓜。”

“失敬、失敬。”杰内西斯肃然起敬，在Loveless和克劳德是傻瓜这两件事上迅速和陌生女孩达成一致，“我是杰内西斯，杰内西斯•拉普索道斯。”

“安吉尔•修雷。”

这两个名字令女孩震惊地后退……难道他们已经这么有名了？哪怕神罗是个可怕的庞然大物，但他们不过是某个小小特殊部门的成员，连塔克斯都比他们要有存在感（作为谍报部门无疑是失败的）。“我们是神罗员工，你大概知道的，那个跨大陆石油集团……”

“石油集团？”她看起来更吃惊了，“不是魔晄？”

“魔晄？开什么玩笑，没有人会傻得去透支星球的生命，你是从哪听到这种谣言的？”

“……”湖绿色的眼睛游移了一下，旋即吐了吐舌头；不得不说，那是非常狡黠而可爱的，“现在我知道是谣言啦。爱丽丝•盖恩斯伯勒，很高兴见到你们。”

这下轮到他们震惊了，湖绿的双眼，淡褐色的长发，以及爱丽丝这个名字——这不是巧合可以解释的。如果她不是在开玩笑，一定意味着什么非常重要并且不乐观的事。杰内西斯极其委婉地提示道：“你和盖斯特博士……”

“嘘——”爱丽丝眨巴着眼睛，指了指不安地皱着眉的克劳德，“我们边走边说吧。”

他们小声交换了一些消息，大部分是关于克劳德的，毕竟强迫一位女士说出自己的秘密可不是什么绅士行为，也没这个必要——之后再问克劳德不就行了。

杰内西斯趁机说了克劳德不少坏话，比如这家伙老是以大欺小、不听命令还有打架像个流氓地痞之类的；爱丽丝显然非常吃惊，但是也非常高兴，杰内西斯不明白这些斑斑劣迹究竟怎么讨漂亮女孩欢心了，这和他一直以来认知的根本不一样。

爱丽丝也说了自己的看法，她觉得克劳德总是非常笨拙，沉默寡言，也不会照顾自己，这些部分总令她非常担心。在她说到沉默寡言时，杰内西斯和安吉尔简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他们究竟是听错了爱丽丝的话，还是幻听了克劳德的那些讥讽和玩笑？

安吉尔注意到，谈话间，他们竟然离核心地带越来越远，正走向一开始进来的地方。

爱丽丝也注意到了。

“古代种的神殿是很神奇的地方，在这里，过去与未来交织，无法再见的人偶尔会得到眷顾。我想，我们的相遇一定奇迹中的奇迹。”爱丽丝摸了摸克劳德乱糟糟的鸟毛，看看他挂在脖子上的两颗魔石，“终于见到你了。我一直很害怕，却不敢告诉任何人，但是现在，好像也没那么怕了。”她踮起脚尖，温柔而缱绻地轻啄克劳德的嘴唇，“如果是这样的结果，那么，这个选择也不坏。”

“爱丽丝……？”安吉尔困惑不解地看着女孩流泪的双眼。

爱丽丝摇头，擦掉眼泪，微笑起来，“好啦，你们该离开了。”

空间一阵诡异的扭曲，回过神来时，面前空空荡荡，什么都没有剩下。他们站在遗迹的入口，回头只见静谧而沧桑的废墟，小小的白花在风中摇晃。

半晌，杰内西斯沉重地看向安吉尔，沉重得像世界已经被外星人毁灭。

“吾友，现在问题只剩下一个——如果未来爱丽丝是克劳德的女朋友，萨菲罗斯会不会疯？”

***

萨菲罗斯会不会疯不知道，但是杰内西斯已经要疯了。他现在看见小公主就像被拱了白菜的农夫一样心痛，看见克劳德这个变态恋童癖就想掐他脖子拼命摇晃，看见萨菲罗斯只想捂着自己的脸马上消失。有一次，眼中的怜悯流露得太过明显，看得萨菲罗斯浑身不自在，翻来覆去检查自己的着装好几遍什么问题都没发现后，干脆久违地来上一场战斗练习（殴打）。

不得不承认，被揍过酣畅淋漓的战斗之后，整个人都变得神清气爽。杰内西斯终于鼓起勇气，决定和克劳德说个明白。

要知道，他必须要保护他在情感上如此笨拙的朋友。

***

虽说是为了保护萨菲罗斯，但是眼下，似乎克劳德更需要他的“帮助”。

杰内西斯面色不善地穿过狂欢作乐的人潮，几次被舞池中扭动的肢体撞到，又强硬而粗鲁地拨开。旋转灯绽出光怪陆离的色彩，震耳欲聋的音乐几乎让他吐出来。谢天谢地，他终于成功抵达吧台，然后一把抓住了正在克劳德臀部揉捏的手。

“什——”

正欲与青年进一步亲近的中年男人瞬间被杰内西斯拧翻在地，摔了个满脸懵逼。当他反应过来究竟发生了什么时，恶狠狠地啐了一口站起来，指关节活动啪啪作响。杰内西斯漫不经心地打量他，刺青，骚包的耳钉，工字衫露出的肌肉乏善可陈。虽算不上什么丑鬼，却也不配把手放在那个讨人嫌的家伙身上。一想到刚刚看到的、两个人凑得那么近，而男人眼里毫不掩饰的欲望几乎将克劳德拆吃入腹，杰内西斯感到一阵难以言喻的恶心。

“小鬼，我得教教你，这可不是和大人说话——”

“闭嘴！”

夹杂着暴怒的拳头恶狠狠地砸中他的鼻子，令人牙酸的碎裂声被淹没在轰鸣的噪音中。男人撞上吧台又滚倒在地，鼻血溪流般哗啦哗啦淌下，鼻骨破碎的剧痛令眼泪、鲜血、酒精混在一起，大片大片地染红了薄薄的汗衫。男人痛苦地打着滚，哀嚎着，只让杰内西斯感到一阵说不出的快意。他抬起脚——

“够了。”一只手搭上杰内西斯的肩膀，旋即几乎整个人的重量都压上来。他回头，克劳德打了个酒嗝，摇摇晃晃、醉醺醺的，脸上映着迷离的酡红。“永远不要被愤怒控制，永远。”

杰内西斯看看克劳德，又看看满脸惊恐的男人，忽然明白过来是怎么回事——自己才是那个多余的人，是他多管闲事了。

他几乎是烫着般甩开克劳德的手，想想又气不过，抓着青年的衣领便把他往外面揪。被扯了个猝不及防，克劳德踉踉跄跄差点摔倒，又被杰内西斯提了起来稳住身子。一番混乱总算引起了保全的注意，但是在他们赶来镇住场子以前，克劳德早已驾轻就熟地领着红发的诗人从后门溜走、现场只留下狼狈不堪的男人。

“在可利尔也会出这种事……妈的！这就是黄金之城的德行？！”男人接过酒保递过来的浸了水的毛巾，气喘吁吁，龇牙咧嘴。

“您是外地人？”红发的酒保一边慢条斯理地擦着桌子，一边同情地询问，那头过于耀眼的、和方才的年轻人一样的红发激起了新一轮怒意。

“我告诉你们，我有几个朋友在神罗！今天这事没完！”

酒保和其他几人交换了一下视线，都忍俊不禁起来，最后还雷诺轻佻地开口，“为了客人您自身的安全，还请千万不要这么做。”这里早已被神罗控股、并且安插了塔克斯的人，不过迟钝的青年大概只会纳闷为何每次来都能赶上打折。奇怪的是，雷诺隐隐有种感觉，斯特莱夫认出了他，并且知道了他的身份。摇摇头，将不切实际的想法甩出脑袋，他露出绝对称不上友善的笑容拍了拍男人的肩膀，“他不是您这样的小角色惹得起的，杂碎。”

在塔克斯们亲切地教育某个外地人要学会“保护自己”的时候，克劳德已经领着杰内西斯出了后门，来到稍嫌冷清的小广场上，凉风让热烘烘的脑子都冷静了些。他们无言地走了一段距离，克劳德只是在漫无目的地逛，杰内西斯跟了一段才回味过来这个事实。

“你要去哪？”

“……你怎么还在？”

本已熄得差不多的怒火蹭地一下又暴长起来。杰内西斯抱着双臂，难听的话接连不断，“我不在，等着你被别人干吗？”

“你在担心我？”克劳德眨眼，“哦，不会的。”

“不会？”连前半句的事实都没能否认，杰内西斯忍无可忍地怒吼，“还是你要告诉我，这不是第一次，而你他妈的就是享受这种恶心的生活！”

“不会的。不会坏的。”克劳德重复道，又打了个嗝，“我是不会坏掉的。”

摆摆手，他沿着喷泉的边沿走远。杰内西斯怔怔地看着他远去的背影，一时之间，竟没办法追过去。他听安吉尔说过很多，每当安吉尔怜惜甚至是心疼地提及那些过往时，杰内西斯总觉得不屑，仿佛谁就没点悲惨的过去似的。但是此刻，他看着他摇摇晃晃、亦步亦趋的身影，竟然被那种快要溢出来的孤独堵得喘不过气来。

人都是孤独的。可是有些人的比别人更多。

沉浸在思绪里的杰内西斯冷不防被人从后面一撞，一撮金毛又晃悠在他视平线下。克劳德兜了一圈又走了回来，纳闷地歪歪脑袋，“你怎么还跟着我？”

“……”杰内西斯气不打一处来，“你，坐这。别乱跑！我去给你买点水来。”

克劳德乖巧地点头。杰内西斯还是不放心，走几步回下头，确认克劳德会一直在他的视野里。直到他把冰水递给他，而青年乖乖地喝着，他才松了口气，坐在一旁。要是平时也这么听话该多好，多讨人喜欢啊。

“你知不知道……”

“知道什么？”

“……”知不知道萨菲罗斯有多在乎你，甚至愿意为了你隐忍可怕的占有欲，而你却在这里，自甘堕落。那萨菲罗斯一直以来的等待是为了什么？六年了，如果谁都可以的话，为什么不能是他？哈？想到自己竟然把那个萨菲罗斯与那些小混混相提并论，杰内西斯别开视线，几乎要笑出声。

“噢，我知道了。你想说萨菲罗斯。”

杰内西斯猛然回头，“你知道我在说什么？”

“我认识萨菲罗斯，比你要早得多，我可是看着他长大的啊。从他还是个孩子，到现在的英雄萨菲罗斯，这十几年我的视线从未离开过他，我没有一刻不在想他。不，不止。已经太久了，久得其他什么都不再重要，整个世界变得只剩下他。”

“既然如此，”杰内西斯难以置信地反问，“你还——？”整件事情完全超出了他的预想，如果是这样，爱丽丝呢？

“你一直很讨厌我，不是吗？”

“别转移话题。我们在说萨菲罗斯！”

他觉得真相近了，尽管是在这么突兀的时间、以这么突兀的方式，来得如此猝不及防。他看着克劳德醉意朦胧的双眼，一边祈祷他别那么快清醒，一边又希望他别不小心睡着。

喷泉交替变化的灯光下，一切都变得暧昧不明起来。

“你看，即使是这么讨厌我的你，也没办法放着我不管。这就是重组的力量。”克劳德苦笑着，灯火愈是流光溢彩，映在他脸上就愈是清冷寂寞，“我不是那种讨人喜欢的家伙，我知道的，一直都知道。从来就没有人会喜欢我，就算有，也只是因为责任或者天性什么的。萨菲罗斯已经长大了，你知道吗，他一直在寻找让我摆脱那些药物的方法，那些困扰着他的愧疚、责任很快就会释然。终有一天他会变得不再需要我，然后拥有自己的人生，属于他自己的、和过去毫无瓜葛的人生——这个世界不需要那种无聊的过去。”

“你怎么能——怎么能这样侮辱他！”

“我没有。我是成年人，跟你们这种小屁孩不一样。你们走过的路，我一点没少走，甚至走得比你们都要多。我知道什么是不切实际的憧憬，我知道它们不过是一种脆弱的、可悲的幻想，最后一定会被现实撕得粉碎，所以——”

“你对此一无所知！”杰内西斯气急败坏地打断他，磕磕绊绊，涨红了脸颊，“我……我没有……”红色一路爬上了耳尖，他看起来就要爆炸了，“我从来就不讨厌你！”

真是够了，明明是萨菲罗斯的事，为何自己非得要搞得这么狼狈。杰内西斯绝望地捂着脸，仿佛贞操尽失的少女。他受不了了，必须马上离开，把这个不正常的晚上、还有脱轨的一切全部都忘个干净。

一只温暖得发烫得手拉住了他。

“不讨厌么？”克劳德怔怔地看着他，然后凑了过来，双手搭上杰内西斯的肩膀，又绕过后颈，温热的吐息拂在他脸上，痒痒的，带着并不难闻的酒味。当杰内西斯意识到这是要做什么时，柔软的嘴唇已经印了上来，大脑一片空白。

克劳德只有一句话是对的，他们都不过是小孩子罢了。

水柱骤然升起又落下，水雾朦朦胧胧飘散开。当那个浅尝辄止的、不带任何暗示的温柔的吻结束时，杰内西斯依旧没能反应过来。只是他看见克劳德清明的、不带一丝醉意的蓝眼睛，忽然意识到什么，猛地侧头看去。

喷泉的另一侧，萨菲罗斯正静静地注视他们。

***

三名男人，被命运所拆散，其二在修罗场，其一却身处天堂。——《无爱之章•改》

“安吉尔哥哥最好啦！”爱丽丝爬上沙发，又爬到安吉尔腿上，抱着他的脸啪叽亲了一大口。

安吉尔心都要化了，如果以后能有孩子，一定要个女孩儿，她们简直是天底下最可恶最狡黠的小恶魔。他费了好大的劲，才能板着脸，严肃地把小孩从膝头抱下去，让她和小克劳德并排坐在身边。

“撒娇也没用。告诉我到底是怎么回事。”

当他打开公寓的门，看到的却是挂了彩的克劳德和气鼓鼓的爱丽丝，他呼吸都差点停了。他们捧在手心里宠的、恨不得把天上的星星都摘下来送给他们（希德真的送过）的孩子，竟然被人打了？一时间无数可怕的念头闪过，绑架、复仇还是别的什么？等回过神来时，爱丽丝已经领着克劳德，驾轻就熟地翻着他的冰箱，嫌弃地问他为什么没有饮料和甜点。

哦，因为甜食会烂牙，伊芙娜忍无可忍地把神罗里每一个给糖的臭男人都骂了一遍，所以安吉尔不得不清空了自家冰箱。

不……不不不，现在不是管这个的时候。安吉尔心疼地用魔石替克劳德处理了所有伤口，直到治疗时，他才发现并不是什么严重的伤，齿痕、指甲印、小小的淤青，怎么看都像是小孩打架留下的。

他开始对神罗小学的教学水准产生怀疑，并且决定投诉了。

“可以别跟爸爸妈妈讲吗？我不想他们担心。”爱丽丝扑闪着睫毛，眼睛亮闪闪，充满着祈盼和信任。假的，都是假的。小孩这种生物，最会看菜下饭，一定是吃准了他会心软。然后爱丽丝歪歪脑袋，用足够大的声音和克劳德咬着耳朵，“克劳德，你也去亲一个。你这么可爱，安吉尔一定会认输的。”

“别以为我不知道，你只是不想下周的贡加加之行泡汤。”安吉尔按着额头，不到一秒就丢盔弃甲。“……这取决于事情的严重程度。”然后他觉得，其实生个男孩，也没什么不好。

事情并不复杂，就是那种小孩子间的无聊把戏。克劳德班上的一个小男孩，找了张纸写上了“克劳德是怪胎”，然后撺掇着班上的其他小孩签名。虽然安吉尔觉得这真的、真的非常无聊，如果发生在爱丽丝身上，他也许就没这么担心，她能应付；但是考虑到克劳德羞怯内向的性格，他不得不重视起来。

“所以你们就打起来了？”他看向一直低着头的男孩，“哪怕这件事是他们的不对，打架总归是不对的，你应该向我们寻求帮助。最重要的是，必须让我们知道。”至于求助之后由谁来给他们点教训，则是另一回事了。

“才没有，克劳德是乖孩子。我也是！”爱丽丝急忙解释，“我把恩维叫出来，直接问‘你老是欺负克劳德，该不是喜欢他吧？’，他忽然就扑了过来。克劳德是为了保护我，才跟他打起来的。”

“恩维……应该是女孩子？”安吉尔终于察觉到哪里不对，小心翼翼地问。小心翼翼是为了自己的心脏。

“他。男孩子。我家克劳德这么可爱，就算是男孩子也没关系！”

安吉尔捂着胸口，顿时觉得现在的小孩早熟得简直不忍直视，他需要缓缓。过了一会，他还想再问些细节，这件事总归是要解决的。回过神来只见到爱丽丝心疼地替克劳德整理被揪秃了一点的金发，闷闷地看着缺口，忽然解下自己的头绳，给男孩扎了两个羊角辫。对此，男孩只是无奈地笑笑，还小声说了句谢谢。

“噗。”安吉尔耸动着肩膀，扭过头去。

笑着笑着，忽然想起一件事。

未来的爱丽丝确实与克劳德是恋人关系，甚至还为他哭了，但是，但是——真的是他们所以为的那个克劳德吗？会不会只是某种……巧合的错误？无论如何，这个想法总比杰内西斯的猜测靠谱些。

晚点的时候，安吉尔带着爱丽丝一起去采购食材；本来克劳德也想来帮忙，但是安吉尔拜托他打扫房间，尤其是杰内西斯的。那家伙，别看出门时人模狗样，房间倒真是个狗窝。对于把任务交给这么小的孩子，安吉尔也难免愧疚，但是没办法，他有更想知道的事。

“番茄！克劳德讨厌番茄，所以我们买它吧。”爱丽丝踮起脚尖，扒在比自己还高的货柜上，一颗一颗认真地挑拣着，“挑食是不对的。就是因为这样，他才长不高，老是被人欺负。”

“你真的很喜欢克劳德啊。”安吉尔从她手里接过番茄放进推车里，又悄悄拿了两盒巧克力。一点点，没关系的，不是吗？

“安吉尔不喜欢他吗？”爱丽丝困惑地回头。

“不，我也很喜欢。”克劳德确实是个讨人喜欢的孩子，虽然话不多嘴不甜，但是羞涩地笑起来的时候，和爱丽丝的狡黠不同，简直纯真可爱得无以复加。只是他笑得不多，很可惜罢了。安吉尔想了想，换了个说法，“那你喜欢克劳德叔叔吗？”

“是克劳德哥哥。”爱丽丝瞄中了隔壁的冷冻鸡翅，“既然买了他不喜欢的番茄，那喜欢的鸡翅还是买一些吧。安吉尔，你会做番茄鸡翅吗？”

“……”所以自己喜欢什么根本不重要是吗，安吉尔有点忧伤地想。这把年纪了，竟然被这么小的孩子洒狗粮。他重振旗鼓，打起精神，“那么大克劳德和小克劳德，你更喜欢哪个？”

“喜欢是能够比较的东西吗？”爱丽丝天真地问。

面对那种纯粹的、探寻的视线，安吉尔忽然就答不上话。他意识到觉得自己有多么过分，竟然用这种问题来刁难一个才八岁的孩子。他想起许多人对孩子的作弄，问爸爸妈妈更喜欢哪一个之类的，而自己，和那些家伙并无区别。

“唔……如果你非得要个答案的话……”看着安吉尔困扰地拧起眉，爱丽丝还是努力思考起来，在安吉尔告诉她不用回答之前，已经率先给出了回答，“都很喜欢。”

啊啊，狡猾的回答，却让安吉尔松了口气。

“可是如果哪天只能选择其中一个的话，果然还是我的克劳德吧。”

“……我的？”

“嗯。我的。”理所当然地划分了归属权，爱丽丝噘着嘴，语气有点恼火，又有点难以掩饰的开心。“总是叫人放心不下，如果没有我的话，也太叫人担心了。但是今天他挡在我前面，虽然还是被恩维揍趴下了，却让又我觉得，只是一点点，稍微变得可靠了。”

“那克劳德哥哥呢？”想起总是对什么都无所谓，这几年经常叫他们操碎了心的那个成•年•人，一阵头疼再度袭来，“他不也是很让人担心吗？”

爱丽丝歪歪脑袋，“可是，他不是有萨菲罗斯吗？”

***

萨菲罗斯把克劳德接回了家。打开门的时候，客厅里黑着。父亲又出外勤了，母亲则是个正儿八经的工作狂，至于祖父，退休后环球旅游的生活格外多姿多彩。他打开灯，将克劳德在玄关放下，替他脱掉靴子换上拖鞋，这才把人往房间里带。

“唔……”酒精的副作用令青年睡得极不安稳，难受地皱起眉呓语着。

萨菲罗斯坐在床边，俯身解开衣服，然后轻柔地替他拨开遮住前额的碎发，一遍一遍揉着轻蹙的眉心。指尖不自觉往下，眷恋地描摹着脸颊的弧度。他看起来那么青涩……甚至幼小……时间未曾在他身上留下痕迹，而自己已经成长太多，曾经怎么也无法挽留的背影、如今却能被他轻易掌握在手中。这个事实既带来无法言喻的满足，却也给予他无法填满的悲伤。

太狡猾了。告诉他可以任性，却又残忍地剥夺了这种权利，只能小心翼翼地忍耐那么久，一遍又一遍说服自己，这不是他能够奢望的东西。如果只是这样，也没什么关系。可是为什么要故意让他看见，明明没有希望的话就能一直这样继续下去，现在这样，快要忍不住了……

萨菲罗斯轻轻吻上青年的额头、鼻尖、嘴唇，然后没有犹豫地加深了这个生涩的吻。克劳德不适地挣扎起来，却被他按紧了双手动弹不得，痛苦之下终于睁开了双眼，无助地踢蹬着双腿。

啊啊，就是这样，这种无法反抗的模样，仿佛完全属于他一样。

萨菲罗斯笨拙但是任性地翻搅着口腔，肆意蹂躏着每一寸软肉，直到挣扎渐渐弱了下去才放过青年。银丝黏连在他们之间，克劳德被呛得咳了起来，然后才喘着粗气，动动双手试图让萨菲罗斯松开。

“你喜欢被这样对待，是吗？”

“住、住手——！”

顺着脖颈一路往下，锁骨、胸膛、肚脐，接连不断的舔吮，间或暧昧地弄出啧啧水声。克劳德蜷起脚趾，不知所措地颤抖着。从没有人这么温柔……从没有……他不知道除了疼痛竟然还有这么可怕的感觉，完全无法控制自己，只能被动地感受被亲吻的舒适。

那是从心底升腾起的愉悦。

“萨菲……哈……不……”

“不要拒绝我。”萨菲罗斯松开手。获得自由的瞬间，克劳德一下从他身下向后蹿去，却被抓着腰重新拖了回来。他们之间力量的差距是压倒性的，再也不是那个绝望的雪地，再也不是青年和小男孩。萨菲罗斯按着他，一点一点剥掉他的裤子，哪怕银发被揪得生疼也不曾动摇。“你以为不会发展到那一步，是吗？”他微笑着，直到这时候克劳德也不曾揍他，他知道他舍不得的，“你还觉得我是当年的孩子吗？”

“不是、和那个没有关系……呃啊……”

萨菲罗斯握住了那里。他小时候摸过，然后在年少的那些翩跹的梦里无数次幻想着，光是想象就兴奋得不能自已，像个变态一样。他一直渴望着这一刻，直到真的触碰到时，背德的快感爬上了脊髓。盖亚……比想象中还要美好……

一切都变得混乱不堪，他享受克劳德被控制的样子，也享受大片美好的肌肤、压抑却又充满诱惑的呻吟，滚烫的体温终于让心里的空缺被填满。他温柔却又不容抗拒地爱抚着这具身体，让克劳德克劳德一遍又一遍地抵达顶端，却不允许他释放，折磨他的这个事实是如此令人心满意足。

“想要吗？”嘴唇在青年耳际若即若离，“要做吗？”

“哈……哈……”克劳德颤抖着、扭动着，“停下……呜——！”

温暖又湿润的舌头令克劳德哆嗦了一下，于是萨菲罗斯的手便渐渐湿了，液体顺着肢体缓缓淌下，浸湿了床单，下流至极。

萨菲罗斯松开手，看着这一片狼藉，看着克劳渐渐蜷缩起来，因为羞耻剧烈地颤抖着。他重新压住他，强迫他舒展身体，他们对视，克劳德无助地避开视线。然后萨菲罗斯垂下头，额头抵在青年的胸膛上，鲜活的心跳怦怦地传进大脑。

“你为什么……就是不肯看见我……”萨菲罗斯绝望地叹息，“我对你而言究竟是什么……”

“……”

“你这样让我觉得，你一点也不在乎我。不在乎我的想法，不在乎我有多么担心，也不在乎我有多么渴望。我是你的生命，可是对你而言，生命根本什么都不是。”他哽咽了，哪怕这个晚上令他感到前所未有的快乐，他马上就能得到一直以来想要的一切，可是悲伤依旧止不住的溢出来，“如果你在乎我，为什么要让我这么难过……”

一只手轻轻落在他的头上，顺着微微凌乱的银发一路向下，最终贴在他的脸颊上。

“你是我的梦想。是我一生中最美好的祈盼。”克劳德轻声说道，即便被这样对待，却还是不能放着这样的萨菲罗斯不管，“我一直在看着你，从未移开视线。光是看着，就心满意足。可是萨菲罗斯，梦总是要醒的，你总要长大，然后离开我，拥有自己的人生。”

“我不明白，为什么长大了就要失去你？”

“所以你现在还是个孩子啊。”

孩子。萨菲罗斯抬起头，轻轻抚摸克劳德的脸颊、嘴唇，然后凶狠地、志在必得地再度附了上去。他想明白了，克劳德的想法并不重要，如果他走不过来，自己就走过去。他想要的东西，哪怕不择手段、被人唾弃，也要一点一点亲自攥在手心里，没有人能阻止。

“那么，克劳德，教我成为大人吧。”

***

“咳。”文森特特意咳了一声，他觉得不这么做的话，萨菲罗斯根本注意不到他。克劳德有点低烧，像是卸下了背负已久的重担，变得分外黏人起来。所以他的孩子忙前忙后，折腾了一个上午都没能坐下来，好好说上几句话。

萨菲罗斯有点不耐烦，他才做好了白粥，但愿克劳德能吃下去点。但他还是礼貌地问了句，“爸爸？”

文森特把小盒子放在茶几上，严肃地开口，“我知道你已经不小了，有了自己的想法。那些事我也不打算干预，但是——”

“用什么套！”露克蕾西娅劈手夺过包装盒，顺手丢进了垃圾桶，“现成的C因子补给，比针剂好多了。萨菲罗斯！”

“是！”萨菲罗斯下意识立正。

“跟我讲讲昨晚的情况。次数是多少，间隔呢？你记录过自己的量吗？下次事后尽量不要清理，粘膜吸收的速度并不快，别浪费了。”若无其事地说着可怕的话，露克蕾西娅拍拍儿子的肩膀，示意他到书房详谈，“还有尽量不要弄出血，那就得不偿失了……”

萨菲罗斯绝望地看着文森特，仿佛质问他当年为什么要跟露克蕾西娅结婚，又仿佛在问究竟如何忍了这么多年；而文森特，只是静静地捂住了脸，羞愧难当。

***

“这么说，”杰内西斯难以置信地问，“克劳德一个人收割了我们所有人的初吻？”

安吉尔默默扭头，耳尖红了一片。萨菲罗斯不言不语，显然是不在意，但也算是默认了

“我靠！他是初吻收割机吗！”杰内西斯大口大口地嚼着冰淇淋压压惊，“所以他的初吻对象是谁？我一定要知道，究竟是什么了不起的人物完成了这个壮举！”

露克蕾西娅从沙发后面给了这些大男孩一人一板栗，没好气地又敲了敲萨菲罗斯的脑袋，“关于这件事，问文森特去吧。”

波澜不兴的萨菲罗斯也惊了，童年时期那些不切实际的猜想一下又回到脑中，冷淡的模样一下子碎得稀里哗啦，整个人都不好了。“爸爸他……？”

“两个傻瓜。”露克蕾西娅看着自家孩子的蠢样，不屑地哼道。

***

蒂法•洛克哈特小姐坐在水塔上，远远地眺望着，山的那头还是山。但是她知道自己的人生不会永远困在这座小山上，等她再大些，一定会走出去，见识那个广阔无比的世界。

兴许是晚风有些凉了，她忽然打了个喷嚏。

 

 

 

——全文完——

 

#可能会有番外吧，不过那就是下一代的故事了。

 

小小的AZC三人，大概关系是等边三角形（什么鬼）

小云片很喜欢爱丽丝，对很自然地和爱姐亲近的扎哥有点微妙的嫉妒和羡慕，同时扎哥又很仗义地罩着他，所以总是愧疚自己卑劣的想法。

扎哥第一眼就被热情洋溢的爱丽丝夺走了视线，但是云片小小地对他笑起来的时候，忽然有种怦然心动的感觉，正在怀疑自己究竟是不是直男。

至于爱丽丝……她是真的真的很想看两个男孩子谈恋爱，同时又觉得这两个傻逼怎么这么让人着急，却没想到自己也很傻_(:з)∠)_


	3. Chapter 3

19.星尘  
在尼布尔海姆停留的三天时间里，睡在克劳德的房间已经成了萨菲罗斯的一项日常。远离损友们那些近乎揶揄的鼓励，萨菲罗斯得以和克劳德彻夜长谈，并且一切都是值得的——最终，青年能够安稳地在他身边入睡，如此宁静，如此美好。  
“我无法想象，要如何生存在一个没有任何人记得自己的世界。”萨菲罗斯坦然承认。自从知道克劳德是如何来到这个世界后，这个想法久久萦绕在心头，不曾散去。  
克劳德看向他，似乎正从他身上寻找什么，一无所获却令他松了口气。他摇头，将那些想法甩出脑海，并且再也不愿意回想。“有时候，确实如此。”最后，他答道。  
“可是我同样非常高兴，你不曾记得我，萨菲罗斯。”克劳德拨开散落在眼前的一缕碎发，悄声低喃，睡意朦胧，然后安心地坠入了梦乡。但是萨菲罗斯听见了。  
那些破碎的梦境、已经消失的回忆，无疑向他昭示了原因。  
***  
“下一个目的地是火箭村，我有事情要确认。”在克劳德理所当然地指定下一个目的地前，希德抢先开口。  
“好啊。”克劳德同意了，既不困扰也不生气，他看着希德的眼神仿佛早已明了会有这一刻。  
自打夺回了飞空艇，希德就一直做着奇怪的梦。一开始它们散乱而模糊不清，但是随着时间流逝，支离破碎的片段渐渐连贯在一起。现在他已经明白它们意味着什么，只差最后一点细节的证明。  
在那些梦里，他总是坐在即将起飞的26号神罗火箭上，奇怪的是，那种感觉并不是第一次，仿佛他正第二次、在同一年纪、经历着同一件事。另一些画面转瞬即逝，他被逃生舱的碎片压住，预兆下一次碰撞的警报嗡嗡作响，但是有一群人不顾危险、义无反顾地留下想要救他，他们的声音久久回响在脑海中，激起他深深的悔恨。  
『神罗26确实是有问题的……我不该怀疑你，希拉……』  
那些言语反复在跳跃在他的思绪中，直到醒来，依旧如此。  
他必须知道真相，因为恼人的梦境从未停止，而他已经受够了困惑和恐惧的折磨。  
***  
飞空艇还没在火箭村附近停稳，希德已经火烧火燎地窜了出去。  
他曾在火箭上花费了自己的全部人生，对他而言，找到问题所在并没有什么困难的。尽管花了好几天，最终还是成功了。有了指引，他把注意都放在了逃生舱上。测试的开始一切都很顺利，但是达到某一临界速度时，逃生舱的故障如期而至。它与梦境的吻合程度，已经精准到可怕了。  
“她真的是对的……”希德倒抽一口凉气。  
强烈的愧疚击中了他，呼吸也变得艰难起来。  
当希德接受了这个事实、并且离开船舱的时候，已经是深夜了。  
“你终于出来了。”声音从上面传来，希德一顿，抬头，看见文森特坐在屋顶上，“已经很晚了。”  
“这是我的地盘。”希德嗤之以鼻，没有哪个混球能在这儿打趣他。  
“确实如此。”文森特同意。  
但是，文森特依旧好奇地打量着他，希德也就任他看着。随便了。“我想我搞砸了一切。”  
“我们都一样。”文森特应道。  
“如果一个错误持续了那么多年，你要怎么挽回？”这是他最想知道的。他要从哪里开始？  
“首先，你得道歉。”  
文森特的答案出乎意料，即使在沮丧中，希德也不得不惊讶起来。“我不认为事情会这么轻易解决。”  
对此，文森特只是耸肩，“弥补错误从来就不是容易的事。”  
希德有点刮目相看了，他确实是……对的。如果一直像坨鸡屎一样犹豫不决，他永远也不可能取得希拉的原谅。“你知道吗？你还真有点对，文斯。”  
文森特素来寡淡的脸上露出些许困窘，这让希德不由得笑出了声。  
***  
希德走进他们的房子时，希拉正在看电视。她点头示意了一下，视线又重新黏回了屏幕。  
光站着是没用的。深吸了口气，希德开口，“我很抱歉，所有的事。”梦里的一切都是那么惊心动魄，他的朋友愿意与他一同穿越熊熊火海；但是他却从未意识到，失意蒙蔽了他的双眼，也令他的朋友备受煎熬。  
再次鼓起勇气开口以前，又一些画面闪过希德脑海。这次一切都变得清晰无比。他看见克劳德、文森特还有希拉正清理着火花四溅的线路，试图开辟一条道路前往自己被困住的地方。“我很抱歉。”梦里的自己这么说道，而当希拉将他救出来时，她说没关系。  
“别跟我说没关系，我知道我做了什么。”经年累月的怀疑、斥责……他就是个彻头彻底的混蛋，“不能……就这么算了。”  
希拉眼中的惊愕渐渐隐去，取而代之的是一种理解的神情。她拍拍身边的沙发，“要谈谈吗？”  
希德点头，然后他们开始谈谈。谈了很久、很久，从深夜直至天明，一些横隔在两人之间的坚冰渐渐融化。希德想，也许他们正在重新成为朋友，就和以前一样。  
当希德自告奋勇去泡茶时，希拉终于忍不住笑了。  
曾经，希德有一个梦想，他想要航行在无边的宇宙中。现在这个梦想悄然复苏。他的额头抵在玻璃窗上，倒影里，眼神正变得坚毅。  
日落时分克劳德过来找他，是他们重新启程的时候了。但是青年说这句话的语气，仿佛在给他机会留下一样。  
希德确实想留下，但是他有必须搞清楚的事，关于这场谜团重重的旅行，关于克劳德、文森特还有希拉为何出现在那些扑朔迷离的梦里，还有，关于为什么他们仿佛如此亲密的战友。  
他询问了希拉是否愿意同行，对此，希拉只是坚定地拒绝了。“我发现自己忽然对人工智能有点兴趣，我想开展这方面的课题。如果成功的话，火箭运行会得到质的飞跃。”创造的渴望闪烁在她眼中，希德已经很多年没见到了。所以他没法挽留她，并且他知道，她一定会做出一番了不起的成就。  
***  
利夫重新播放了一遍入侵者的监控录像，看着他们入侵神罗大厦、又放走了实验室里的某个生物。一种难以言喻的情绪正困扰着他，像是思念故土，微微地刺痛；他发觉自己几乎是迫不及待地想要与他们交谈。可是，为什么？  
他知道塔克斯正辇在他们后头，目前已知的最后一个落脚点是尼布尔海姆，所以，他派出了自己的特殊设备——凯特·西弗。  
对此，卢法斯只是扬扬眉，大概是困惑为何利夫对这群人这么上心。但是他什么都没问，就这么允许了。  
定位到这群人出现在火箭村后，利夫让凯特蹲守着他们。“嗨呀！”他通过麦克风和变声器说道，“我是凯特·西弗！这名字如何？”  
那名身份成谜、却有着特种兵特质的青年看了他一眼，叹息着告诉同伴，“神罗又发现我们了。”顿时，困惑的表情——原先只是因为凯特的自我介绍感到好奇——瞬间转变成敌意和战意。  
这个挫折完全出乎意料。凯特·西弗的存在是利夫自己的秘密，并且他也不认为，自己的部门里会出什么叛徒。  
卢法斯看起来一点也不意外。他斜过身子，从利夫手里拿走了麦克风。  
新程序的接入使得机器猫短暂地停顿了一会，一些电流的杂音闪过，取而代之的是卢法斯温和有礼的声音。  
萨菲罗斯忍耐着没有发出厌恶的呻吟。他不喜欢卢法斯，对方隐隐想要操控他，利用他达成某些目的。坦诚来讲，卢法斯并不像他的父亲那般喜欢采取恐怖和威胁的手段，但是这也是他远比老神罗要危险的原因。  
“我们一直密切关注着你。”卢法斯说道，即便这声音是由一只坐在莫古力身上的机器猫发出来的，却依旧威严十足，“我们是敌人这点确实令人惋惜；事实上，你的能力非常令人印象深刻。”  
克劳德伸出手，摸索到凯特左耳后面藏着的开关，然后轻柔地关掉了它。“我们该离开了。”然后，他便去找了希德。  
***  
匆匆忙忙登上飞空艇，为了满足自己的好奇心，萨菲罗斯还是逮住空当向克劳德求证，“你挂掉卢法斯电话的方式太突然了。以前认识他？”如果是这样，听到卢法斯的声音时，克劳德脸上嫌弃的表情就得到了解释。  
“不完全是。但是了解的程度，已经足够让我一个字也不会去听了。”耸耸肩，克劳德继续解释，“在我的时代里，他很喜欢和我调情。”  
萨菲罗斯挑眉。  
“只是为了交易。”克劳德飞快地继续，“无论如何，他不是我的菜，不像……”  
“不像……？”萨菲罗斯抓住了重点，示意克劳德不要停。  
“没什么。没什么大不了的……”克劳德退缩了。但是，几秒过后，他看向他的眼神逐渐变得欣赏而迷恋，这让萨菲罗口干舌燥起来。尽管当克劳德意识到自己在做什么时已经太迟了，他还是迅速移开了视线，佯装看着飞空艇外边的风景。  
萨菲罗斯愉快地微笑，他被深深地取悦了。但是他什么都没说，只是心满意足地站在克劳德身边，与他一道静静地看风景。

 

20.往日再临  
因为神罗撵在屁股后面，他们决定压低高度穿越群山，希望在抵达下个目的地之前能摆脱他们。萨菲罗斯大概猜得到是哪里，所以当克劳德宣布他们要前往五台时，他一点都不惊讶。  
他们当中大部分人都趁这个机会放松一番，交换着彼此故事，那些快乐的、可怕的、甚至是令人心碎的。夜里坐在篝火边时，他们对同伴都有了更深刻的了解，不为人知的真实，意想不到的另一面——比如文森特完全不介意在公共场合放飞自我，爱丽丝在必要的时候也会偷窃，希德爱看肥皂剧，蒂法就喜欢那种垃圾言情小说，纳纳奇其实比较偏好摇滚……扎克斯和杰内西斯说得稍微少一点。其实他们说得越少越好，因为这两个家伙能把萨菲罗斯和安吉尔的底子全给掀出来，没有一点羞耻心。  
克劳德从不分享自己的故事，偶尔也会消失在众人的视线中，花上大把时间向萨菲罗斯冷笑，“报废了十几辆车……你就这么喜欢开车，嗯？”  
萨菲罗斯敢怒不敢言。他发誓，克劳德绝对是个喜欢迁怒的人，并且遭殃的那个总是他。  
接下来的几个晚上都是这种相处模式。尽管隐匿行事的初衷并非放松，但是他们这些人，确实因此建立了更为亲密的关系。可以想象，如果萨菲罗斯一直留在特种兵的队列中，他绝不会有机会遇到这些人，聆听他们的故事——也永远无法感受到这种如释重负的平静。  
这几乎是在提醒他——在他那被选择的人生里，无时不刻如影随形的迷茫。  
***  
眨了眨眼——他们不知不觉都睡着了，而克劳德看着他的眼神令萨菲罗斯心生愉悦——他低沉地开口，“早上好。”  
“早，”克劳德打了个哈欠，昏昏欲睡，但是看清眼前的一切时猛地坐了起来。  
越来越容易了，他开始能轻易见到克劳德毫不设防，那些藏起来的情绪渐渐流露。这个事实令萨菲罗斯心满意足。  
“你可以留在这里。”  
萨菲罗斯花了一点时间才明白这句话是什么意思，当他明白过来时，不得不讶异于克劳德的记性。  
“我已经能够面对我在五台战争中所做的一切。”也许十几年前，来到五台会令萨菲罗斯感到不适，但是现在他已经不再为神罗工作了，这让一切变得稍微容易一些。克劳德不必担心他。“我们也替高多王工作过，最近的一次在一年前。如果可以这么说的话，我们正和睦相处。”  
***  
当守卫锁上监狱房间的门时，克劳德扭头盯着萨菲罗斯。  
“我只是说我们和高多王和睦相处。至于他的女儿，是另一回事。”萨菲罗斯辩解。  
身后，杰内西斯忿忿地说：“谁能猜到那个臭小鬼长成这样了？”  
“反正我想不到。”扎克斯接茬。  
“时间总是神奇的。”安吉尔智慧而郑重地补充，仿佛他不是被关在这里的十人之一似的。  
萨菲罗斯从未想过五台的变化如此之大。高多王的王位已经由他的女儿，尤菲，接管了。她已经成长为一名截然不同的统治者，有着父亲所没有的凶猛与保护欲，制定了甚至比战时更为严厉的政策。  
当她下令逮捕他们时，甚至没有一点解释的余地。  
就在这时，五台的统治者走进了监狱。她在牢房前坐下，微微眯眼。“老实告诉我你们的目的。我希望，不是另一次侵略的预兆。”她倨傲地注视着萨菲罗斯，这是他应得的。也许，萨菲罗斯不说话会更好。  
爱丽丝抓着栅栏，悄声低语，“我不是神罗的人。”她指了指剩下的人，“我是被他们绑架的。”  
“差点把我们丢到车轮下那种！”蒂法补充，背叛起来不带眨眼的。  
爱丽丝耸肩。“哦抱歉蒂芙，自身难保的时候差点忘了你。”  
紧接着，克劳德也站出来。他认真地盯着尤菲王的眼睛，然后开口：“求你，把我们从他们的残暴之中拯救下来。我们已经饱受折磨……”  
“克劳德，你闭嘴！就是因为你的错我们才沦落到这个地步！”希德怒吼，无视克劳德的躲避，大踏步上前给了他一锤。  
文森特抱着双臂，皱眉道：“我认为，船长应当与他的船共存亡。”  
“非常感谢你用狗屎一样委婉的句子表达了我的意思，文文。”  
“是文森特。”  
萨菲罗斯分不清，希德究竟是赞同文森特，还是单纯地在反讽。  
“我那么信任你……”纳纳奇心碎地说。  
在背叛宣言脱口而出之前，萨菲罗斯忽然发现，君王看着这场闹剧的眼神充满着……快乐？再次开口时，她的声音里都染上了笑意，“得了，你们肯定是一伙的。”  
也许，她也是未来的同伴之一。  
***  
五台和神罗之间的硝烟弥漫了如此之久，几乎充斥了尤菲所有的童年记忆，自打出生以来，阵亡的悲讯与丧钟总是长鸣在她的耳际。他们都以为一切要结束了，五台必败无疑。  
可是就在即将迎来终点时，神罗的动作迟缓起来，军队的调动变得杂乱无章。时至今日，尤菲依旧不清楚究竟发生了什么，但是她清晰地记得，第一次打破神罗的防御给他们的士兵带来了多大的鼓舞与希望，他们终于有了抗争的希望。这样就够了，足够他们去战胜神罗的侵略带来的恐惧与阴影，足够他们与神罗僵持而非失去自己的土地。时间流逝，繁荣与荣耀重回这片土地，那曾是只能在书上出现的奇迹。  
在她十五岁生日那天，她向父亲证明了自己足以成为新的统治者。事实上，尤菲并不认同父亲的很多决定，所以她大刀阔斧地改革，并且扭转局势直至今日。  
雇佣逃亡的特种兵也是其中之一。  
她从来就不想这么做。他们在五台战争中发挥的关键作用，很难令她放下芥蒂。可是她的父亲选择了无视他们的过去，充分利用了他们那诱人的力量。事实证明，这是值得的，可是她依旧无法信任他们。  
显然，下令抓捕这些特种兵只是出于私欲，当他们突兀地来到五台的势力范围时，忽然就有了这样的念头。不过尤菲并不是暴君，她注意到他们没有反击，并且这一次，特种兵们有了不同的同伴。  
她想给他们一个机会。  
***  
当他们被带到她面前时，尤菲声明了这次传召的目的。“这一带有一些危险的怪物。处理掉它们，我就宽恕你们的入侵。”  
他们只是简单地点头，可能更多的是松了口气。毕竟，监狱里可一点也不好闻……  
“你能把魔石还给我们吗？”金发青年这么询问。他叫克劳德，如果自己没记错的话。  
尤菲惊讶的是他竟然抓住了她的手臂。“你是在指责我偷窃？”  
“当然不，陛下。”克劳德诚恳地回答，但是他的腔调、他眼中闪烁的促狭，分明是相反的意思。  
『欢迎回来，尤菲……』声音回响在她脑海中。  
她觉得他，还有他们，竟然有些……怀念。看着他们的争执时不由得想要加入，彼此插科打诨，谩骂出声。她好像……好像见证着一些自己遗失许久的东西，尽管她并不知道那是什么。  
回以一阵大笑，她把魔石都还了回去。目之所及震惊的脸令她忍俊不禁：作为女王以前，她首先是名忍者，她为自己的技巧骄傲。  
她绝不会告诉他们，自己其实已经不再排斥他们的存在。  
***  
游荡在这里怪物显然又是神罗的造物。看起来，即使战争已经结束，公司还是没有放弃某些肮脏的小手段。  
将它们全部清理掉得花上几天。值得庆幸的是，年轻的统治者为他们提供了一处可以休息的房子。称得上小别墅了，家具装修一应俱全。并且，旁边有个温泉——狩猎之后他们充分利用了它——真是锦上添花。  
***  
他被一片黑暗所包围，但是随着第一下眨眼，清晰的场景出现在面前。  
萨菲罗斯看见自己——另一个自己，他修正了这个说法——站在克劳德身后。恐惧渐渐滋生。他看见另一个自己正在克劳德耳边悄然低语，而克劳德眼中只剩一片了无生气。那个萨菲罗斯正朝他微笑，轻柔地在克劳德后颈处落下一个又一个吻。  
对方轻轻环抱克劳德的方式就像——不——就像占有了他。  
***  
萨菲罗斯猛地睁开眼，意识到现在还是晚上，距离他入睡的时候大概只有三个小时。噩梦带来的紧绷依旧影响着他，他需要放松一下，呼吸一点新鲜空气。深夜里本该只有他一人，但是他很快发现有人出现在身后，即使没有回头，萨菲罗斯也知道是克劳德。“我很好。”  
“我还什么都没问。”克劳德听起来又困又累。他们睡在一起，也许他做噩梦时惊扰了他的休息。“来打一场吗？”  
听到这个，萨菲罗斯惊讶地转身——他真的非常惊讶，因为一场酣畅淋漓的战斗正是他所需要的。  
在可利尔的惊鸿一瞥并不是克劳德全部的实力，萨菲罗斯这么想着，堪堪避过一击。尽管风格有些熟悉，但是注入了太多克劳德的个人特色，随性，狂野，并且变幻莫测。这是有生以来第一次，萨菲罗斯遇到旗鼓相当的对手，再也不用有所保留，而是用尽全力——克劳德接下了全部，然后如数奉还。

 

简单的战斗，却令萨菲罗斯愉悦到近乎……兴奋。  
无胜亦无负，他们同时收手，急促地喘息着，平复因战斗沸腾的鲜血。“你实在是太棒了。”萨菲罗斯气喘吁吁。  
克劳德倚靠在树上，因为萨菲罗斯的评价，看起来有点吃惊。  
萨菲罗斯放任自己靠近，直到银发轻轻拂上克劳德的脸颊。他克制着内心强烈的渴望，轻柔地吻上克劳德的双唇。他闭着眼，直到结束也没有睁开，静静地回味着那种感觉——和第一次一样美好。甚至更好。  
直到听到轻微的响动，萨菲罗斯才睁开双眼，被克劳德眼里的暗沉所惊到，全然的渴望正熊熊燃烧。  
“操……”克劳德喃喃自语，无助和困扰如此明显地写在脸上。萨菲罗斯十分好奇，这次究竟是否会推开他，装作一切不曾发生？  
完全出乎意料的，克劳德猛地拽回萨菲罗斯，两人的嘴唇再度贴合在一起，急切又饥渴地吻去了萨菲罗斯余下的呼吸，仿佛已经等待这一刻等得太久——浅尝辄止变成了激烈搏斗。甚至当萨菲罗斯将克劳德按在了树上时，克劳德竟然用力地抱紧了他，渴望一览无遗。  
无与伦比，萨菲罗斯从未体会过这种快乐——他沉迷于此。如同他们方才的战斗，萨菲罗斯回应了每一个吻，每一次爱抚还有每一声呻吟。他不希望克劳德——他们——有片刻的停滞，哪怕仅仅是为了呼吸。  
“你也棒极了。”克劳德轻声说道，笑容绽放在萨菲罗斯的喉结处。


	4. Cow

直到在他体内射出来，萨菲罗斯也没允许克劳德释放。  
他深埋在克劳德体内，感受着几乎是发烫的肠壁绞紧又松开，高潮的喜悦令它持续不断痉挛，那感觉可真棒。克劳德失神地轻轻抽搐着，口水从嘴角黏糊糊地滑落，将床单湿了一片；当萨菲罗斯恶劣地拧着他的乳头，逗弄起那个已经红肿不堪的小东西时，也只剩下细微的呜咽回应。  
萨菲罗斯退了出来，穴口已经无法合拢，松松地敞着，粘稠的精液慢慢流了出来。他觉得这很可惜，试着用手指将它们推回去；更多精液溢了出来。不假思索拿起扔在一边的按摩棒，这一次轻易地就整根没入。青年模模糊糊唔了声，无力地喘息着。  
现在萨菲罗斯有时间欣赏自己的杰作了。  
被束缚的阴茎高高挺起，颤巍巍地抖动，红肿不堪。顶端渗出了一点粘腻的液体，像眼泪一样，可怜地哭泣着。食指按上细缝，来回拨弄，满意地听到悦耳的呻吟放大了，合腿的动作被萨菲罗斯所制止。只有这种时候，青年才会坦率得可爱；但即使他忍耐着不发出声音，萨菲罗斯也很喜欢。  
“知道你现在是什么样子吗？”他在他耳边说道，“令我想到牧场涨奶的奶牛，迫不及待地等着被挤奶。”  
“操……去你妈的……”  
“那也是你的母亲，嘴巴放干净点。”猛地绞紧已经过分肿胀的阴茎，青年重重地弹起又落下，像搁浅的鱼一样拼命扭动着。  
“唔……啊啊……放……啊啊啊啊………！！！”  
直到青年近乎昏厥地瘫软抽搐起来，萨菲罗斯才停止了这项酷刑，不轻不重地弹了一下。

萨菲罗斯离开了床。克劳德在这间隙里喘息着，脑子糊成一团，艰难地思考着。他被萨菲罗斯干得失去了意识，操，一遍又一遍的；但是他根本不在乎这个，现在他只想解开束缚，让难受得快要爆炸的阴茎好好释放一次。他的手被绑紧在床头，这让他什么也做不到，绝望地等待萨菲罗斯接下来要做的任何事。  
床微微陷了下去。克劳德无法控制地颤栗起来。如果再来一次……他会死的……一定会死的……  
但是他不会求他。绝不。

“真可怜啊。”萨菲罗斯怜悯地解开了束在根部的皮带，那差点就让克劳德射了出来；但也只是差点，他看着青年惊讶的表情，玩味地笑开，“你可以释放了，尽情地射吧。不过在那之前——”  
恐惧在美丽的蓝眼睛中绽放。  
导管被润滑液所浸润，然后试探性地在尿道口戳刺了几下，啵的一声戳了进去。青年绷紧了身体，发出了一声可爱至极的尖叫。导管的设计本身就比尿道稍粗一些，肿胀的阴茎更是加剧了阻力，这让推进变得有些困难。当导管挤过狭窄的尿道，不断压迫摩擦时，青年开始痛苦地颤抖，压抑的呻吟接连不断。直到某一刻，意识忽然中断，眼前白茫茫的一片。  
他高潮了。  
精液顺着导管，流进了另一端的输液袋。  
萨菲罗斯抬起他的脚，亲吻了一下脚心，随后为他套上奶牛花纹的丝袜，从下至上；末了在大腿根部用力咬了一口，克劳德震颤了一下，蜷起脚趾。啪的一声，丝袜勒进了腿根的肉里，微微绷紧的肉感情色极了。手套也如法炮制，从镣铐的间隙里一路套进上臂，这让克劳德看起来竟有点像……奶牛。  
“15毫升，值得称赞，克劳德。”  
“你他妈……到底想干什么？”  
“我一直想要一头属于自己的小牛，这个答案如何，my dear little cow（cloud）？”  
“疯子……正常的强暴满足不了你了……是吗……？”  
“嗯。”萨菲罗斯愉快地承认了，“那太无趣，太千篇一律了。我们可以玩点不一样的。”他吻了吻克劳德汗湿的金发，一个系着铃铛的皮带被扣在青年的脖颈上，收紧至几乎窒息的程度。恼人的脏话消失了，取而代之的是挣扎的呼吸。  
解开克劳德的镣铐，强迫他俯过身去，然后又再次将他绑至床头。萨菲罗斯抽了一下他的臀部，金色的铃铛叮当作响。“先订个小目标……100毫升如何？也许七次就够了。”  
回应他的是克劳德无声的颤栗。

现在克劳德跪趴在床上，不得已地翘着臀部，私处一览无遗。萨菲罗斯拔出硅胶，一些白浊被带了出来，但更多流进了深处。他揉捏臀肉，拉扯挤压红肿的小穴，满意于里头艳丽的充血的红色。他欣赏着克劳德的姿态，阴茎被导管坠着下垂，输液袋悬在半空摇摇晃晃，里头保存着一点精液，令他想要快点开始这个有趣而可怕的游戏。  
连接着牛尾的串珠开始被塞进后穴，一共五个，没入直到只剩那根尾巴露在外边。  
按摩棒被打开，在可怕的嗡声中震动起来。萨菲罗斯扒开小穴，从缝隙里再次插进过度使用的后庭，毫不留情地挤压着紧致的肠壁，猛地顶上了早已敏感至极的前列腺！  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
克劳德睁大双眼，头颅高高扬起，铃铛清脆摇响，剧烈的刺激下又一次喷出了精液。萨菲罗斯嘲弄地笑出了声，拿起袋子看了一眼，“大概24？”  
“哈……哈……啊啊……啊……”  
接连不断的抽插让克劳德根本无法回应，他摇头啜泣着，试图躲避侵犯他的东西，却只是被萨菲罗斯抱住，更深地被进入。震动在他的后穴里持续着，串珠毫无章法地四处顶撞，把内脏搅得乱七八糟，快要融化成一滩肉泥。嗡动声轰鸣着，身体里，脑子里，到处都是。太多，太多了。被萨菲罗斯持续侵犯的身体早已被逼迫至极限，一点点的刺激便足以令他崩溃。  
近乎窒息的哀叫，他脱力地栽倒，却又被萨菲罗斯支撑起来。  
“你需要一些帮助，是吗？”  
“滚……啊………唔——！”  
手指探进口腔，翻搅玩弄着柔软的舌头，又不满地进一步深入，直至被反射性的干呕所阻断。另一只手来回抚摸着胸膛，那里有一处狭细的贯穿伤；然后来到乳头，摸着小小的颗粒，抠弄，轻拽，拧转。刺痛夹杂着异样的快感，潮红充斥了他的全身。  
萨菲罗斯吻着背，顺着姣好的曲线一路往下。当手指从口腔离开时，压抑不住的呻吟极大地取悦了男人。  
他握住克劳德疲软的性器，慢慢撸动。从根部到顶端，不断挤压着向下，间或拽着。这不是做爱的方法；这是在给奶牛挤奶，萨菲罗斯确实把青年当作自己的小牛来对待了。当它再次勃起时，青年屈辱地闭上双眼。

“30。”萨菲罗斯宣布。这次射精花了比之前都要长的时间，并且量也明显减少了。“这样可不行。在牧场里，产量不足的奶牛只能被送去屠宰。我该怎么处置你？”  
沉浸在高潮的余韵中，克劳德喘息着，颤抖着，一个音节也发不出来。  
“我是个好主人。”萨菲罗斯显然很喜欢这场角色扮演，自顾自地说道，“我该给你一些机会。”

他没有力气了。当萨菲罗斯解开镣铐时，克劳德一动不动地躺着，既不反抗也不逃走。硅胶被抽出，精液混着血丝往外流，呓语模糊在喉咙深处。将他翻过来，仰躺着，抚摸他湿哒哒的金发和脸颊。克劳德微微偏头，拒绝了这难得的温柔。  
萨菲罗斯笑了。  
将腿弯折至胸前，然后把脚踝分开捆绑在床头，这个难堪的姿势让青年的后庭向上暴露，可笑地悬空。克劳德胡乱地抓住床单，想从不适的体位中取得一点平衡。尾巴还插着，只是绒毛已经被体液湿透，入口处的糜烂景致令萨菲罗斯愉悦不已。甚至是迫不及待。  
“我得检查一下，我的小牛是不是生病了。”  
显然，这里没温度计，也没有其他任何可以用于体检的东西，只是萨菲罗斯又一个侵犯的借口。扶着大腿，他缓慢地、不容抗拒地进入了这具身体，用阴茎填满饱经折磨的小穴。比之前更紧了，萨菲罗斯发出一声满足的喟叹。串珠的挤压令他很不舒服，但是绞紧他的内壁，带着令人迷醉的温度，掩盖了一切。  
对克劳德而言显然不同，他哆嗦着发出呜咽，双腿在有限的空间里扭动，胸膛挺起又落下，想要逃离新一轮折磨。但是他的姿势只能让他被动地、顺从地被插入，一直插到最深处。被单在手下拧作一团，过度的刺激令他蜷紧脚趾，大腿绷紧，小穴甚至开始收缩。  
“啊啊啊……啊……”  
太……太大了……太满……他会死掉的……  
很快，重组的本能令靛青色在眼中绽放，另一种无法言喻的、喜悦的狂潮席卷了他，让他的理智开始发狂。  
“呜……啊啊……”克劳德迷乱地哭喊起来，厌恶被本能控制，却又情不自禁地摇动着屁股，渴求更多的侵犯，“不……啊啊啊……不啊……”  
“嗯……体温偏高，看起来有点发烧。真可怜，你需要一点治疗，然后就能再次生产了，对吗？”  
当然不会有回答。  
萨菲罗斯保持着插入的状态，找到了床头柜里的药片。这就是他为什么选择将克劳德的腿束缚住，而非自己动手；他可以尽情地做自己想做的事并且没有任何障碍。这些动作让那个东西在小穴里碾动着，故意地。  
他倒出几片，喂进克劳德嘴里，然后深深地吻了下去。几乎没有反抗，但也没什么回应。萨菲罗斯将药片顶进了对方的喉咙，激起了呛咳，但最后还是尽数吞下了。作为奖励，他卷着克劳德的舌头，舔过舌苔和牙龈，尽情品尝着这甜美的口腔。  
“没长智齿？看来还有点营养不良，是我疏忽了。”状似忧虑地思考，然后恍然大悟地得出结论，“现在补充也不晚。让小牛茁壮成长是主人的责任，不是吗？”  
轻轻地顶弄了一下，期许赞同的回应。但青年昏厥了，随着动作摇晃，铃铛轻微摇响。  
噢。他把他的小牛操坏了。这个想法是如此美妙。  
拔掉令自己不适的尾巴，与他的小牛亲密贴合，他尽情地、肆意地抽插起来。青年被冲击撞上床头，又被萨菲罗斯用手温柔地护住，尽管这只会让性交更加深入。软绵绵的躯体被拥抱，被亲吻，铃铛不停地响着，间或夹杂无意识的轻哼。没有回应是很无趣的，但是萨菲罗斯得做个负责的主人，他会治好他的小牛的。  
当他把精液灌进肠道时，克劳德终于在昏厥中勃起。  
治疗起作用了。

“醒醒，克劳德？醒醒？”  
轻轻拍打克劳德的脸颊，呼唤他的名字，这是有效的，眼睛眯开一条细缝，无神地看向萨菲罗斯。萨菲罗斯轻笑托起克劳德的头，帮助他看清自己的下体，在他惊恐的视线中，像是炫耀般，把玩着勃起的阴茎，告诉他，“你恢复了健康，是时候继续生产了。”  
克劳德绝望地闭上双眼。

萨菲罗斯认真地给小牛催奶。通常情况下，按摩被认为是有效的，于是他松开捆绑，换了个方便按摩的姿势将青年抱在怀里，并且从后面进入他，确保里面也能被很好地照顾到。  
乳头再次被抚摸，下体也再次遭受了榨汁般的挤压，后穴时不时被顶弄，三处同时的袭击让克劳德在情欲中沉浮，扭曲的表情夹杂着痛苦与享受。是的……享受……他不知道自己被喂了什么，但是他的身体发生了他所不能理解的变化……过度欢爱的痛苦变淡了……它们依旧存在，但是……但是他甚至有点喜欢那样……  
“啊——！”  
重重地一顶，悦耳的叮当声响起，  
“哈……哈……哈啊……”  
心脏剧烈地跳动着，身体向前倒去，又被萨菲罗斯揽回来，全然倚靠在男人的胸膛。他渴望接触，而萨菲罗斯正拥抱着他，这个事实是如此令人……欣喜。  
右边的乳头正在被揉捏，萨菲罗斯捻稔它、拧转它，间或用指甲用力地夹起，刺痛的电流划过神经。这很……很……很舒服。克劳德低头，看见乳头被玩弄得整个肿起，艳红地点缀在胸前。然后他看见了自己的性器，在萨菲罗斯手中不断挤压变形，导管从中伸出，另一端接着存着他的精液的袋子。袋子还是瘪的，一想到萨菲罗斯要求填满它，畏惧中隐隐混入了奇怪的兴奋。  
“啊……啊啊啊……！！！”  
阴茎抽痛起来。他弓起身体想要逃离，又被萨菲罗斯抱紧牢牢地控制在怀里，故意就着快感的顶峰快速抽插一阵。连绵不断的高潮融化了他的神智，令世界只剩一片纯粹的白色。  
当他几乎要死去般瘫软在萨菲罗斯身上时，男人强压兴奋的喘息，在他耳边故作遗憾地叹息，“你没射出来，坏孩子。”  
克劳德颤抖着咽了口唾沫。  
萨菲罗斯又做了一些尝试。他试着按摩小牛的会阴和阴囊，这让它发出一些愉悦又难受的轻哼，依旧没什么变化；刺激乳头也失败了，在重重的吮吸过后，萨菲罗斯把跳蛋用胶布黏在上面，不再关注；最后，他将铃铛的皮带勒紧一格，当克劳德因窒息拼命抓着皮带时，他抱起小牛的大腿，让它完全悬空，猛地压下——  
激烈得可怕的性交开始了。如果克劳德能发出声音，他一定已经大声哭出来，不顾一切地向萨菲罗斯求饶。但是他只能徒劳地抓紧项圈，在萨菲罗斯的控制下一遍又一遍被粗大的阴茎贯穿。充血的粘膜被快速摩擦，肿胀的肠壁不断被挤压，急遽膨胀的快感和窒息的濒死感混乱作一团，再也分不清界限。  
他被迫起伏颠簸着，金发飞散，铃铛欢快地喧闹，叮叮当当不绝于耳。然后他开始剧烈地抽搐，翻起白眼，口水不受控制地流出来。萨菲罗斯短暂停下，似乎在意他的状况；但事实证明并不是，因为紧接着，他推倒了克劳德，把他的脸按进枕头里，以一种残忍至极的力道开始击打前列腺。

他一定是死了。  
至少短暂地死了一会儿，一切感官骤然消失，接下来发生的断片般跳跃了。当意识勉强凝聚起来时，项圈已经被放松，萨菲罗斯依旧埋在他体内，语气竟有几分惊喜。  
“34毫升，继续保持，嗯？”  
“我……”沙哑的声音颤抖着，终于毫无保留地展现出恐惧。萨菲罗斯的眼神饱含兴趣……他一定还打算继续……哪怕自己昏迷或者死去……“我……我会死的……”  
“你对死亡无所畏惧，不是吗？”萨菲罗斯顺着他的脊椎往下抚摸，一直到他们的连接处，含着他的小穴整片红肿着，连带的臀部都有些泛红，看起来是那么惹人怜爱。  
“或者杀了我……杀了我……”这很丢脸，可是他受不了了，尤其当萨菲罗斯将他翻过来，面对面，又开始了抽插的动作，甚至温柔地摸着自己再度勃起的性器。  
“为什么，明明舒服得勃起了。”  
“啊……等、等等……啊啊啊……！！”  
哀鸣骤然拔高，萨菲罗斯正在转动那根导管，尿道正被前所未有地折磨着，后庭也在同时推进，跳蛋还在乳头嗡鸣。  
“呀啊啊……不行了……啊啊啊啊啊啊……萨菲………萨菲啊啊啊……”  
淫靡的水声啧啧不断，与悦耳动人呻吟交织在一起。萨菲罗斯爱极了克劳德现在的样子，臣服在他身下，无助地哭泣，平日里只能吐出恼人言语的嘴现在正哀求地呼唤他的名字。他想现在就狠狠地操他，哪怕已经在他体内释放了许多次；要操得他神智不清，肚子里灌满精液，全身都打上名为萨菲罗斯的烙印。  
但是不行，某种恶趣味阻止了他。  
“那我的牛奶该怎么办？”  
“什……啊啊……什么……？”  
“牛奶。”  
萨菲罗斯抽打他的臀部，然后捻动导管，模仿性交般抽插，现在克劳德两处都被侵犯了。萨菲罗斯不知道这是什么感觉，但是他确信克劳德正体会着绝顶的快乐，因为青年涣散地注视着某处虚空，颤动的嘴唇发不出一点声音，无声地哭泣着。他哭泣的脸是如此诱人，以致萨菲罗斯不由自主地亲吻他的眼角，舔去了咸涩的泪水。  
“你生产的牛奶不够，这可怎么办？”  
“唔……啊啊……对、对不起……”  
“除了对不起呢？”  
“萨菲……萨菲……啊啊啊……不行了……萨菲……要坏掉了……”  
“你应该被惩罚，不是吗？”  
萨菲罗斯的动作停了下来，退出了他的身体，顶端却还在穴口戳刺着，随时会撞进去。他给了克劳德喘息的时间，恶劣地。  
克劳德明白了。如果这就能结束的话。  
他艰难地抱着膝盖，将自己完全敞露在萨菲罗斯面前，几欲昏厥。但他最终做到了，浑身颤抖地邀请萨菲罗斯，他不知道自己竟然能说出这么羞耻的话。萨菲罗斯翘起嘴角。  
“请……请惩罚我……主人……”

当一切结束时，克劳德已经彻底失去了意识，无论是叫唤名字还是拔掉导管，都没能激起半点反应。萨菲罗斯爱怜地亲吻他，将他抱在怀里，但是忽然的，想起什么有趣的事。  
他翻身下床，找到了一只记号笔，在精液袋上写上“MILK”，又画了个心。紧接着，他掐开克劳德的口腔，让他咬着袋子的边缘，愉快地用PHS拍下饱受蹂躏的脸。  
这才餍足地抱着克劳德，埋在他的体内，心满意足地睡去。

 

#关于牛奶的最后

“萨菲罗斯我操你妈！！！！”  
被问候母亲的萨菲罗斯淡定地翻开下一页报纸，咬下一口煎蛋。事实证明，他早就懒得思考杰诺娃那种东西了。  
克劳德抓狂地从楼上冲下来，恶狠狠地朝萨菲罗斯的帅脸砸出PHS。屏保被设置成了一张色情至极的照片，叼着精液袋的青年在昏迷中皱眉，仿佛邀请谁去使用一样。萨菲罗斯接住了PHS放在桌上，毕竟如果砸坏了，克劳德事后还得再抓狂一次。  
“多吃一点。”他善意地微笑。  
克劳德冷笑一声，坐在自己的位置上，“别以为能这样揭过。等着好看吧。”  
不置可否，萨菲罗斯继续看起报纸。克劳德泄愤地咬着煎蛋，狼吞虎咽；他确实饿了，毕竟消耗了不少体力。如果他想把恶劣的同居人揍一遍，最好尽快补充回来。  
“那个东西……”他实在说不出口，“扔了？”  
“什么东西？”明知故问，然后恍然大悟，“哦，你说牛奶。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“没。扔冰箱保存起来了，毕竟是你卖力生产的，我怎么会浪费？”  
克劳德二话不说冲去厨房翻了个遍，却什么也没找到。他回到餐桌准备质问萨菲罗斯，但是同居人已经整装待发，准备出门了。  
“对了，”临行前他回过头来，恶劣的笑容在扩大，“为了不浪费，我把牛奶加进了早餐的煎蛋里。一人一半。”


	5. 斯特莱夫快递及其他（上）

“所以说，我的包裹又没了？”  
“不只是你的。”前台懒懒地说，这个脸上一丛一丛叠着痘、荷尔蒙爆炸的小伙子似乎有点幸灾乐祸，“看到那些骂骂咧咧的傻x了吗？是的，没了，都没了。预定今天五点到的列车，在接近米德加的时候被炸了，三节车厢翻出了轨道，还着了火，什么都没剩下。”  
“？”  
“听说那些怖恐分子本来是准备炸军队那趟的，不过他们没调查清楚惯例晚点这回事，结果炸错了车。”  
“？？？”  
“你还在这里干什么？”  
“我说——”金发青年吃惊地反问，“你们丢了我的包裹，难道不打算赔偿吗？”  
“赔偿？”前台看了青年一眼，看到那蓬陆行鸟似的金发时笑了出来，“寄件的时候没有审核，谁知道里头是什么东西？你不就是因为这个才选择我们吗？违规品。要么你去举报我们——顺便把自己关进去；要么就去找那些怖恐分子讨吧，陆行鸟小子。”  
直到从集散地走出来，游荡在回住所的路上，克劳德仍一脸做梦似的懵逼。他没想过这个，完全没想过——他作为一名身经百战的战士，星球的拯救者，杰诺娃天命之宿敌——在这趟改变星球命运的时间旅行中，竟然被一个小小的快递打败了！  
他有着经验，有着力量，但是他只身一人，他不可能在短时间内完成所有的准备工作，包括武器、交通工具、撤退计划之类的；所以他将部分工作交给了米德加的快递行业。感到光荣吧，拯救世界的任务也有你们的一份力量。但是天杀的，他需要的零件、魔石、伪造证件……无论是什么，就没有哪怕一次能好好到他手上。  
——妈的，竟然还是被同行炸的。  
诅咒着他们的愚蠢，克劳德一脸阴沉地打开门，回到简陋的临时住所。墙和天花板的接合处是发霉的，窗帘已经旧得遮不住光，地下怪异的照明让房间呈现出淡淡的绿色。只有一张桌子，一床简陋的木板，还有一些外卖的盒子尚未扔掉，除此之外没什么个人物品，甚至没有打发时间的东西。克劳德把新的外卖扔在桌上，开了罐冰啤酒，坐在床板上，慢慢喝着。  
在他面前的墙上，被钉着一张萨菲罗斯的海报。克劳德就这么看着他，时刻提醒自己对他的憎恨，又回忆了一遍计划的流程，梳理其中尚未完成的关节，这才开始进食和休憩。  
***  
他憎恨自己的渺小。认真的。  
如果有人胆敢嘲笑他的身高（事实上他并不矮，只不过是平均水准），那么就要做好被蛙变成真正的矮子的准备；但是此刻，克劳德真真正正憎恨起自己的渺小——在作为人类的尺度上。米德加巨蟒的尸体浮在沼泽上，金色的双眼蒙着一层死灰，身下巨大的血泊正汩汩冒着泡融入那滩绿色的泥潭中。他当然可以把他的战利品捞出来，拖到干燥的地方，特种兵的体质赋予了他这种力量。  
但是他没法把它运回米德加。  
克劳德的心都要痛死了。  
想想吧，一整条巨蟒的鳞片，硬度与韧性的完美结合，绝佳的防具材料；蛇肉是可以食用的，尽管野生动物的肉都又老又柴，但作为口粮能节约大量宝贵的资金。可是现在，他只能拎着一个装满腐蚀性液体的硕大毒液囊（最值钱的部分），脚下躺着已经被融蚀掉一半的直剑，呆呆地看着尸体下沉。  
他的鸟背不动那么多东西。此刻，他真的特别想念他的同伴们，各种意义上。  
用陆行鸟诱饵重新把被吓跑的小家伙吸引回来，值得庆幸的是，行李都还在。灰黑色的矿石在行囊的缝隙里若隐若现，乌兹钢，与正宗时同一材质——在他获得最终兵器前，至少不能靠着地下市场的二手货打倒萨菲罗斯。然而它们的密度也很高，对于一头陆行鸟而言，人和货加起来已经很重了，他实在无法在小家伙恳求的目光下添上更多负担。这群可恶的陆行鸟精。  
小心将毒液囊打好结，挂在鸟鞍上。黄色的喙轻啄他的手臂，似乎因为上面腐蚀的伤痕而担忧。克劳德笑着梳理她的羽毛，发出安慰的咕咕声，他在拥有一整个陆行鸟牧场的时候学会了这个。腐蚀很快停止了，几乎是带着滚烫的热度，伤口开始愈合，几分钟后已经只剩下浅淡的疤痕，可以预见这小小的痕迹也很快会消失不见。  
陆行鸟发出惊讶的鸣叫。  
斯特莱夫的平安归来引起了不小的轰动。  
平心而论，克劳德不明白这有什么好惊讶的：每天都有成千上万的人进出这座都市，从远方来，到远方去；即使有不少野兽与怪物徘徊，它们也不会出现在主要的道路上。  
“可是你只花了三天。三天！”房东太太惊呼，她是那种随处可见的中年妇女，克劳德甚至没怎么注意过她，“如果不是你带回了他的信，我简直不能相信！”  
“……哦。”干巴巴地回应。他好像犯了错误。为了节约宝贵的时间，他抄了小道，这比任何已知的路线都要快，也更危险。也许保持沉默是最好的。  
“你吃过晚饭了吗？”她又问，话题骤然跳跃。  
克劳德拿不准要怎么回答，他并不想与太多人扯上关系，这意味着之后神罗清洗的时候会波及更多无辜。但是在拒绝以前，他的肚子已经诚恳地咕咕叫起来。  
“噢。来我家吧。”房东太太笑了起来，“你帮我送了信，总不能让你饿着肚子。”  
“我……”  
“多副餐具而已，你不会拒绝的，是吗？”  
他有点想念妈妈做的饭了。  
在这个世界，这个时间点，妈妈还活着。但是克劳德并没有去看她。时间紧迫是一回事，但更重要的是，他不知道要如何面对。他真的很爱她，可是他也害怕见到她，恐惧将克劳德钉在米德加，挪不动一步。  
真是奇怪，克劳德不是那种能很快与别人打成一片的人，但是在房东太太这里，这种虽简陋却温馨的地方，却能奇异地放松下来，倾听别人的家长里短，间或说上两句。晚上她还给他抱了床被子，克劳德在走近家门的时候才想起满室的垃圾，他不好意思地抢过被子，最后一小段路自己走了回去。  
一切都被收拾得干干净净。萨菲罗斯的海报还被贴了层膜，有毒。  
早该想到的。房东有这里的钥匙，当然回来查看一下情况。但是克劳德把脸埋进被子里，嗅着干净的肥皂味儿，耳朵竟渐渐发红了。该怎么说……他对这种上了年纪的女性……没有一点抵抗力……  
这是他来到这里后，第一次没有想着萨菲罗斯入睡。  
***  
不是……他一个要拯救星球的人，怎么又干起了快递了呢……？  
克劳德困惑不已地接下又一个包裹，顺手塞进了后备箱。没法拒绝。屠夫米特在他差点饿死在这个陌生的世界时，给了他一些剩饭，还给他担保做了些零工。尽管后来克劳德给了他足够的回报，但是看见米特因为米德加见鬼的快递服务困扰时，还是不由自主地行动了。  
这是最后一次。他对自己说。  
“克劳德！”卖碎花小首饰的老婆婆挪着小脚飞快走来，“还有这个，帮我带给在牧场的孙女！”  
“……喔。”  
***  
“我不明白，这对我们有什么好处。”杰西卡谨慎的抱着双臂，对不请自来的金发青年保持着足够的警惕。能轻易找寻到雪崩的据点、放倒他们的哨兵、堂而皇之地表明要跟他们谈笔生意，无论怎么看都来者不善。最重要的是，那双眼睛，渗着幽幽魔晄的毒素，是一双特种兵的眼睛。  
然而他们不得不坐下来谈判，在老巢被端、最强大的战士巴雷特被一拳撂倒的状况下。  
巴雷特用冰块敷着脸，恶狠狠地瞪着这个娘们似的臭小子。  
“至少没有坏处。”青年耸肩，没什么表情，这让雪崩的人觉得他有些高深莫测，“总比你们漫无目的到处破坏要强。”  
“我们只是在践行正义！”杰西卡忍不住反驳。  
“正义，哦？如果你指的正义是炸了贫民窟，干掉的平民数量比神罗还要多——”  
“屁股决定脑袋，走狗。”巴雷特啐了一口。  
这个冒犯的词让青年微微一顿，英气的眉毛拧作一团，气氛登时紧张起来。他们不是他的对手，但若要搏命一战，也未尝不可。但是最后，他只是了然、又略带点厌恶地说道：“我不是什么特种兵。想想，如果神罗要安插间谍，为什么不找更合适的人？”  
这倒是合情合理，但眼睛的异变也是难以解释的。杰西卡思索着，直到比格斯轻拍她的肩膀，悄悄咬着耳朵。  
“我听说过这样一群人：接受过特种兵实验，最后却因为各种原因叛逃。他们当中大部分再也没有出现过，但是偶尔的，有一些从追捕中活了下来，在黑市里做着雇佣兵的营生。”  
杰西卡眼神都变了。  
“好吧，前特种兵先生——”  
“？”不是错觉的话，青年脸上闪过一片茫然。  
“说说我们为什么要接受这个提案。”  
“哦……哦哦。”轻咳一声掩饰尴尬，青年流露出少许不自觉的青涩，“你们难道没有考虑过吗？谁是敌人，谁是朋友？嘘——先听我说，我不想用沉默。”他拆下魔石，放在桌上，这个出乎意料的举动让他们都静默了，“是的，神罗是我们共同的敌人，’我们’，所以为什么要以这种方式——伤害潜在的盟友，把所有人都推到对立面？”  
“正义是需要牺牲的，可不是什么过家家的把戏。”巴雷特冷哼一声，“指望那群被薅毛的羊羔，倒不如自己动手来得痛快。”  
克劳德露出了一种……宠溺的表情？巴雷特鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，浑身不自在。  
“你忽略了群众的力量。”他柔声解释，“他们是任人宰割的羊羔；但同时，他们是魔晄炉的工人，是餐厅的厨师和服务员，是理发店的员工……他们构成了米德加，无处不在，无孔不入。为什么不试着去争取他们的支持？”  
这是雪崩的人从未想过的。像是打开新世界的大门，一切以一种前所未有的面貌向他们展露。他们震得说不出话来，瞪着青年，久久无法回神。  
“所以……这就是你开快递公司的理由？”良久，巴雷特无言地问。尽管青年说得很有道理，但他还是隐隐觉得哪里不对。  
“不全是。不过我想，我们确实有共同利益。”  
青年友善地向他伸出手，巴雷特没有接，让他尴尬地悬在半空。青年没有生气，只是无奈地问，“不用这么小气吧？或者我让你揍上一拳？”  
“我难道连知道你名字的资格都没有吗？没礼貌的家伙。”  
青年愣了一下，笑容淡淡地浮现在嘴角。巴雷特的心可耻地重重的跳了一下，旋即唾弃地呸了一声，这张脸太他妈有欺骗性了。  
“克劳德。克劳德·斯特莱夫。很高兴成为你们的同伴，巴雷特。”  
巴雷特伸出手，错开克劳德的，然后握成拳，佯怒地、轻轻地锤上他的肩膀。“同伴？我们得再考察一阵子。”  
克劳德才不管这个死傲娇，在心里小小地欢呼起来。计划成功了一大步，如果之后能争取到希德和他的飞空艇，那就更完美了。  
他算是明白了，如果不能帮贫民窟的人解决他们的快递需求，可能直到萨菲罗斯去尼布尔海姆放飞自我，他都没办法抽出哪怕一点点时间来关注神罗。无法拒绝的礼物，然后更多的请求，再更多的礼物……简直是个永远的死循环。  
但是现在，在昔日的同伴的帮助下，他终于可以拥有自己的时间。  
不过，盖亚啊，再次认识他们的感觉真好。他终于又有了同伴，这种感觉像是……你的背后永远有人支撑，从此无所畏惧。  
***  
假的。都是假的。  
克劳德怀疑自己雇佣的是假的雪崩。他的麻烦非但没有减少，反倒以一种可怕的比例上升了。  
管理上的麻烦是一回事，毕竟本质上是怖恐分子，对于这种系统化的、纤细的公司制度难以适应。不过考虑到巴雷特的威望，以及克劳德在领导这件事上小小的经验，一切还能勉强运转。最大的问题还是来自神罗——想想，这么多在通缉名单上的罪犯，聚集在一起，神罗会让他们好过吗？  
这种麻烦是在预期中的，但是克劳德没想到，雪崩在特种兵面前，是如此的不堪一击。  
平心而论，他们确实足够强大，这也是为什么克劳德会向他们寻求帮助；但是优秀和卓越是截然不同的，甚至不需要一等兵那个级别，普通一些的特种兵便让他们吃尽苦头。所幸没有损失太多人手，但是这个问题，不得不想办法解决。  
克劳德没有办法每次都及时赶到，也不能永远保护他们。他必须想出一个一劳永逸的办法。  
***  
“老实说，这不是你的风格；你到底想干什么？”  
“我也不知道。我觉得我现在做的事，和我最初想做的事之间，甚至没有一点关系。”克劳德有点绝望地说，“我他妈甚至不知道这一切到底是怎么发生的。”  
“喂！拉老子下水的是你！别这个时候打退堂鼓！”  
“我不是……我没有……我只是在思考人生……”  
巴雷特怀疑地看了他一眼，又重新研究起地图。车队正在出米德加那段开阔的平原上行驶，以他们一贯低调的风格而言，太明目张胆了。毫无疑问，这次旅程一定会被神罗盯上，说不定会趁此机会将他们一网打尽。  
奇怪的是，巴雷特却没有怀疑克劳德背叛了他们；他甚至相信青年有自己的计划，能完美地保护他们的那种。但是无论如何，巴雷特也得有自己的准备。  
“来了。”克劳德忽然从货物之间站起来，望向天空，“让车队停下。”  
“什么来了？”  
没等巴雷特再问什么，漫天火光以雷霆万钧之势扑向他们，狂啸着撕裂了空气！一瞬间巴雷特竟然没反应过来，呆呆地看着彗星带着毁灭的力量轰然砸下，那已经超出了他的理解……不再是凡人可以触及的领域……  
当他终于稳住心神，举起机械手臂打算拼死一搏时，半透明的天幕已然撑开，将他们牢牢地护在其中！  
“我靠！你竟然把护盾用成了全体魔法！”  
咒骂被淹没在轰轰烈烈的爆鸣声中。与震耳欲聋的爆炸相比，护盾之下的安稳就平静得诡异了。巴雷特仰头，看着屏障被砸出一圈又一圈荡开的波纹，却不容置疑地、坚固可靠地将他们牢牢护在其中。就好像，只要这个人在这里，没有人能越过他的防线一步，而他们将永远处于他的羽翼下。  
巴雷特可不是那种任人保护的家伙。他集中注意，寻找敌人可能的落点。  
“散开。”克劳德咬牙挤出几个字。  
“他们都是战士。”巴雷特坚持。  
魔石大放异彩，直到裂痕突现，光芒摇曳着褪去。克劳德或许很强大，但是魔石不行；这种普通人梦寐以求的东西，在他手里就像消耗品一样，承受不住地开始崩碎。  
巴雷特咬咬牙，跳下车，“你给老子等着！”  
护盾终于在狂暴的攻势中破碎，当漫天黄沙散去时，地形已经被彻底改变了，起伏的小山峦被夷为平地，平地又成了低洼。杰内西斯梳理了一下红发，想将那些恼人的沙尘拨去，发现这毫无作用后只得暂且作罢。他提着剑，准备把这些老鼠一网打尽。  
手持长剑的敌人拦在他的身前。  
“就是你？”杰内西斯轻蔑地问，打量对方已经破破烂烂的衣服，心中却有些赞许。守护与破坏，往往破坏是更简单的那个。“折损了我们那么多精锐，想必你已经有心理准备了。”  
“没有折损。”青年冷不丁回了一句。  
什么？“狡辩可逃避不了你的命运。”  
“我把他们都活着放回去了。”青年在奇怪的地方坚持。  
“……你非要关注这种无关紧要的细节吗？还是说期待我饶你一命？我会尽力的。”  
克劳德重重的地叹了口气。杰内西斯感受到了浓重的嘲讽，就像面对一个无理取闹的孩子，这惹恼了他。他发誓要给对方一点教训。  
两团身影很快纠缠在了一起。红色与黑色，更多的是杰内西斯咄咄逼人，狂乱的裂痕划过大地。这头奇异的陆行鸟只进行了必要的反击，阻挡攻势的动作恰到好处，又滴水不漏。他看起来甚至还有点走神。  
又是一声碰撞的锵鸣，火花闪烁，双方的剑死死地锁在一起。杰内西斯压低了对方的剑锋，笑容逐渐扩大，剑身发出熔炉般耀眼的白光，极致的热度瞬间膨胀。他的剑以耐火材料制成，能够承受魔法的炙烤，那么对方呢？  
滚烫的水蒸气瞬间涌遍了视野，喷得杰内西斯措手不及。冰魔法。杰内西斯迅速脱离雾气弥漫的区域以确保视野，但是整个人已经混着泥水，狼狈不堪了。他怒视对方，不得不承认，这应变速度还算可以，是名值得尊敬的战士。  
杰内西斯是这么想的，直到他的膝盖中了一枪。他太过注意面前的对手，以致忘记他们有一大群人；他压根就没把他们放在眼里。  
“你——你们——！”  
克劳德耸了耸肩，开心地与偷袭成功的巴雷特迎面碰拳，无论什么时候，他们的合作总是如此默契无间。  
“卑鄙无耻！”  
“我不是一个人。”克劳德理所当然地说，“我们是一个团队。”  
“……这就是你偷袭的理由吗！”  
“说得好像你没偷袭似的。”巴雷特给了他一脑刮，终于让这张聒噪的嘴陷入安静。  
***  
奇耻大辱，真正的奇耻大辱！  
杰内西斯宁愿自己被杀掉，光荣地战死，也好过现在这样，毫发无损地被放回来，就好像他和那些低级的特种兵没有一点差别。好了，现在全神罗都知道了，拉普索道斯中将输给了小小的C.S.快递，甚至被他们怜悯地打包寄•回•来，顺带做了一波商业宣传。  
他的失败是影响极大的。这是另一个令他感到苦涩的地方，甚至比受挫的自尊心更难受。  
神罗方面正在考虑与C.S.快递的谈判。作为最后手段的萨菲罗斯得到的指示是待命，即使不认为银发将军会输，神罗也不想承担这种风险——杰内西斯的失败令他们的态度发生了转变，格外小心谨慎起来。  
而这一切都是因为那群狡猾奸诈怖恐分子。杰内西斯认为有必要挽回自己的错误。  
“安吉尔。”他推开朋友办公室的门，对方正在摆弄新到的盆栽，“我需要你的帮助。”  
『我们是一个团队。』  
杰内西斯默念着这句话，一遍又一遍，然后扬起残酷的微笑。说得好像他没有自己的团队一样。如果这是团队战，那么他的队友绝对不会输给任何人。他确实抱着这样的想法，直到发现……安吉尔脚下丢着C.S.快递的包装。  
杰内西斯瞬间就炸了。  
“嘘，嘘——！”安吉尔露出心虚的笑容，看着这样一张正气十足的脸，你甚至不能想象他正在里通外敌！“其他公司的快递，包括神罗的，总是粗暴地弄坏我的植物。再说了，C.S.快递收编了那些捣乱的怖恐分子，降低了米德加的犯罪率，也算是件好事。”  
去你妈的团队。  
但最终，杰内西斯也只能无力地吐出几个字。  
“……叛徒。”  
***  
总之——克劳德如释重负地想——C.S.快递总算在米德加站稳了跟脚，从此以后，米德加的快递水平得到了质的飞跃，可喜可贺。  
……等等，最开始他想干什么来着？


	6. 斯特莱夫快递及其他（中）

萨菲罗斯不被允许接触C.S.快递。  
但是，但是。神罗忘记禁止他使用快递了。  
从安吉尔那得到的名片正无声地发出邀请，挠得他有些心痒。在这件事上，他与安吉尔有志一同地无视了杰内西斯遭遇的那些小小挫折，毕竟，友人除了自尊意外没受到任何实质的伤害。从另一个角度而言，C.S.快递的态度甚至是友善的，就像任何表面上一团和气的资本家，乐意倾听你的一切需求。  
这极大地勾起了萨菲罗斯的兴趣，以致他特地跟塔克斯打了个招呼，弄到了新的PHS与IC卡——这倒不是为了避开监视，而是提醒他们把项圈稍微放松点，无视一些无伤大雅的逾矩。  
拨通名片上的号码，走至窗边，俯瞰脚下川流的车辆并等待。  
“C.S.快递，请讲。”  
稍嫌冷淡的声音，萨菲罗斯想，作为客服而言有些失职，不过也不是那么难以接受。  
“您好？”对面又问，在催促。  
萨菲罗斯并非刻意晾着对方，或者为了从背景音中探寻某些信息，那是塔克斯该做的事。在拨打这通电话前，萨菲罗斯已经在心里预演了无数遍：快递某个物品至足够危险的地区，相当大的可能由杰内西斯称呼的那个陆行鸟小子负责；然后自己可以扮演劫匪或者别的什么，在不破坏协约的前提下与之交手。老套，拙劣，却行之有效。  
唯一的问题是——直到付诸行动之前，萨菲罗斯甚至没意识到这会成为最大的问题——他不知道该寄什么。诚然，魔石、兵器、随便什么都可以寄送，却不够私人，没有私人到非要走C.S.快递的程度，这会引起不必要的警惕。  
“如果没事的话——”  
“等等。”  
石子投入湖泊溅起涟漪，气氛瞬间发生了变化。  
“萨菲罗斯。”如果原先只是冷淡，那么现在萨菲罗斯见识到了何谓冷酷，“我们拒绝与神罗发生业务往来。”  
“而你们前天才送了一等兵的包裹。”萨菲罗斯下意识反驳。  
“……”  
等等，为什么他会知道自己的身份？是认识的人？C.S.快递已经牛逼到可以挖神罗的墙脚了吗？萨菲罗斯试探地开口：“我们见过？”  
回应他的是挂断的嘟嘟声。再次拨过去时，已经切换成另一个声音甜美的客服了。  
很好，他成功引起了大将军的注意。  
***  
扎克斯•菲尔特别委屈。  
“我真傻，真的。”扎克斯抬起他小狗般湿漉漉的眼睛，接着说，“我单知道我的女孩有那么——可爱，全世界都会喜欢她；我不知道某些人竟然无耻到这个地步。我只不过是出了趟任务，我还记得写信，特地指名了C.S.快递，就怕在路上耽误了。可是谁能想到——他们竟然会监守自盗！”  
“我不是……我没有……”为什么这句话似曾相识？克劳德硬着头皮解释，“我们只是在商量业务，通过快递扩大鲜花市场……对，就是这样。”  
“鲜花业务。”扎克斯哽咽了，几乎说不出完整的话，“这才短短几天啊，男朋友辛苦做出来的花车就用不上了，只有C.S.快递才配得上那娇嫩美丽的花儿。”他捂着心口，悲痛地向后倒去，“罢了罢了，我知道的。强摘的花会枯萎，她只能生长在合适的土壤上。比如陆行鸟粪。”  
“嘿，戏精，谁是陆行鸟粪呢。”爱丽丝小小地踹了他一脚，“快起来。”  
“我站不起来了。”扎克斯抓住爱丽丝的脚踝，“除非世界上最可爱的女孩亲我一下。”  
“那你还是别起来了。”  
“哼！”  
爱丽丝看看克劳德，又看看扎克斯，露出有点尴尬又有点歉疚的表情。克劳德明白了，他不自在地后退了一点，转过身去，打从心底感谢他们记得顾及一下单身狗。伴随轻轻一声啵唧，扎克斯趾高气扬地跳起来，活蹦乱跳地向那个陆行鸟小子嘚瑟所有权，却看到克劳德掩饰不住的淡淡笑意。  
盖亚啊……扎克斯真的差那么一点点就原谅他了。  
他原以为青年是那种阴柔的、沉郁的、小肚鸡肠的家伙，除了脸好一无是处，可女人们偏偏喜欢。有句话怎么说来着……只有男人最了解男人是什么货色！可是当他笑起来的时候，沉郁成了腼腆，阴柔也只不过是青涩；他看起来就像那种会黏在你屁股后面团团转的小男孩，总是故作严肃老成，笑起来的时候却能让人的心都融化。  
“你笑什么？”扎克斯下意识反问。  
笑容消失了。扎克斯发誓他不是那个意思——  
“我……我很抱歉。”青年局促地说，不敢对上他的视线。喂喂，扎克斯几乎真的要怀疑他们两个真的做了什么对不起他的事了。“我以后不会再来了。希望没给你们带来太大的困扰。”  
“你已经是困扰了。”  
扎克斯快步上前。青年下意识摸向后腰的剑柄，旋即触电般松开。这个小动作被扎克斯所捕捉，旋即激起更深的怒意。他猛地揪起对方的衣领，青年下意识扣紧他的双臂，毛衣在过度拉扯下变形，而他们在一瞬间对上视线。  
那双眼睛，流淌着魔晄的异彩。  
意识到扎克斯眼中流露的震惊为何，克劳德难堪地、无措地试图挣开。这几乎不费什么力气，双方都没怎么认真。但是他也没就此离开，只是羞愧地低着头，像只斗败的狗，等候主人的发落。  
真是奇怪的联想。扎克斯抱着双臂，给了对方一点空间。“你这人是怎么回事？怎么搞得好像都是我的错一样？”  
“没事。是我的问题。”  
“所以你果然在觊觎我的女朋友。”  
“我没有……”  
“什么，难道你竟然感受不到她的魅力？！”  
“……”  
克劳德抬起头，因为这番近乎无理取闹的胡搅蛮缠懵了，不知所措的表情令扎克斯一下没绷住，嗤地一下笑岔了气，搭着青年的肩膀笑得直不起腰。再佯作愤怒已经来不及，他索性笑了一会儿，这才慢慢抬头，“你这家伙，是不是呆过头了？”  
“？”  
“我不晓得你在害怕什么，可是，别把我想象成那么小气的人啊。我的女孩那么棒，当然有数不胜数的人排着队追求她；即便如此，她最喜欢的还是我，这点自信我还是有的。”自然而然地薅了把金毛，扎克斯揽过他的肩膀，“别这么紧张，我已经下班了，现在不是神罗的人。可以说说你的故事了吗，陆行鸟快递员？”  
“别叫我陆行鸟。”拨开扎克斯锲而不舍的手，克劳德终于重新露出笑容，“没什么可说的，在快递公司混口饭而已。”  
“喔！我早就想知道你们是怎么回事了！上次杰内西斯的事，你知道的吧……”  
克劳德一边点头，一边在扎克斯看不见的角度，悄悄向爱丽丝比了个“V”。  
***  
如果可以的话，克劳德能蹲在一边看他们谈恋爱看一辈子。  
当他利用职务之便，拿到扎克斯的信件的那一瞬，他甚至已经想好了他们孩子的教名。尽管克劳德并不擅长应付那些软绵绵的小东西，但是他对自己在孩子当中受欢迎的程度还是有所自觉的。他想象那会是一个和扎克斯一样胡闹的女孩，还有一个和爱丽丝一样狡黠的男孩——性格总是继承自对方的性别，不是吗？他会给他们讲父母的糗事，带他们去冒险，把全世界最宝贵的魔石送给他们当玻璃弹珠玩——  
只要没有意外。  
所以当扎克斯面带焦虑，向他倾吐关于杰内西斯叛逃的担忧时，克劳德终于想起自己真正的使命。  
“我要离开一阵。”克劳德告诉埋在文件堆里的巴雷特。巴雷特是少有的、文化程度不错的雇佣兵，尽管一只手臂多少为工作带来了不便。“是时候进行下一步了。”  
“什么……？”巴雷特头都没抬，他正计算到关键部分，最恨有人打断思路，“别吵、别吵。”  
“是时候推翻神罗邪恶的统治了。”克劳德又说。  
“随便！你是老板你说了算！”  
克劳德等了好一会，久到他以为巴雷特已经全身心投身于伟大的快递事业中、再也不记得复仇这件小事，这个粗壮的男人才终于停下笔，若有所思地看向克劳德。  
“我不管你要怎么推翻，”他说，“但是现在，想办法给我弄更多人手回来。”  
“……喔。”  
***  
当得知自己的寿命所剩无几时——从不间断的疼痛、衰弱纠缠着肉体，也焦灼着杰内西斯的内心——最先感到的竟然是恐惧。这既令他羞耻，也令他愤怒。他本以为自己无所畏惧，或者至少能坦然迎接死亡，因为他曾无数次沉浸在悲剧英雄的诗篇中，并视之为值得尝试的结局。但是现在，面对死神逼近的脚步，他才意识到自己也不过也是个庸俗的凡人，为了生存丑态毕现。  
而一切尝试都失败的如今，绝望反倒渐渐淡去，取而代之的是平静得诡异的愤怒。他知道自己应该做什么，他会并且他有能力这么做——如果死亡是不可避免的结局，那么，他得带着罪魁祸首一道。他们一个也跑不掉。  
笨苹果烂熟的味道化开在空气里，甜腻得叫人恶心。杰内西斯皱起鼻子，心烦意乱地搭上门把手。  
门从里面被打开了。  
“为什么你会在这里！”他难以置信地瞪着冒出来的陆行鸟小子，对方叼着小半块苹果派，嘴角还黏着可笑饿的碎屑。  
克劳德顺手关上门，掩去可以预见的争吵，“我以为你已经知道，我是个送快递的。”  
杰内西斯可不会这么天真，迅速拉开两人间的距离，同时观察可能的埋伏。他并没有忘记克劳德曾展现的毋庸置疑的实力，即使没有偷袭，结果也很难说。  
“你们在被神罗通缉。”『你们』这个词用得很妙，杰内西斯不得不重新审视，斯特莱夫对这一切究竟知道多少；但是说到底，那双特种兵的眼睛，难道他是另一个受害者？“然后你也知道，我们公司——”  
“没有‘我们’。”  
难以言喻的表情，仿佛在指责杰内西斯这个杠精无理取闹。但最后，克劳德还是妥协了。“你也知道，我的公司本质上还是个反神罗组织，致力于推翻神罗邪恶的统治——”  
“我可看不出来你们有类似的打算。”杰内西斯嘲讽全开，“难道我要去送快递吗，像你一样？”  
他看起来就要炸毛了。扳回一城，杰内西斯心情愉快地想，心中抑郁终于散去些许。深呼吸几下，克劳德重新稳定情绪，“所以，要来为我工作吗？”  
“我拒绝。我再也不会被任何人利用。”  
“你非要把合作看成利用？”  
“合作是对双方都有好处的事，我可看不出来——我不需要你，而你在我身上也得不到任何好处。劳烦让让，趁我还有理智的时候。”  
回应他的是克劳德分寸不让地守在门前，大言不惭，“如果要动手，我认为你和安吉尔一起上比较好。”  
“先想好没有偷袭该怎么赢吧！”  
再没有任何顾虑，杰内西斯挥剑而出，二人狠狠地撞在了一起！  
纠缠中，克劳德正试图将杰内西斯引出居民区。杰内西斯注意到这一点，却并未指出，他实在太需要一场酣畅淋漓的发泄，无论对象是谁都好。他们在果园引起了一些骚动，树木倾倒，草皮翻卷，烈火焚烧中的笨苹果渐渐干枯焦黑，如同那些虚伪正被撕碎，令杰内西斯感到一阵扭曲的快意。  
“神罗给了你多大的好处，让你不惜当一只摇尾乞怜的狗，护着那些恶心丑陋的家伙？”直剑重重劈下，克劳德不得不错开锋芒。杰内西斯抓住机会，追击接连不断，狂乱的轨迹织就密不透风的网，血痕渐渐在青年身上显露。  
雷光闪过，杰内西斯稍稍迟滞，克劳德趁势拉开距离，伤口正以肉眼可见的速度愈合。哈，至少在怪物这一点上，他们还是一致的。  
“你知道自己现在什么样子吗？只想着把整个世界都拖入地狱。”克劳德忽然说。杰内西斯当然知道，不用照镜子也能想象，一定扭曲得如同神曲中的恶魔，在沸腾的血河中苦苦煎熬。 “简直和他一样。”他轻声说。  
“难道他们不该下地狱吗？”杰内西斯怒笑着反问。  
没有回答。  
剑与剑再次碰撞，忽然细微的碎裂声响起，乌兹钢应声崩断！杰内西斯得意地笑了。冷——热——冷——热交替几轮，即使克劳德以冰魔法缓解了热度的伤害，金属疲劳却不可避免。断刃弹向空中，时间近乎凝固般延迟，杰内西斯的长剑径直刺入青年腹部，贯穿肉体的钝感是如此迷醉——  
克劳德不退反进，抄起半截利刃，狠狠地插进了杰内西斯的肩窝！  
血花飞溅，杰内西斯踉跄一下松开了剑，向后倒去，动弹不得。他早已是强弩之末，劣化的痛苦无时不刻不在折磨他，最后一击不过是个楔子，让残破不堪的身躯迎来应有的结局。他品尝着疼痛，恍惚间，觉得这样的结局也不错。也许他只是追求毁灭本身，无论是别人的，还是自己的。  
克劳德压抑地呻吟着，将剑从腹部拔出，扔到一边。杰内西斯闭眼听着窸窸窣窣的动静，直到克劳德来到他身边，居高临下地俯视。他的目光充满了疲倦，但更多的是柔软的怜悯；怜悯深深刺痛了杰内西斯的自尊  
“结束了。”杰内西斯冷哼一声，“你还在等什么？别用那种廉价的怜悯恶心我。”  
克劳德松开捂着腹部的手，粘稠的血已经开始凝结成块。在杰内西震惊的目光下，他摘下手套，拉开毛衣的拉链，露出精悍的胸膛与腰线，伤口还在流血。  
等等，等等，这是什么展开？  
“你想干什么！”杰内西斯惊了，“我警告你！做人要有底线！你不能……”  
在杰内西斯进一步胡思乱想并吐露他龌龊的想法之前，克劳德骑在正欲挣扎的他身上，野蛮地拎着他的脑袋，按在伤口附近。“给我舔。”  
“……”  
“快点！待会就愈合了！”  
“……杀了我吧。求你了。”  
克劳德简单粗暴地把杰内西斯的脸按了下去。  
鲜血糊了杰内西斯一脸，腥味化开在口腔里，令人几欲作呕。但是最初的恶心过后，另一种奇怪的感觉渐渐升腾……不是说疼痛消失了，而是变成了另一种形式……不再是那种耗竭生命般的干涸感，而是单纯的、为保护身体而存在的疼痛，它很锐利，却也带着痊愈的希望。  
霍兰德死前曾说过，如果能得到原型的细胞……  
是这个原因吗？杰内西斯迟疑地张开口，舌尖轻触，温热的液体滑进喉咙。  
克劳德微微颤抖，抓着杰内西斯的头发，发根揪得生疼，刚刚那下撞击显然令他很不好受。杰内西斯抬头，正想让他放松点，却被那种忍耐的、痛苦的表情所蛊惑。当克劳德让他快点结束时，杰内西斯只是恶趣味地环住他的腰，嘴唇慢慢地、反复地划过伤口，轻轻吮吸着。  
“唔……”  
强大而美丽的野兽，也会流露出如此脆弱的声音吗？杰内西斯细细地舔舐伤口，间或用牙齿划过。当这种程度的戏弄已经无法满足他时，他开始悄然向下。  
枯枝断裂的声音。  
安吉尔站在树林的边缘，世界观处于崩塌的边缘，就连洁白的羽翼也似乎黯然不少。他绝望地看着这两个人，一个躺着，一个坐着，大庭广众之下在做着不可描述的事，还他妈是在这种危机边缘。  
“安吉尔我——”  
“你们——我——随你们便吧！”  
他捂着眼睛，落荒而逃，完全忘记了最初的目的。  
***  
平心而论……算了，根本无法平心而论。  
安吉尔对克劳德这个人的感觉是复杂的。当他撞见这两人在小树林里不可描述——即便后来澄清了误会，第一印象总是难以磨灭的——尽管他试过给杰内西斯找各种理由，比如英雄之间的惺惺相惜，又比如绝望之下的互舔伤口，但无论怎么看……不就是两个寡廉鲜耻的家伙在乱搞吗！无论如何，轻浮这个标签是没法摘下了。然后，当克劳德提出要雇佣他，而安吉尔以同样的理由拒绝并被打败后，一点点敬意油然而生。  
如果不是克劳德拿走了破坏剑的话。  
“我就一个问题，你们现在有钱吗？”冷静指出账户被冻结的事实，这个钱鬼一笔一笔地算起了帐，“我的剑，乌兹钢的，知道我花了多少钱才搞到手吗？”  
“不过尔尔。”杰内西斯批判则个，“大不了把我的剑拿去。”  
“谁要你的破剑。”  
“你敢说她是破剑？再说一次？”  
够了，不要再破坏我对你们为数不多的好感。  
安吉尔绝望地捂着脸，恨不得马上把这两个幼稚鬼掐死。不过确实，一分钱难倒英雄好汉。即使在危机重重的当下，安吉尔依旧想弥补给斯特莱夫造成的损失；渴求死亡的结局是一回事，但欠着别人，确实安吉尔所难以忍受的。  
“如果不够的话，”他艰难地说，“我这还有一把剑，尽管——”  
“成交。”  
安吉尔惊了，克劳德的反应看起来……看起来就像觊觎破坏剑已久，就等着他开口的这一刻。他还想再说点什么，比如以克劳德的体型而言这种重武器是极端的不合适；又比如破坏剑本身用的并不是什么名贵材料，曾经寄予的荣耀也不过是个轻薄的谎言，这笔交易毫无价值可言。  
但是看克劳德爱不释手的模样，这些话又都被咽了下去。  
算了，随便他吧。  
“破坏剑我暂时替你保管。”熟练地将大剑背至后背，“你也可以选择为我工作，直到赎回它。”  
“不必了。”  
“理解。”克劳德点头，“接下来我们算算其他费用。衣服、手套、治疗、交通燃料，这部分应该没有异议？还有就是我的出场费，事先声明，我很贵的。”  
“……挨揍也是付费服务？”  
“如果你要赖账，我会想办法从扎克斯身上拿回来。”  
安吉尔犹豫了，看向杰内西斯，“你怎么看？”  
“还能怎么看。”杰内西斯咧开嘴角，那并非妥协或感激的笑容，而是更危险的、富于攻击意味的微笑，“事先声明，我就是死，死在这里，被扔去给狮鹫当饲料，也不会送快递的。”  
***  
“这份工作比我想象中要有趣一点。”  
杰内西斯若有所思。  
***  
生平第一次，萨菲罗斯尝到了思念的滋味。  
直到失去，才意识到他们在自己的生活中占据了怎样的地位。时至今日，他依旧不愿相信他的朋友们背叛了神罗，背叛了他，这其中一定有什么不为人知的原因；但是一想到自己是唯一被排除在外的那个，失落与怨愤无论如何也无法平息。  
更糟糕的是，这股烦闷竟无处可说。  
多么奇怪，哪怕高高在上如萨菲罗斯这般的神祇，也是需要有人说话的。  
他迫切地想要和某人交谈，与神罗无关、与任何他所熟悉的世界毫无瓜葛的人；他可以放肆倾吐而不必顾忌自身形象——在他尚未察觉的时候，这种习惯已经成了本能，以致他几乎忘了自己生而为人。  
而人类是一种社群生物，需要理解，也需要被理解。  
他拨通了C.S.快递的号码。  
“萨菲罗斯。”对面平静地问候。  
“……”他记得这个人的声音，这既是惊喜，也是惊吓，“你们已经渗透到可以监控神罗通讯的地步了吗？”但说实话，这个意外让他有一点小小地愉悦，出于某种叛逆心理，“还有什么是你们做不到的？”  
“只是针对你的号码进行了转接，不值一提。好了，说出你的目的。”  
这么说，对方至少是管理层，能对公司运营进行干预的那种。范围一下缩小许多。不耐烦的情绪依旧显而易见，这让萨菲罗斯更为好奇，是什么阻止了对方结束通讯。“你想从我这里得到什么？”  
“电话是你打来的。”  
“却是你选择了接起。”他提醒。  
对面传来窸窸窣窣的声响，隔着空气与电路，不大真切。但是萨菲罗斯捕捉到了一瞬的气促，并且为自己成功撩拨了对面的情绪而得意，不知不觉中，这竟成了一点无聊中的小消遣，帮助他远离烦闷的现实，短暂地休憩。  
在等待对方平静下来的过程中，萨菲罗斯任凭思绪联翩。他确信他们之间一定有什么瓜葛，单方面的，而他一定会抽丝剥茧，将这层关系挖出来，让对方赤裸地坦露在他面前，被他控制。  
“我无法冷静面对你。”   
“显而易见。”  
“但我还是想听听你的想法。什么都好。”  
惊愕地睁大双眼，萨菲罗斯开始庆幸这只是通讯而非面对面。往靠椅一躺，他佯作镇定，“你想窥视我的弱点。”  
“如果你有那种东西的话。”听起来更像是自嘲而非讽刺，“是的，我想。我想知道关于你的一切，你在想什么，为何这么想，又打算怎么做——这既令我忐忑不安，又倍感期待。”  
他在意我。萨菲罗斯确定了。“那么——代价呢？”  
“你想要什么？”  
问题回到了原点，第一次对话匆匆结束的地方。萨菲罗斯并没有特别想要的东西。他思索着，一边环视过于空旷的办公室，忽然意识到这里缺了什么。比想象中更自然而然的，萨菲罗斯说出了真实想法——这比他在战场上以后背面对敌人更为罕见。  
“我听说，没有你们送不了的快递。”不自觉地敲打桌沿，萨菲罗斯斟酌措辞，“向我证明这一点，找到安吉尔•修雷与杰内西斯•拉普索道斯，完好无损地送到我面前。这就是你想知道的一切：我要找到我的朋友，不惜一切代价。”  
“……”他会是什么反应？迎难而上？知难而退？  
然而下一秒。电话又被挂断了。  
真是个没教养的家伙，萨菲罗斯想。心情却好上了几分。  
***  
萨菲罗斯所不知道的是，他的话被录了音，并且断章取义地只截取了最后一小部分，在安吉尔与杰内西斯面前公开处刑了。  
『我要找到我的朋友，不惜一切代价。』  
“女神在上！这是什么三流言情小说里的霸道总裁吗！”杰内西斯笑倒在沙发上，架在扶手上的双腿随之晃动，“『不惜一切代价』，我的天啊，为什么我从来没发现这家伙这么闷骚！”  
“别这么说他。”安吉尔小小地指责，却也在微笑，“无论如何，这是在关心。”  
“不……我不行了……噗哈哈哈哈……”  
安吉尔叹息着摇头，不再多言，但是望向克劳德的眼神中，充满了感激。  
克劳德不自在地撇开视线，一言不发地离开了。但是当他走出房间，完美地将背影留给二人时，面上却再也压不住恶意的笑容。  
来吧，萨菲罗斯，来互相伤害啊！


	7. Chapter 7

（下）

“我相信你们不会喜欢血的味道。”  
“这就是它变得如此恶心的原因？”  
杰内西斯捏着鼻子，痛苦地一口闷下药剂，整张脸毫无形象地扭曲了。味蕾瞬间爆炸，舌根都麻了，他从来不晓得世界上有这么恶心的东西——就像女巫熬制的毒汤，用上蛞蝓的粘液、蟾蜍的卵、蜥蜴的指甲，或者还有蝾螈的眼珠子？他哆嗦着，奋力扼住命运的咽喉，企图阻止呕吐的冲动。  
克劳德鄙夷地看着他，“有那么难喝吗？”  
“自己做的东西心里没点数吗！”  
“没有。”理所当然地耸肩，“又不是我喝，我管它什么味道。”  
“马上你就知道了。”杰内西斯冷笑一声，忽然暴起扑向克劳德，按住他的手臂死死压在地上，“安吉尔！快！”  
“什么？”喝到一半的安吉尔眯着眼睛，正试图让呛出来的眼泪倒流回去。  
克劳德变了脸色，奋力挣扎起来，这让杰内西斯更加确定他就是故意的。要制服像克劳德这样身经百战的战士着实要费一番功夫，但是怒火振奋了红发诗人，让他忽略扭打中挨的黑脚与头槌，在青年并未下死手的前提下，狞笑着取得了优势。  
是这样吗？  
袖套一松，克劳德一个金蝉脱壳抽出左臂，照着杰内西斯的鼻梁就是一拳！  
当安吉尔终于从药剂的毒害中缓过来，意识到自己应当作为中间人调解一番时，局面已经成了杰内西斯单方面被按着打。他插进两人之间，举起双手，安抚地示意克劳德冷静，“算了算了，别跟他计较，你知道他没什么恶意的。”  
“看在你的份上。”冷冷地甩下这句话，克劳德揉着淤青的嘴角，“袖套还我。”  
显然，安吉尔知道自己可没这么大面子，看来某种意义上青年也是心虚的。确保克劳德不会再动手后，他识趣地让开，让青年取回自己的东西。孰料杰内西斯一把抓住对方的手腕，面色不善地诘问：“这是什么？”  
安吉尔这才注意到，尽管已经淡得快看不出痕迹，克劳德平日里遮着的手臂上竟遍布针孔。他吃惊得说不出话，只能看着杰内西斯气势汹汹地逼问；如果没挂着可笑的鼻血就更好了。  
“没什么。”克劳德漠不关心地抽手，没抽开。这让他有点恼羞成怒，反讽道：“为什么会变成这样，你心里没点数吗？”都是实验室出身，非要他撕开伤口，把血淋淋的过去送给他当消遣？  
但是杰内西斯如遭雷劈的表情，还有僵在那动弹不得的身躯，让克劳德觉得，这句话在理解上似乎有一点小小的偏差。  
不过说到底，他不欠他们什么，也没必要澄清误会。草草把袖套扣回左肩，重整衣装，避免外头那群八卦分子又搞出什么大新闻，克劳德这才继续开口，“我要离开几天，剩下的在冰箱里，你们看着办。在还清欠我的钱之前，请务必不要与神罗接触，更不要去执行你那个听起来傻不拉几的复仇女神计划，明白了吗？”  
“……哪里傻了！”  
“安吉尔，看住他，做得到吗？”  
“我尽力。”  
没有什么比安吉尔的承诺更为可靠。克劳德点头，不再赘言，干脆利落地离开了。  
寂静停驻在不大的小木屋内，两人一时无言。最后行动起来的是杰内西斯，他沉默地打开冰箱，看见冰柜那层里整整齐齐码着的玻璃瓶。四十个。罪恶感忽如其来，击中了杰内西斯。他捂着胃，沉甸甸的，慢慢蹲了下去。  
***  
“这里，这里，还有这里，这片三角地带，有成群的Bottomswell出没，挡住了我们的物流。”地图被摊开，巴雷特在朱农一带比划着，“你小子不是很能放火吗？去看看能不能一次清了。”  
“嗯。”杰内西斯心不在焉地点头。  
“我不管你怎么不服气，既然已经是克劳德的手下败将，就别耍花花肠子——”等等，这家伙刚刚说什么来着？巴雷特难以置信地瞪着他，不敢相信自己听到了什么，“你竟然就这么答应了？不闹点别扭？”  
“或者你比较希望我现在把你们一锅端了，人头上缴神罗领赏？也不是不行。”  
还是熟悉的调调，巴雷特放下心来，欣慰地拍拍杰内西斯的肩膀。“对了，这个替我带给克劳德。”他们住一块，算是一种妥协，既能让雪崩的人放心，也能减少不必要的矛盾，“扔浴室就行了。”  
杰内西斯狐疑地翻过瓶子的另一面，“防脱洗发水”几个大字跃然眼中。  
该怎么说呢……就是一想到那个陆行鸟头也会像个油腻的老男人，忧心忡中后退的发际线，杰内西斯就控制不住地震惊……还有点幻灭的绝望……  
“你们不知道吗？他没说？”巴雷特纳闷，“为了给你们提供那啥，对，那个遗传因子，他拔了不少头发，都得是带毛囊的那种，后脑勺已经秃了一小片……”他越说声音越小，渐渐意识到自己好像说了什么不该说的东西。算了，溜了溜了。“东西我送到了，走了！”  
生平仅见，特种兵向怖恐分子露出了和善的微笑，友好地告别。  
“安吉尔。”洗发水被轻轻放在桌上。安吉尔甚至不能想象，它是怎么在杰内西斯手上维持完好的。微笑变成了扭曲的狞笑，杰内西斯咬牙切齿，一字一句，“要是不找到他的弱点，给他点教训，我就不姓拉普索道斯！”  
“……那个姓本来就是假的。”安吉尔小声提醒。  
***  
克劳德打了个喷嚏。他缩着肩膀，拨开重重水雾，继续往山腰走去。  
在杰内西斯如火如荼地翻箱倒柜、意图寻找到青年不为人知的隐秘时，克劳德正跋涉在尼布尔海姆的山路上。露水从灌木跌落，晕湿了裤脚；湿润的泥土黏在靴底，一步一步，步履维艰。这条路有这么难走吗？当他离开，怀揣期待前往大城市追逐梦想时，竟不曾感到一丝一毫的阻碍；可是现在，心中只剩无尽的忐忑与酸楚，身体也打起颤来。  
悄无声息地潜入小镇，即使闭着眼睛，双脚也将他带往回家的方向。  
他只看一眼。  
就一眼。  
孩子快乐的笑声吸引了他的注意。目光所及，那个又瘦又小的小家伙像太阳一样跃入视野，一下将阴沉的迷雾驱散。克劳德惊呆了，几乎忘记将自己藏好。盖亚啊……那是他吗……曾经的他是能够这样笑的吗？如此天真，如此美好，如同一触即碎的梦。不受控制地，他跟在男孩后头，直到停驻在家门前。  
“我回来了！”小男孩欢快的声音被门掩去。  
“我回来了。”克劳德轻声说。  
只消一眼，万般柔情涌上心头。  
然而，另一个陌生男人的声音令克劳德警觉起来，隔着门，隐隐绰绰的。他上前两步，皱眉倾听，隐约能听到母亲温柔地和那个男人说着话，年幼的自己也在一旁聒噪地叽叽喳喳。  
克劳德要疯了。  
妈妈！那个野男人是谁！！！  
右手摸向后背的破坏剑，左手贴门，正欲推开，忽的就从里面猛地顶开，一道绿光猝不及防地射向他。大剑的笨重成了累赘，克劳德生生吃下这一击，魔法的波动瞬间淌过全身。退到院子里，抡动破坏剑戒备地立于身前，却发现一个状态驱散都用不出来，击中他的是『沉默』。  
“是我。”文森特合上门，“好久不见，克劳德。”  
***  
文森特在前，克劳德在后。  
上山途中，金发青年一直沉默不语，这一点倒是跟文森特记忆中的形象吻合。但是，许久未见的老朋友重逢，连声问好都没有，未免太过了。难道回来的不止一人这件事，带给了他如此之大的冲击？  
“就算是你，我也不会原谅的。”克劳德闷闷地说。  
原谅？噢，自己确实在尼布尔海姆逗留得足够久，但这是有原因的。文森特继续往前走。“我必须保护‘你’，还有你的母亲。”  
“她不需要你的保护。”  
一顿，“你确定要这么跟我说话？”  
“我不觉得有任何问题。”  
这已经不是“不友好”的程度了。文森特停下脚步，转过身，抱着双臂，准备把话说清楚。“你在生气？”  
“没有。”  
“为什么？”  
“我说了没有！”克劳德避开他的视线，退缩地望向另一侧；这副表情文森特再熟悉不过，“没什么……真的没什么，我只是需要一点时间接受。”他焦躁不安地抚过左臂，多年以来，已经成了一个不自觉的习惯，“世界变化得如此之快，而我总是跟不上前进的步伐。”  
文森特的神色和缓下来，点头表示理解。这里对他们而言，意味着太多，难怪被告知一切危机已经解除后，青年的反应却更加紧绷。那只是一种无所适从，并终将被时间抚平。“已经都过去了，克劳德。杰诺娃不再是威胁。”  
“杰诺娃？”克劳德一愣，“关杰诺娃什么事？”  
“？”  
“我们不是在讨论……讨论……”闭上双眼，艰难挤出字句，“你和我妈妈在一起的事……？”  
“？？？”  
“不用说了，我都知道的。”制止了文森特急欲分辩的话语，克劳德不甘地看着他，忧郁的眼中盛满了整个世界的悲伤。他委屈的样子可真叫人心碎。“我早该想到的。是什么让你留在这个小地方停滞不前呢？是啊，她那么美好，怎么会有人能够拒绝。文森特，听好了，但凡你敢让她有一点点伤心的迹象，我就打爆你的狗头。我做得到并且我会这么做，你知道的。”  
震惊让文森特甚至失去了反驳的力量。  
“你认真的？”  
“难道你只是想玩弄她？！”克劳德警惕起来，慢慢摸上剑柄。  
“不是……你几岁了……？”  
“你在担心辈分问题？等等，我算算。”他竟然掰起了手指，“232……大概？”忽然一顿，恍然大悟，“我真是个傻子，你至少能当萨菲罗斯的父亲了，这破问题还用得着算吗？”  
文森特感到一阵智熄。  
他翻了个白眼，完全放弃交流，重新往山上走去。如果不是出于对残疾人的关爱——脑残那种——他现在就把这傻逼陆行鸟的头拧下来！  
杰诺娃不再是问题，并非单纯的宽慰。以文森特缜密的思维，早在醒来的当天，收拾好了一切可能的后患。眼下前往魔晄炉，不过是令克劳德彻底安心。尽管文森特怀疑，杰诺娃根本就无关紧要了。  
鼓励地让克劳德亲自去确认，目视他打开炉体的大门——铺天盖地的旧报纸倾泻而下，雪崩一样，瞬间将青年淹没。  
“你知道吗，克劳德。”文森特微笑着将将克劳德从废纸堆中拽出来，把他按在墙上，壁咚的爪子深深地陷进了墙体中。克劳德一颤，咽了口唾沫，玩笑好像过火了。“焚毁了杰诺娃之后，我是想去找你的。”笑容逐渐消失，chaos的金瞳隐隐闪烁，“但是看看你做的什么好事？斯特莱夫快递，嗯？”吸血鬼露出獠牙，咬牙切齿地在他耳边怒吼，“我他妈在这里拦报纸拦截了三个月！”  
“你变了，文森特。”克劳德扭过头去，极强的求生欲令他憋住了笑，沉痛而肃穆地继续装死，“你已经不是我认识的文森特了。”  
“唯独你没资格这么说。”  
另一只手压迫地伸来，最终伴随着一阵无奈的叹息，轻轻弹在了克劳德的额头上。  
两人对视了一会儿，忽然会心一笑。  
***  
“克劳德啊，应该喜欢年纪比他大的吧？”杰西卡稍加思索，给出了一个令人吃惊的答案。她这么说是因为，几次去夜店聚会时，克劳德都能面不改色地和蜜蜂女郎们调情；但是之前和他去前房东那儿搬东西的时候，面对太太温柔的笑容，红晕简直飞上了耳朵尖，羞涩得令人咋舌。“可能还要稍微强势一点？”他在房东面前可是乖得跟兔子似的，一点没有先前的威严，“总的来说，他可能需要的是安全感。”  
“安全感？”杰内西斯记录的笔短暂停顿，“他？”  
“不要怀疑女人的直觉。”杰西卡被红发诗人眼中的怀疑惹恼了，“你不知道他以前的事吧？”带着一点炫耀的心态，她慷慨地告诉他，“我们这种人，或多或少都有一些难以启齿的过去，克劳德也不例外……”当提及家人时，他只是淡淡地说很久没有见过母亲了，他们都知道这是什么意思。“……他不曾示弱，并不意味着他没有软弱的一面。”  
杰内西斯将信将疑，却又觉得有几分道理。  
他那时候还太年轻，不知道所有命运赠送的礼物，早已暗中指向坑的道路。  
***  
衣柜里挂着几套裙子。  
杰内西斯后退半步，仔细思忖着。  
如果只是裙子，问题倒不是很大，毕竟可能是要送给别的女人，或者干脆是来自女人的纪念品？有时候戏剧表演也要用上这些，毕竟莎士比亚时代的演员可一律是男性。即使出现了性感内衣、内裤、丝袜，也可以理解为某种特殊的癖好，有些男人就好这一口。但是当假发和化妆品摆在面前时，事实的指向就无可辩驳了。  
但诚恳来讲，杰内西斯并不想拿这种事攻击克劳德，这不会带给他丝毫快意。恰恰相反，他内心滋生了一种复杂的情绪，如果克劳德隐藏的这一面是因为他的童年阴影——  
“把东西放回去，当作什么都不知道。”安吉尔面色难看，严厉地指出，“本来就不该窥探他的隐私，特别是克劳德有恩于我们，而现在我们正在背叛他的信任。”  
“我不这么认为。隐瞒恰恰是最坏的选择。”敞开衣柜，让淡淡的霉味暴露在阳光下，“你会因为这件事而厌恶他吗？”  
“我有什么资格？以一个怪物的身份？”安吉尔反嘲道，“再说，无非是个人自由罢了。”  
“就是这么回事。本来这就不该令他感到羞耻，进而隐瞒。伤口被捂着是不会好的，只会进一步化脓溃烂；真正应该做的是让它们暴露在阳光下，这样才会有愈合的一天。你最清楚不过了，不是吗？”  
“……这就是你正大光明地翻他东西的理由？”安吉尔翻了个白眼，差点被杰内西斯绕过去了。  
“随便你怎么想。你大可以去克劳德那告状。”探索完衣柜，又从床底下拖出个箱子，竟然没上锁。因青年的大意而庆幸，又有点说不上来的恼火；杰内西斯忿忿地掀开箱子，半蹲着随意翻看起来。反正他不觉得，以克劳德的粗心程度会注意到位置的变动。  
安吉尔正欲再劝说几句，杰内西斯忽然激动地扒开一些杂件，愣愣地注视着箱底。当安吉尔轻声询问时，只是颓然地跪下，难掩失落。  
安吉尔困惑地走到他身边，好奇战胜了荣誉，朝箱底瞥了一眼，也被震惊了。  
那是一张萨菲罗斯的海报，好几年前的版本。镀了膜，平整而妥帖地压在柔软而吸潮的绒布上，看上去竟跟崭新的一样。  
“赢不了啊。”杰内西斯苦涩地说。  
“什么鬼？”  
杰内西斯仰起头，45°浓郁的忧伤快要溢出来了。他被自己的脑洞感动了，常规操作。“克劳德喜欢萨菲罗斯。我怎么就没想到呢，那么多线索，那么多迹象——”  
“等等，等等。让我缓缓。”先从你那惊世骇俗的结论中挽回濒临崩溃的世界观，“这怎么就成‘喜欢’了？我们以前不也收集过萨菲罗斯的海报吗？”  
“你当然不会懂的，你个粗糙的钢铁直男。”毫不留情地刺了安吉尔一句，杰内西斯马上展示了自己严密的推理，“根据雪崩的说法，克劳德喜欢比自己年纪大的，更为强势的，甚至是实力更胜一筹的人。”  
“这个范围也许可以适当放宽？”安吉尔隐隐开始动摇，“而且为什么一定是男性？”  
“还不明白吗？”朝衣柜的方向努嘴，怜悯地哀叹，“你以为他为什么要女装？当然是为了站在萨菲罗斯身边的资格，为了能得到他的垂青——凭什么！像他那么骄傲的人，为什么偏偏是萨菲罗斯，为什么要如此委曲求全……”  
安吉尔还想垂死挣扎一下，“可是你看，海报上的裂痕，像是利器穿刺留下的。这可能只是复仇目标之类的。对，就是这样！”  
“这正是爱而不得，因爱生恨的证据啊！”  
安吉尔当即跪在杰内西斯身边，为智障的诞生献上膝盖。  
“无论如何，”杰内西斯眯起双眼，站了起来，整个人的形象在安吉尔眼中也格外伟岸，“萨菲罗斯必须知道这些。我决不允许克劳德这个胆小鬼，把一切都藏在心里！”  
***  
“原来他喜欢我。”  
萨菲罗斯若有所思，马上接受了这个设定。  
安吉尔终于被逼疯了。他看看萨菲罗斯，又看看杰内西斯，已经搞不懂究竟是自己还是这个世界出了问题。  
久别重逢并未带来过多的冲击；私下里，他们已经通过扎可以或多或少有了一些接触。关于身世的真相，或许曾经讳莫如深，但是在后患全无的当下，也不过是有点介意的小事。尤其对萨菲罗斯这种习惯了实验室生活的人而言，似乎还没有克劳德值得关注。  
“一切都说得通了。”顺着杰内西斯的提示，萨菲罗斯自动补完了剩下的部分，“这就是为什么他一接电话就能听出我的声音，连神罗的员工也做不到这一点。”他想象着这个素昧平生的青年，在漆黑的夜里，卑微而无望地一遍又一遍观看他所能收集到的所有影像资料，心里竟有几分动容。“刻意挂掉我的电话，一定是因为过分害羞，不知所措。难怪，毕竟这对他而言过于美好了，我早该想到的。”  
“不不不，他唯一缺少的就是羞耻心，你不要想太多。”  
萨菲罗斯压根没听进去，他已经完全沉浸在了妄想思考中。  
『只是针对你的号码进行了转接。』  
『我想知道关于你的一切。』  
『这既令我忐忑不安，又倍感期待。』  
原来如此，萨菲罗斯想。这就是为什么，他们本应站在对立的阵营，克劳德却答应了他的请求，甚至不惜为此陷入危险——同时对上安吉尔与杰内西斯，即使自己也有几分吃力，对一般人而言更是想都不敢想的壮举。并且在那之后，说服两人留下，并且持续提供自己的细胞——这一切都是为了萨菲罗斯。  
这个事实是如此的美妙动人。  
在萨菲罗斯二十四载的人生中，从未有人为他牺牲至如此地步，他被深深地震撼了。一丝柔软的情绪划过心头，他轻声说道：“看在他如此喜欢我的份上，我应当给予他一些回应。”  
杰内西斯哼了一声，安吉尔则在一旁大大地翻了个白眼。  
就是这样，萨菲罗斯思忖。他已经知道克劳德究竟有多么害羞；既然青年做了如此之多，那么最后一步理应由自己迈出去。但是在此之前，还有一些小小的障碍要扫除，横隔在他们之间的神罗是无法回避的问题。  
值得庆幸的是，在神罗的事情上，他们有一位天然的盟友，卢法斯•神罗。  
***  
平心而论，克劳德并不想回到米德加。灰暗的天空，污浊的空气，还有一堆排着队等待的烦心事，无论哪一样都让他心烦意乱。他选择留下，仅仅是因为这里需要他，而非他自己的需要。  
值得庆幸的是，这次回来，成功捎上了两个朋友。其一是终于从尼布尔海姆解放的文森特，他们给镇长留了一笔钱，足够让他们照顾“斯特莱夫家的远房亲戚”的那种，并且有效地让流言蜚语变成了人人歆羡的确凿事实。另一位，希德•海温特，以及从朱农购置的飞空艇；它们成功解决了C.S.快递在跨大陆运输时，必须依赖朱农军港的问题。  
“你总算回来了。”前脚刚踏进公司大门，巴雷特便急吼吼地冲过来，抓住他往会议室跑，“你们两个去找杰西卡，她会安排的！”  
希德骂骂咧咧的声音逐渐远去，但是克劳德已经顾不得了，他绝望地想，难道短短的两周，就足以让杰内西斯把公司搞得一团糟？  
“你——他——你想办法搞定吧！”巴雷特把他推了进去，重重地甩上门。  
什么鬼？克劳德踉跄一下站稳跟脚，撸起袖子，无论如何先揍再说。但是当他看清座位上的男人，那耀眼的银发还有危险的绿瞳，脸色瞬间苍白起来。为什么……？无数念头闪过脑海，最坏的情况是两名特种兵背叛了他……不……应该不是……冷静、总之先冷静，他做了那么多，绝不能因为和萨菲罗斯的冲突毁了一切。  
“也许你愿意先坐下，斯特莱夫。”在克劳德紧绷的同时，萨菲罗斯也在审视他，“我不喜欢被人俯视。”  
是他。真的是萨菲罗斯。克劳德绷紧了，该死的，另外两名特种兵的存在模糊了他的判断，他刚刚卸下自己的大剑。“说出你的目的。”他冷冰冰地靠着门。发觉这样有退缩之嫌后，按捺着战斗的冲动，慢慢在萨菲罗斯面前坐下。  
“你……很好。”  
萨菲罗斯皱眉，他要说的不是这个。尽管他确实是这么想的。接下来的对话应该是他代表卢法斯的诚意而来，青年提出质疑，然后他会告诉他，是自己下的命令批准朱农出手军用艇，这会是他们合作的开始。  
克劳德狐疑地挑眉。  
就是他了。  
萨菲罗斯的心不受控制地鼓噪着，皮手套下的手心微微汗湿。他曾无数次幻想与斯特莱夫的相见，近距离观察下，却发现所有想象不及现实一眼。这就是克劳德吗？戒备而野性的双眼，狠戾的气势在小雀斑的映衬下却更显得像装腔作势，在萨菲罗斯眼中，竟然有几分可爱。就是这样故作冷漠的外表下，藏着一颗炽热的心，为了自己默默地付出了一切。  
萨菲罗斯的眼神，夹杂着一丝了然，一丝得意，一丝宽容，还有一点点的……喜悦？  
克劳德打了个冷颤。“然后？”  
然后什么？  
噢。萨菲罗斯明白了。  
然后他会毫不留情地戳穿他的面具，告诉他，自己允许他暗恋……不，不仅如此。他们会在一起。打破那坚硬的外壳后，萨菲罗斯将拥有这世上无与伦比的美好陪伴。克劳德会是一个完美的对手、恋人，甚至余生的伴侣。  
想到这里，萨菲罗斯几乎是宠溺地看着他，“然后我们会在黄金海滩买下一幢别墅。”  
“？！”  
瞧瞧他，爱得多么卑微，哪怕一点点善意也能让他饱受惊吓。生平第一次，萨菲罗斯为某个人感到心酸。  
“你想要孩子吗？我们可以领养几个。我没有姓氏，他们将会跟你姓。老大可以叫盖斯特，这个名字对我而言有些特殊的意义——”  
“老大要叫扎克斯。”克劳德下意识反驳。  
“……”  
“……”  
完了。  
“我不是这个意思！”克劳德恨不得给几秒前的自己一耳刮。这他妈都是萨菲罗斯的错！他从刚刚开始都说得什么乱七八糟的玩意儿！“没有海滩，没有别墅，更不会有孩子！”  
“在此之前。”萨菲罗斯的笑容消失了。他站起来，越过桌子，揪起青年的衣领把他拽到跟前，霸道而任性地气息喷薄上对方脸庞。克劳德没来由地畏缩了，只听见萨菲罗斯低沉醉人得过分的声音轻轻响起，“先解释清楚扎克斯，嗯？”  
***  
扎克斯是火，点燃安吉尔的灯；安吉尔是灯，照亮杰内西斯的路；杰内西斯是路，通向萨菲罗斯的坑；萨菲罗斯是坑，埋葬了克劳德的后半生。  
……人类为了押韵真的什么都能做出来啊。  
***  
尤菲•如月打开盒子，小小地欢呼了一声。八颗晶莹剔透的魔石整整齐齐躺在柔软的绸缎上，熠熠生辉，比那些发饰、裙子还有娃娃，这礼物可真是太贴心了！  
高多王揉了揉她的脑袋，让她到一边玩去。尤菲可不干，悄悄藏在帷帐后头，好奇地打量着远道而来的两名客人。有一段时间，他们和神罗的关系很紧张，战争几乎是一触即发；以尤菲的年纪不明白发生了什么，但似乎在一夜之间，神罗发生了剧变，两方的关系也就变得诡谲起来。  
“……综上，我们只是想扩宽在五台的业务。”那个像陆行鸟一样的刺头这么说道，“为了表示诚意，这里有一份见面礼。萨菲罗斯，那个。”他向银发男人伸出手。  
原来那个就是传说中的银色恶魔啊……尤菲惊讶地看着萨菲罗斯取出纸卷，递过去的时候顺带替金发青年摘掉了发梢的树叶。那是庭院里的银杏，这个季节金黄一片，不细心看完全注意不到。萨菲罗斯一直盯着他看吗？  
克劳德展开纸卷，那是一份协议，已经有了一半的署名和印鉴。他望向高多王，又悄悄朝尤菲笑了一下。尤菲吐了吐舌头，不好意思地跑开了；离开之前，隐隐约约的话语被风卷去。

 

“高多王，我为五台带来了和平。”  
通过快递。克劳德在心里默默补充。


	8. Tuitor

#ff系列反派老师设定，主角组学生设定，年龄操作有  
#云片总是翘掉老萨的社会学，被抓去办公室补习  
#有过激片段  
#以上OK？

 

“这里只有一张桌子，你想坐去哪？”  
“……茶几。”  
目光瞥向办公室的角落。虽然沙发和茶几的组合稍微有点矮，但如果是跪坐在地毯上趴着茶几写，也不是不能接受。尽管很多人都害怕萨菲罗斯——特别是提达，形容萨菲罗斯拿着教尺如同“拿着4米长的野太刀，微笑着允许别人先跑3.9米”——但实际上，克劳德并不是很能体会到这种恐惧。恰恰相反，还有一丝微妙的、近乎本能的厌恶。这直接导致了他的社会学出勤率不足三分之一，如果萨菲罗斯愿意的话，甚至可以直接挂掉他。  
说实话，克劳德宁愿被他挂掉，反正下学期就不是他教了。  
“失去这门课的分数，下学期的社团活动就没了哦。”萨菲罗斯无所谓的耸肩，“我听说你们剑道社要参加——”  
“总得给我张椅子吧？”  
萨菲罗斯坦然地、毫不掩饰地拍了拍自己的大腿。  
……Shit.

所以……真的是只是补习？  
克劳德有些走神，漫不经心地在卷子上写着，竭力忽略身后宽阔的胸膛和侵略性的气息。  
萨菲罗斯满意地、愉悦地环抱着他，银发垂落，骚得克劳德后颈有点发痒，握笔的姿态有些许忐忑不安。下巴垫在少年肩上，像只大猫一样嗅着，衣领处有淡淡的肥皂味，但是天气炎热，少许的汗湿了，洋溢着介于孩子和男人之间的荷尔蒙的感觉。萨菲罗斯沉迷地品尝，然后在他耳边轻声说道，：“第三题错误。‘镜中自我’理论是是库利提出来的，这个重点我在课上强调过。”  
握笔的手一顿，秀气的眉毛微微拧起，似有不忿。萨菲罗斯明白他在想什么，并且非常乐意见到这种拒不合作的表情，这意味着接下来发生的一切将顺理成章。可怜的孩子，甚至不知道正将自己推向深渊。  
他慢慢地、极具挑逗意味地含住了少年的耳垂。  
“呜——！”克劳德一缩，恼火地捂住耳朵正要回头，却被萨菲罗斯眼疾手快地掐住了脖子，牢牢地控制在怀中。  
舔舐的动作仍在继续，温热而湿润的舌头来回滑动着，间或轻轻吸吮。少年眯起双眼，一阵颤栗，鸡皮疙瘩爬上了脸颊。“等等！下午还有课！萨菲罗斯——！”  
“在学校要叫萨菲罗斯老师。”萨菲罗斯强调，嘴唇仍在耳垂边缘游移着，间或轻轻触碰，“如果你能做完，或许能赶上体育课，前提是保证正确率；错误的话——我想你应该明白？”  
“去你妈的。”克劳德开始掰萨菲罗斯的手。  
“看来你不明白。”故作遗憾地叹了口气，来到白皙优美的后颈，忽然用力咬下！  
“嘶——！”  
那一下让他出血了，血腥味充斥在萨菲罗斯的口腔中，令他难以抑制地舔吮起来。红色的破口出现在白皙的皮肤上，萨菲罗斯欣赏地看着。然后他揪住少年的金发强迫对方后仰，而自己来到喉结处，叼起那一小片皮肤，来回拉扯。  
“呜……”  
呼吸困难……发根生疼……扣在腰部的手有力得他根本无法挣扎，脊背完美地贴合在对方的胸膛上……当啃咬结束时，萨菲罗斯并没有马上松开他的头发，而是以一种毋庸置疑的语调宣布，“惩罚会慢慢往下。”大腿挤进少年双腿间，暗示性地向上摩擦几下，“直到你学会为止。”  
回应他的是少年颤抖着点了点头。

“十二题，社会趋同论的提出者是丁伯根。你真的一点课都没听啊。”  
责备的话语中听不出半点不悦，恰恰相反，萨菲罗斯预料并期待着他的错误。克劳德沉默不语，但是他们贴得太紧，萨菲罗斯能感觉到对方不安地绷紧了身体。他轻笑，撩起白色的衬衫，顺着腰线一路往上，最终停留在左侧的胸膛。  
指腹试探地抚摸了一下乳晕。细腻、柔嫩的触感是如此美妙，想象着它淡色的模样，那种青涩却又情色的模样，萨菲罗斯的呼吸粗重了些，忽然拧着乳头用力一旋！  
“唔……！”克劳德扭动起来，奋力挣扎，“唔啊……啊啊啊……”电流划过，萨菲罗斯不停地捻稔，拧转，间或用指甲残忍地捏夹着，潮红一下腾上了少年的脸颊。他的呻吟实在太过可爱，萨菲罗斯忍不住让这惩罚持续得久了些，直到几分钟后才松开手。少年气喘吁吁地撑在桌上，白衬衫隐约汗湿得透明了，姣好的曲线若隐若现。  
“继续。”他敲敲桌子示意。  
克劳德咬咬嘴唇，重新集中涣散的注意。他终于意识到萨菲罗斯不是开玩笑的……和以往那些浅尝辄止的挑衅不同……他真的会在这里侵犯他……这个可怕的事实令他心跳加速，紧张得几乎无法思考。  
社会依附理论……？那是什么东西……？笔尖在四个选项中游移，每个名字都如此陌生。克劳德迟迟无法下笔，对于即将到来的惩罚感到恐惧不已。  
“所以，如果你肯好好上课，就不会发生这种情况了。”  
“等……等呜……！”  
萨菲罗斯低下头，隔着衬衫，亲吻右侧的乳头，旋即张开口含了进去。少年抗拒地按着他的头，拉扯着美丽的银发，微微刺痛停止了男人的动作。他松开乳头，已经被唾液浸湿的衬衫透出诱人的淡粉色。“坏孩子，你有必要明白，反抗是什么下场。”他同时揪住双侧的乳头，忽然用力地往两侧拉扯开！  
“呀啊啊啊！！！”  
胸膛不得不顺着力道挺起以减轻疼痛，拼命抓着萨菲罗斯企图停止酷刑。但是男人比他想象得要更强壮有力，双手在衬衫下来回移动，蹂躏得可怜的乳头不断变形充血。他蹬着桌子，踢打萨菲罗斯的小腿，无助的眼泪渗了出来。  
惩罚本应持续得更久一些，但是萨菲罗斯意外地发现，少年勃起了。  
松开红肿的乳头，隔着裤子抚摸可爱的小家伙。  
“我说……你不会是故意做错的吧？”

“哈……哈啊……哈……”  
阴茎被恶意把玩着。  
萨菲罗斯解开了他的裤链，并且脱掉了他的校裤和内裤，理由是弄脏了就没法回去了。克劳德明明知道这不过是借口，却没有任何拒绝的办法。现在他裸着下半身坐在萨菲罗斯腿上，却已经没法因为这样的状况感到羞耻，因为被玩弄的下体夺去了所有的注意。对发育程度发表了一通狗屁评论后，萨菲罗斯开始细细描摹性器的形状。手指从两个小球开始揉捏，包在手心，用力收紧。  
“唔啊……啊啊啊……啊……”疼痛令克劳德弓起身体，下意识夹紧双腿，却又被萨菲罗斯更大地敞开，完全暴露在空气中。一点透明的液体从顶端渗出，让整个阴茎都变得黏糊糊的。手部的动作接连不断，拇指顶在细缝上，耐心而细致地摩擦着，悦耳的呻吟正逐渐变得高昂。  
“别光顾着享受了。”轻轻的笑声，指甲却用力掐进了尿道前端，“你是来补习的。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
失控地痉挛起来，无助的哀叫极大地取悦了萨菲罗斯。他一边掐紧了阴茎，一边撑起少年的身体，强迫他看着卷面，“下一题，继续社会化的解释是？”  
“我、我不知……不知道啊啊啊……啊啊…………”  
“好好想想？”领带缠绕上根部，一圈又一圈，牢牢地束缚住，然后亲吻了一下少年潮红的脸颊，“想想，还有哪里没被惩罚？”  
“我……”克劳德咽了口唾液，“对……对不起我……”  
萨菲罗斯遗憾地拉开了抽屉。

克劳德受不了地趴伏在桌上，抓不住的笔滚到了一边。他混乱地抓挠着桌子，令人牙酸的划拉声回响在不大的空间里，卷子也皱成了一团。  
热……难受……  
手指在后穴里来回进出着，慢慢地、却从不间断地按揉着敏感点，力度一次比一次可怕，像要顶穿他的肠道，直接戳刺到前列腺一样。第三根手指插了进来，他痛苦地呜咽，却换来了更加残酷的蹂躏，热流汇聚至前端，却因为无法发泄而痛苦地尖叫起来！  
“萨菲……萨菲啊啊……啊啊啊……”  
“要叫萨菲罗斯老师。”萨菲罗斯忽然曲起手指，重重一抠——  
官能终于超越了意识承受的范围，克劳德失神地扬起头，又颓然地跌落在桌上，扭曲的嘴唇发不出一点儿声音。萨菲罗斯持续地给予冲击，不断撑开、抠弄内壁的嫩肉，少年的身体随之轻轻晃动，乳头撞上冰凉的桌沿。涣散的双眼无神地半睁着，身体不住地痉挛，口水淌在卷子上，湿漉漉地化开了一片。  
“卷面不整洁可是扣分项。”看着被弄脏的试卷，萨菲罗斯甚至不再用掩饰愉悦，而是恶意地、期待地笑出了声，“你究竟什么时候才能学会做个好孩子呢？”  
当然没有回答。  
萨菲罗斯抽出手指，润滑液从结合的地方流出，浸湿了他的皮裤。他很想、很想现在就进入这具躯体，用自己的阴茎填满他，让他除了哭泣再也发不出任何声音，但是那样对于拥有一整个下午时间的他们而言实在太无趣了。  
是的，他压根就没打算放克劳德去上下午的课。  
抱起克劳德，让他靠躺在自己怀里，双腿敞开架在办公桌上。从这个角度，能很好地看清艳丽的乳头、挺立的阴茎，还有私处被玩弄得微微开合的模样。他拿起跳蛋，顶在入口处，稍作停留——  
“唔……”  
抗拒的紧缩，在萨菲罗斯的力量面前不值一提。少年的身体绷紧了，痛苦地摇着头，小腿绷出一个漂亮的弧度，脚趾不住地蜷缩。他试图蜷起双腿，在有限的空间里却做不到任何回避，只能无助地感受异物一点一点撑开入口，侵入身体。然后啵的一声，滑入了深处。  
手指又往里头顶了顶，确认滑到了正确的位置，萨菲罗斯这才让克劳德重新坐在桌前，把笔重新塞进他手里。  
“问答题不能空着，随便编点什么也会有分，嗯？”  
这么说着，萨菲罗斯按下了遥控器。

书写根本无法进行。  
跳蛋在身体里震动着，不断摩擦弹动在狭窄的肠道里，刺激几乎要将大脑融化。他竭力思考着，思维断断续续；可是每当要下笔时，萨菲罗斯就会恶意地调高功率，同时拧动肿胀不堪的阴茎。他脑海一片空白，身体剧烈颤抖，随时有可能失去意识，握笔的手只能哆嗦着划出扭曲的线条。  
“再这样下去，可真的要好好教育一下了。”萨菲罗斯咬着他的耳朵。  
阴茎从解开的裤子里弹了出来，毫无遮掩地、充满欲望地在臀缝间摩擦、顶弄，又因为润滑液而滑开。有好几次甚至浅浅地挤进了入口，仅仅如此就令克劳德颤栗不已，恐惧涌上心头。不……不行……绝对不能……太大了……太可怕了……他会死的……  
少年惊恐地呜咽起来，哆嗦着手写下扭扭曲曲的答案。他根本不知道自己写了什么，只知道必须写，写得尽可能多，尽可能快。  
“不……啊……不要……啊啊……”低泣逐渐放大，“唔啊啊啊……！！！”  
萨菲罗斯钳住少年的腰，缓慢但不容抗拒地往下压着，阴茎渐渐撑开了狭小的入口，几乎能感受到里面的紧致美好。真的，他这么小，完全被自己所掌控，一想到容纳自己的躯体是如此无助可怜，萨菲罗斯便感到无可抑制的冲动。  
“我、我写完了！”  
空气一阵凝滞。  
令克劳德松了口气的是，萨菲罗斯真的松开他，拿起了试卷，认真地审视着。阴茎仍卡在他的后穴中，他撑着桌子，试图离开那个可怕的东西。萨菲罗斯默许了他的小动作，但是发软的双腿几次滑脱，后穴被更深地进入了。他打着哆嗦，再也不敢动弹，等待着萨菲罗斯兑现诺言。  
“……还不错。”低沉的声音中有几分惊诧，萨菲罗斯放下试卷，赞许地亲了亲少年的脸颊。  
“放、放开我……”小声的要求。  
萨菲罗斯如约松开了束缚阴茎的领带。兑现诺言的事实令克劳德体会到前所未有的喜悦，甚至连萨菲罗斯那张讨人厌的脸都美好得不真实了。  
“还有……还有那里……”  
“你做得很好。”萨菲罗斯扶着他的腰往上，靛青色的双眼中闪烁着恶魔的光芒，“是时候给好孩子一些奖励了。”  
萨菲罗斯抱紧了克劳德，在可怜的孩子尚沉浸在美好的妄想中时，忍耐许久的欲望挤开柔软的肠壁，不容抗拒地、狠狠地插进了最深处！

精液喷溅在地毯上，克劳德茫然地睁大双眼，不明白发生了什么。  
耳边舒服的喟叹唤醒了他，然后他才感受到埋在身体里的阴茎，属于萨菲罗斯的，深入到几乎不可思议的程度。他无助地抓紧萨菲罗斯强而有力的手臂，无法呼吸，动弹不得，失神的双眼里只有天花板的倒影。  
“啊……”窒息的哀鸣断断续续，甚至根本无法形成完整的音节，“啊……啊……”  
绝顶的痛苦和快乐是一点一点被唤醒的，知觉重回身体，无法忍受的胀痛忽的在身体深处炸开。克劳德狂乱地挣扎着，什么都无法思考，唯一的念头他要死了。他开始在萨菲罗斯怀里剧烈地痉挛，呕吐感从胃里一直升腾到头顶，口水不受控制地淌了出来，从胸膛一路流至还在喷涌的阴茎。

有人在敲门。  
“萨菲罗斯老师，萨菲罗斯老师，这里是全世界最受欢迎的扎克斯。”爽朗的声音透了进来，“我来拿我们班上周的试卷。”

一场永远无法醒来的噩梦。  
萨菲罗斯将跳蛋调至最高档，扔掉了遥控器，然后享受地、快乐地抽插起来。  
少年捂着嘴，崩溃地哭了起来。上身被男人牢牢锁死，连扭动的余地都没有，下体却被巨大的性器激烈地贯穿，以一种绝对无法承受的频率上下颠簸。萨菲罗斯、属于萨菲罗斯的阴茎正粗暴地捅进来，穴口被迫撑大到极致，柔软的内壁不断遭受可怕的重击，震动的跳蛋还在不断被顶进更深处……  
“为什么不叫了？”萨菲罗斯问他，揭下捂着嘴的手，手指翻搅着柔软的舌头，然后模拟性交般插进了喉咙深处。  
“呜……”极力按捺着痛苦的哭叫，克劳德神志不清地摇头。  
敲门声还在继续。  
“给我叫。”萨菲罗斯的嘴角是残酷的笑容，他调整了一下角度，阴茎碾过痉挛的肠壁，旋即用力顶上了早已充血肿胀的前列腺！  
“唔！”短促而压抑的低吟。悬空的双腿猛地绷紧，圆润的脚趾蜷起又伸开，向前逃离的身体被男人捉回来后又重重地向下按去！顶端在脆弱的软肉处不断压迫碾磨，折磨着少年早已濒临崩溃的神智。热度一波接连一波，胀痛与快感混杂成一片再也不分彼此，极致的官能令少年全身都泛起了异样的潮红。  
“大声点。”手指离开口腔，拧动红肿不堪的乳头，迫使少年挺起胸膛，扬起的弧度让阴茎更加方便地顶弄前列腺。发烫的肠肉在痉挛中紧缩，绞紧后又被萨菲罗斯更用力地捣开，锲而不舍地攻击重复的一点。  
克劳德终于受不了地抽搐起来，一阵紧绷，再次被插得射了出来，旋即无力地瘫倒在萨菲罗斯怀中，昏了过去。直到最后，也没能如萨菲罗斯所想般叫出声，这既令萨菲罗斯感到可惜，也激起了更多的控制欲。  
他抱着昏厥的少年放在办公桌上，盯着他即使在昏迷中也皱着眉头的脸，兴致勃勃地又抽插了一会，直到释放。分开无力的双腿，红肿的穴口松松地敞着，顺着线把跳蛋拔了出来。一阵无意识的呓语，粘稠的精液慢慢流淌，沿着桌沿往下滴落。  
然后，萨菲罗斯想到了另一个绝佳的主意。

 

克劳德再次睁眼时，发觉自己仰躺在办公桌上，银丝细细密密地垂下笼罩着他，宛如一张无法逃开的蛛网。俊美如天神的五官就在他眼前，魔魅的靛青色毫无保留地锁定着他。然后他感到下体在一阵麻木中不断抽痛，萨菲罗斯还在操他，即使昏厥也一样，甚至是为了把他操醒。  
萨菲罗斯从他的身体里退了出来，含了口水，然后温柔地吻了下去。克劳德想拒绝这个吻，却被水汽所诱惑，不由自主地舔上了对方的嘴唇，然后迫不及待地吮吸着。  
并没有过多深入，萨菲罗斯结束了这个浅尝辄止的吻，然后问克劳德，“感觉好点了吗？”  
克劳德怨忿地瞪了他一眼。  
佯作忧虑地皱眉，“你课表的下一节是体育，这样可没法上。或者，你可以在旁边看着。”然后在少年警惕的视线中，萨菲罗斯善意地笑笑，“恰好从我这里，能看到操场的情况。”他强势地扶起少年，在他几乎跌倒的时候搀住了他的腰，然后强迫地、不容抗拒地让他站在窗边，即便他微弱地反抗着。  
“我们可以边看，边继续你的奖励。”恶魔的话语在少年耳边绽放，“这一次，你可以尽情发出声音了。”  
他真是爱死了他眼中的惊恐。

“哈……哈……哈啊……啊啊……”  
热气呵在落地玻璃上，化开一片雾气。克劳德从来没有注意过，萨菲罗斯的办公室有这么大片的玻璃，可以让他看见绿草如茵的球场、零碎的跑道和场地，也能让他在这里被一览无遗。是的，一览无遗。咽了口唾沫，他颤抖着闭上双眼，往后缩了缩，埋在体内的阴茎又顶入了一点；他腿一软，却被萨菲罗斯拦腰撑起，按在了玻璃上。  
“这里风景不错，不是吗？”  
“呜……啊啊啊……啊……”  
阴茎在体内慢慢顶弄，细致而温柔地爱抚他，让他在醉人的快乐中沉浮，神智甜腻得快要融化。萨菲罗斯只是不希望他像开始一样昏厥，但是连绵不断的快感却比昏厥更加可怕，从更深处剥夺他的意志。  
“呀啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
按摩棒在尿道深处旋转，不断刮擦过敏感至极的内壁。少年摇头躲避，却被萨菲罗斯从后面更深地插入，前后夹击之下，一阵扭曲痉挛，双手无助地扒拉在玻璃上，后背绷出诱人的脊线。萨菲罗斯忍不住顺着弧度吻了下去，细细品尝着。  
几下巅峰与低谷的反复，少年喘息着贴上玻璃，冰凉完全无法舒缓身体的热度，口水黏哒哒地淌开一条细线。  
“有人在看。”恶趣味地弹动已经肿胀不堪的阴茎，让克劳德从沉溺中稍稍清醒。  
如萨菲罗斯所想，少年推阻着玻璃挣扎后退，一下又一下迎接着萨菲罗斯的撞击，二人更深地契合在了一起，舒爽得萨菲罗斯几近叹息。  
“放、放开……啊啊……放开我……呜……啊啊啊啊！！！”  
呻吟骤然拔高，挣扎的身体再度瘫软。萨菲罗斯快到了，抱紧少年快速地而用力地撞击了一阵，按摩棒也在尿道中毫无轻重地抽插起来，持续直到少年哆嗦得连叫都叫不出来，宛如坏掉般任萨菲罗斯摆弄。  
萨菲罗斯就这么埋在少年身体中，不愿离开这种过于美好的温暖。他撩起衬衫的下摆，安抚地摸着挺立的乳头，淫靡的画面倒映在玻璃上。少年失神地看着，精液顺着他的腿根滴落、渗进了地毯里。

“那边的是不是扎克斯？”  
克劳德闭上双眼，羞耻和恐惧的眼泪渗了出来。  
萨菲罗斯轻笑着，因为这毫无意义的逃避方式，也因为包裹他的肠壁再次绞紧，他很快又硬了起来。  
“网球场那边的那个女孩你认识，好像叫……蒂法？”奇迹般的，萨菲罗斯竟然记得她的名字，“你们是青梅竹马？她看你的眼神总是不一样的。不过今天之后，恐怕会是另一种不一样了。”  
“不要这样……萨菲……求你……啊啊……”  
“萨菲罗斯——老师——”  
再度纠正错误的用词，永无止尽的顶弄又开始了，与此同时伴随着更为恶意的话语。  
“你好像还有几个朋友？……我一直担心你的人际关系，没想到还挺受欢迎的。”  
“呃啊啊啊啊——！！！”  
萨菲罗斯的动作绝对不是欣慰的意思，这次粗暴得接近惩罚，却依旧小心地控制着力道，避免乐趣过早结束。  
“啊，那个安保主任在巡视，你们关系似乎很不错。也许我该问问，你们是怎么认识的？”  
“我……我没有……唔……”  
“你看，你总是趁我不注意的时候，悄悄逃离我的掌心。”  
“我不是……你的东西！”  
萨菲罗斯的动作停滞了。可怕的寂静笼罩在不大的空间里，只余二人沉重的喘息交缠。然后，他缓缓地抚摸他的后颈，把他紧紧地压在窗户上，另一只手托起他的臀部，阴茎慢慢退了出来。他能清晰地看到含着他的小穴不自觉地收缩着，红肿了一片，无声邀请更多的疼爱。  
“我们会知道是不是的。”他微笑着，然后狠狠地操了起来。

“啊啊啊……啊啊……啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！”  
克劳德无法控制地哭喊起来，除了感受什么也做不到。太强烈……太可怕……他受不了……完全受不了……萨菲罗斯不再用言语撩拨他，取而代之的是几乎要将他吞噬殆尽侵犯。他崩溃地哭着，无法从毫不停歇的冲撞中逃离，连呼吸都被撞散得难以为继。他完全趴在了窗户上，乳头贴着玻璃摩擦，阴茎不断拍打玻璃，按摩棒被撞进了更深处，快感令他翻起了白眼，脑海一片空白。  
手指在抠弄他的顶端……他甚至没有意识到这一点……萨菲罗斯拔掉按摩棒甩到一边，更加用力地操弄他，令他不断达到顶峰，浑身抽搐，口水横流，几欲昏厥。  
“他们都在看你。”  
淡黄的液体涌了出来，淅沥沥浇在玻璃幕墙上。

克劳德愣愣地看着尿液从玻璃淌下，与精液混杂在一起，恶心地浸透了地毯。他似乎不明白自己的身体发生了，但是萨菲罗斯乐意告诉他，非常乐意，“你被我操尿了，当着所有人的面。现在他们都知道，你究竟有多么恶心，多么肮脏。”  
“不……我……”克劳德绝望地摇头，“我……”  
“还想否认吗，我的人偶？”  
“我……不……”  
他彻底崩溃了，萨菲罗斯确信，并且满意于自己一手造成的结果。他抱起克劳德，重新放在办公桌上，让他仰躺着，细心地为他擦干净弄脏的下体。整个过程少年异常温顺，既没有力气反抗，也失去了所有信念，陷入了深深的自我怀疑中。  
“但是你还有我。”他温柔地说，拨开汗湿的金发，亲吻了少年的眉心，“即使所有人都抛弃你，离开你，我依旧在你身边。我永远在你身边。所以，你也永远属于我，是我的东西。”  
“我……是你的东西？”  
“你需要我。”嘴唇往下，在脖颈与锁骨之间游移，尽情品尝着咸涩的汗味。  
“我需要你。”克劳德微微颤抖，双腿再度被分开，夹杂着萨菲罗斯侵略气息的欲望一下没入了他的身体，毫无障碍地直抵最深处。他仰起了脖子，情欲的泪水顺着眼角滑下。  
“你渴望我。”亲吻来到乳头。萨菲罗斯一边紧盯克劳德的反应，一分一毫也不肯放过，一边用舌头卷着乳头，用力地吮吸起来。  
“啊……我……渴望你……”一丁点儿的触碰都能激起无尽的快感，他挺起胸膛，配合地把乳头送进萨菲罗斯的唇舌中，同时双腿虚弱地环住了萨菲罗斯的腰，试图拥抱他。  
萨菲罗斯满足地看着自己所得到的，如此美好，如此动人，只属于他一人的克劳德，在他身下靡丽地绽放。他不自觉地将他锁进怀里，与此对应的，克劳德眷恋地抱住他的肩膀，发出一声小小的喟叹。  
“你……爱我。”  
“我爱你。”

萨菲罗斯再也无法忍耐压抑的欲望，抱紧克劳德，发出了野兽的低吼。克劳德无意识地呻吟着，哭叫着，直到嘶哑的喉咙再也发不出一点声音，涣散的双瞳空洞地注视上空，再也没有一丝神采。身体随着萨菲罗斯的动作起伏晃动，机械地勃起、干射、高潮，在永无止境的极乐地狱沉浮。  
当萨菲罗斯终于结束了这一切，克劳德早已陷入了昏迷，无论如何刺激，都不再有一丝反应。  
望着浑身是精液的人偶，萨菲罗斯心满意足地笑了。


	9. 811生贺

#无尼布尔海姆事件  
#无劣化设定  
#云片实验室脱逃+失忆+雇佣兵设定

 

这就是杰内西斯把恐怖分子丢在这的原因？  
萨菲罗斯审视昏睡在床上的俘虏，轻轻嗅了嗅空气里漂浮的信息素。对他而言非常容易被忽视，因为实际上，那就是他自己的味道。但是，这要如何出现在一个素昧平生的人身上呢？萨菲罗斯可不认为，自己在外头标记过任何一个Omega。  
况且这家伙可一点也不像个Omega，他在杰内西斯嘴角留下了淤青，即使使用魔石也没能完全消去痕迹。  
这个问题也同样困扰着克劳德•••钢铁直Alpha•斯特莱夫，因为人们并不会认为一个籍籍无名的雇佣兵标记了“那个萨菲罗斯”，或者往萨菲罗斯竟然是Omega这种方向想，他们只会得出一个完全相反的结论，一个令他觉得比失手被擒还要操蛋的结论。  
但是现在，萨菲罗斯准备一探究竟了。

这家伙长着一张不错的脸，萨菲罗斯想，尤其当他伤痕累累并眉头紧蹙时。如果真的曾经在某处发生过某个意外，他觉得似乎也不难理解了。  
手指梳理过凝结着血痂的短发，拨开侧脸，露出脏污的后颈，这里被人用靴子狠狠地碾过。指腹稍稍用力磨蹭了会，擦干净后，微微发红的腺体露了出来。萨菲罗斯凑过去，是自己的味道，确信无疑。但他还是不记得，自己在什么时候，什么地方，在这样的脖颈上用力啃咬过。  
斯特莱夫的一切都是暧昧的，介于一种是和不是之间的暧昧。当萨菲罗斯隔着松松垮垮的裤子检查他的阴茎时，因为那暧昧的大小和形状，依旧无法确定他真正的性别。他挑眉，解开斯特莱夫腰上的皮带，扒下裤子，然后分开他的双腿。  
“唔……唔……”  
斯特莱夫的身体无意识地紧绷起来，因为萨菲罗斯径直将中指刺入他的身体，皮革摩擦挤压进毫无准备的肠道，然后又毫无怜悯地塞进更多手指，粗暴地刮擦着。青年喉咙滚动，发出难受而抗拒的呓语，呼吸的起伏也紊乱起来。  
很快萨菲罗斯就摸到了结，或者说生殖腔。但即便这样本来应当作为性征的结构也处于一种恼人的模糊中，不像Omega那样明显地凸起，但也不是其他性别的退化消失。萨菲罗斯来回摸索按压着那里，然后，用力地把指节捅了进去！  
“啊——”  
一声短促的惨叫，斯特莱夫猛地睁开双眼，却在有所反应前被萨菲罗斯掐住了脖子，死死地摁在床上。他不明白发生了什么，徒劳地抓紧萨菲罗斯的手，挣扎着想要得到一点空气；下身的剧痛还在持续，萨菲罗斯抠挖着生殖腔，指节在狭小而紧致的通道里涌动，意图探索更多。  
他的眼睛是蓝色的。萨菲罗斯想。被恐惧和愤怒所填满，绽放着炫目的光彩。萨菲罗斯不自觉加重了手头的动作，直到手指抵达极限，在温暖的身体深处停留。现在他确定这个小东西是个货真价实的Omega了，生殖腔是真的，可以被开拓，被侵犯，被占有，被涂满另一个人的味道。  
他的想法发生了某种转变。从一种，到另一种。  
手指退出来一点点，然后一下一下开始抽插顶弄。  
Omega的身体没有准备好——很少有人尝试在非发情期的时候，进入生殖腔中，他们只会单纯地享受肠道的温暖——但是萨菲罗斯非常中意斯特莱夫现在的表情，甚至是享受。  
疼痛和窒息扭曲了他的面庞，蓝色的眼睛凶狠地盯着萨菲罗斯——啊，他意识到了自己正在被侵犯的事实——但是又渐渐因为缺氧而失焦，不受控制地往上翻去，呈现出一种颓败的、能激起施虐欲的美丽。萨菲罗斯却加快了动作，手掌重重地撞击在臀部，指节弯曲翻搅，不停刮擦柔软脆弱的内壁。口水从斯特莱夫的嘴角淌了出来，渐渐地濡湿了床单，他涣散着双眼，不住地抽搐，瘫软下来的身体任由萨菲罗斯肆虐。  
然后，斯特莱夫勃起了。  
萨菲罗斯一顿。柑橘味的信息素忽然涌现在空气里，与他的味道交融，撩拨着他的神经，让他的胯下瞬间硬得发疼。他的身体比他的理智更先意识到一件事，那就是，过激的体验抑或是濒死的本能，令斯特莱夫强制发情了。

这可真是……热情洋溢。

手指离开他的身体。萨菲罗斯看着湿漉漉地泛着光的手套，那上头的味道也发生了变化，变成了一种无声的邀请。他们这种人，经过专业的训练，并不太受发情的影响；但是这不妨碍它成为一种小小的助兴，或者说情趣。  
萨菲罗斯慢条斯理地摘下手套，甩在地上，然后外套，皮带，靴子……皮裤。他让他完美的体格暴露在空气中，目光却侵略性地停留在他的俘虏身上，看他蜷缩起来，不住地咳嗽，每一下都令那性感的胴体轻颤。  
“你这个——”比预想中更为沙哑和青涩的声音，斯特莱夫忽然暴起扑了过来，“该死的疯子！”  
萨菲罗斯发现自己有一点小小的误判，但是这令他更愉悦了。  
他花了一番功夫才再次制服他，十指交握，将他摁在床上。即便如此，斯特莱夫仍酝酿着下一次反击，萨菲罗斯不得不时刻分出一点注意。毛衣在挣扎中向上卷了不少，露出坚韧的腰线还有可爱的肚脐。萨菲罗斯忽然很想吻他，从肚脐开始品尝，一路舔咬到乳尖；但是现在还有更重要的事要做。  
阴茎在斯特莱夫的股间摩擦，戳刺，几次因挣扎而滑脱。但是最后，萨菲罗斯终于设法把头部挤了进去，低头看了眼他们相连的地方，然后又抬头锁定了斯特莱夫愤怒而又惊恐的脸——  
“好好感受，我是怎么操你的。”  
在斯特莱夫猛地仰起头颅，脆弱的喉结滚动的同时，萨菲罗斯狠狠地挺了进去。

“唔——！”  
压抑的呻吟溢出，薄薄的冷汗沁透在皮肤上，信息素愈发浓郁。萨菲罗斯在他身体里停留着，感受那种美好的火热与紧致，看着他在满涨的痛苦中扭曲的脸，忍不住低头，隔着毛衣叼起乳尖，轻轻拉扯。  
“神罗就……没有……其他手段了……？”斯特莱夫扭动身体，想避开胸前湿湿热热的触感，这让牙齿划过，“不过如此……啊……啊啊啊……！”  
叫骂在冲撞中支离破碎。  
“停……啊……停下……啊啊……啊啊啊……”  
萨菲罗斯抽插起来，没有任何技巧的，就只是纯粹的蛮横的用力量去攻占。阴茎被柔软的肠道所包裹，又不遗余力地干松它，横冲直撞。Omega在性交的刺激下开始分泌体液，萨菲罗斯能感觉到，最初干涩的摩擦感正被更顺滑的触感取代，满怀喜悦地迎接侵略者到来。  
“这不是很喜欢么？”萨菲罗斯律动着，身下的俘虏随着他的动作摇晃，汗涔涔的金发黏在前额，“都湿成这样了。”  
斯特莱夫咬紧牙关，双腿忽然用力夹紧了萨菲罗斯的腰——真是出乎萨菲罗斯的意料，因为这并不是回应，而是借着动作将萨菲罗斯锁在双腿之间，强制停止了性交。萨菲罗斯停了下来，看着斯特莱夫腿根绷紧的肌肉，它们在皮肤下若隐若现；他又注意到斯特莱夫那近乎挑衅的视线，喘息在他们二人之间流动，他感到一阵火热，迫不及待地想要征服这个桀骜不驯的小东西。  
他把斯特莱夫的手往上移，用一只手摁住了交叉的手腕，另一只手摸索到了扔在一边的皮带，捆紧后吊在床头。这个过程又差点被挣脱。现在萨菲罗斯有了空闲的双手，但是他并没有急着分开他的腿，然后狠狠地干他；恰恰相反，细致得恐怖的爱抚才正要开始。

毛衣被卷到顶端，更多的肌肤露出，因为发情期的到来泛着不自然的潮红。现在萨菲罗斯有时间品尝他想品尝的了。舌尖在颈窝打了转，是汗湿的咸涩的味道，一只手托住了斯特莱夫的后颈，抚摸着红肿的腺体，不轻不重地抠着，带起一阵难耐的颤栗。  
爱抚是一回事，但同一个地方被反复爱抚，则是另一种残酷的体验。  
萨菲罗斯不断地抠弄那里，指甲刺进，旋转扭动。少许腺液溢了出来，那种性冷淡般干净的味道并没有让热度褪去，恰恰相反，萨菲罗斯的呼吸愈发粗重。他咬着斯特莱夫的喉结，像野兽咬着它的猎物，感受他在自己的摆弄下轻颤，夹着自己的双腿更紧了些，比起抗拒更像是挽留。  
液体被抹在青年的乳头上，萨菲罗斯看着他，不放过任何一丝细微的表情变化，然后极为色情地、撩拨地舔了下去。  
“哈啊——”  
青年扭过头，忍不住后缩，萨菲罗斯趁机恶意地顶弄了一下，轻微的嘶鸣后斯特莱夫不得不再度缠紧他，只是力道已经最初那么坚定。他一定已经意识到自己在作茧自缚，对此却没有任何办法。  
萨菲罗斯低低笑了笑，抚摸着斯特莱夫的脊背，揉捏他的后颈，然后就着左边的乳头，重重的地吮吸起来。  
皮带猛地绷直，挣扎被勒紧在怀抱中，青年发出一声模糊的闷哼，旋即不可抑制地战栗。他们贴得太近，滚烫的肌肉在摩擦，挺立的阴茎时不时蹭过萨菲罗斯的腹肌，乳头被卷进温暖的口腔吸吮，还有满涨在肠道里的存在……  
啧啧水声回响在房间里，间或夹杂压抑的呻吟。当萨菲罗斯猛地吸起他的乳头、从胸膛拽起时，斯特莱夫终于受不了地叫了出来，环住萨菲罗斯的腿一阵紧绷后终于松懈。  
他们之间黏哒哒的湿了一片。  
“哈……哈……哈……”  
斯特莱夫高潮时的表情是错愕的，茫然的，在萨菲罗斯看来愚蠢又可爱。他松开口，一边的乳头红肿挺立，在唾液的浸润下闪烁着淫靡的光泽。精液散落在起伏的腹部和胸膛，带着冲击性的色气，撩拨着萨菲罗斯处于边缘的理智。他爱怜地摸摸软下来的小东西，惹起无意识的轻哼；又顺着平移，沿着大腿的弧度来到膝弯。他把他的腿压至胸前，下半身完全悬空，着迷地欣赏被自己撑开的穴口，那是他的东西——  
然后狠狠地操了起来。

“啊……我操……操你妈……啊啊……啊……！”  
沉浸在高潮余韵中的身体毫无防备地被卷入官能的狂潮。萨菲罗斯牢牢地掐住他的大腿，一下又一下重重捅入；他没有刻意照顾哪里，只是自我地享受湿热而紧致的包裹感。但是当他动起来的时候，青年被那可怕的大小压迫得根本无法呼吸，徒劳地张开口，手腕磨出一片红痕。  
“呃……呃啊……”  
青年哆嗦着、痉挛着，无法忍受的酸胀从肚子爬上脊椎，在一阵强烈的刺激中再度勃起，阴茎随着侵犯者剧烈的动作前后摇晃，顶端又冒出了少许白色的浊液。萨菲罗斯恶趣味地加快了抽插的速度，让青年再也说不出完整的话，只剩下令人情欲高涨的断断续续的呻吟，直到又一阵紧绷，肠道也在痉挛中收缩，绞紧了萨菲罗斯的性器——  
就着高潮的紧致又研磨了一阵，萨菲罗斯才心满意足地在他体内释放。

潮红的皮肤微微颤动，斯特莱夫失神地瘫在床上，时不时轻轻抽搐。前所未有的过激体验令他昏昏沉沉，久久无法恢复意识。Alpha的射精量是惊人的，萨菲罗斯在他体内埋了一会，这才慢慢退出。轻微的啵唧一声，精液混合着分泌物从无法合拢的洞口涌出，黏腻地淌开在床单上，湿了一大片。  
“唔……”  
手指再度在肠道里翻搅检查，迫不及待地搜刮着前壁，顶到已经在摩擦下肿胀的前列腺时，双腿颤抖着想要合拢，又被萨菲罗斯所分开。很快他摸到了生殖腔的入口，手指顶进去拨弄了一会，发觉还是太紧，需要更多扩张时，斯特莱夫忽然一脚踹在了萨菲罗斯脸上。  
萨菲罗斯竟真的被踢中了。没什么力气，更像是情人之间的小情趣，但是当反抗接二连三时，就不那么让人愉快了。萨菲罗斯握着他的脚摁在一边，手指的动作还在继续，“太过做作的Omega可不讨喜。”  
“我他妈……是Alpha……”  
萨菲罗斯停了下来，一阵错位的荒谬感。但是他马上意识到，斯特莱夫是真的这样认为的，这让整件事变得好笑起来。于是他放开他的脚，慢条斯理地把他翻转过来，强迫他跪趴着，臀部高高翘起。他随意抽打了他几下，然后揉捏分开臀肉，看着红肿的小穴在自己的拉扯下变形，体液溢出，迫不及待地邀请着下一场侵犯。  
魔魅的香气和柑橘味交织在一起，酝酿过后愈发撩人。  
“既然如此，”他温柔地说，伴随着残酷的动作，“我来教你如何做一个合格的Omega吧。”

“呃啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！”  
粗壮的阴茎再次捅进了他的身体，后入的姿势让力道狠狠地撞在前列腺上，可怕的快感急遽炸裂，脑海一片空白，根本没有注意到极度的刺激下竟再度喷出了精液，洒落在已经湿透了的床单上。  
萨菲罗斯被这诚实地渴求自己的身体取悦了，奖励地爱抚了一下因为过度射精而颤巍巍的小东西，发觉没什么反应后，不由得嘲讽，“Alpha？连勃起办不到的那种？”他又把两根手指从缝隙里挤进了他们的连接处，稍稍一勾，斯特莱夫便在难堪的羞耻中又硬了起来，仿佛一个萨菲罗斯专属的榨汁机。“你只需要屁眼就够了。”  
他用手指拉扯开生殖腔的入口，只是一个狭小的缝隙，但是足够顶端对准它，然后不容抗拒地、粗暴无比地一插到底！  
“啊……啊……啊……”  
青年睁大双眼，嘴唇颤动发出单调的音节，浑身紧绷，剧烈地痉挛起来。  
“啊啊……啊啊啊啊……！！”  
不……他不行了……啊……  
“啊啊……啊……”  
太深……太胀了……简直要把他的内脏都挤出来……他摇头低噎，抓紧皮带，颤抖着向前爬去，膝盖和脚趾在床单划出深深的痕迹，却被萨菲罗斯扣住髋部固定，残忍而快乐地抽插起来。  
“呀啊啊啊啊——！！！！”  
他根本不知道自己身体里还有这种器官，伴随着萨菲罗斯深埋在他体内的动作，崩溃地叫了出来。阴茎在狭小的腔道里开拓耸动，撑开从未被使用过的敏感内壁，每一次刮擦都带起痛苦和快感的狂潮。身体燥热得快要融化，脑子里一团浆糊，除了被萨菲罗斯操弄之外什么也不知道了。  
逐渐被本能支配的身体失去了抵抗的力量，又一次射精后青年脱力地瘫倒，脸和胸膛摩擦着床单，唯有屁股撅着，和萨菲罗斯紧紧地契合在一起，像人偶一样任由萨菲罗斯侵犯，撞击接连不断。   
萨菲罗斯却在这时候停了下来，然后顺着脊背，品尝着咸涩的汗味，一路吻到他脖颈处的腺体，轻轻舔咬。  
穴道一阵紧缩，更好地吸吮住了萨菲罗斯的阴茎。  
“我会射在你的子宫里，喜欢吗？”萨菲罗斯抚摸斯特莱夫的小腹，抠弄那可爱的肚脐，又把玩着已经什么都射不出来的红肿性器，不停地揉捏挤压，“你知道吗，Omega都是很容易怀孕的……哦，我忘了，你是个Alpha，没什么可害怕的。”  
身下的躯体微微颤抖起来。他明白了，萨菲罗斯喜悦地想。  
他亲了亲金发人的侧脸，“如果你愿意求我，我会考虑射在外面。”  
作为回应，斯特莱夫闭上双眼，一声不吭。  
“那么，如你所愿。”萨菲罗斯扬起嘴角。

“呜……”  
激烈得可怕的性交几乎断绝了他的呼吸，叫都叫不出来。萨菲罗斯掐开他的臀瓣，几乎全部抽离，又残酷地捅进，每一次抽插都有大量的精液混合着体液溢出，噗哧声不绝于耳。那些淫靡的液体顺着交合处流下，把摇晃甩动的性器浸得湿漉漉亮晶晶。不一会斯特莱夫就被插得浑身抽搐，因持续的高潮翻着白眼，口水乱七八糟地流了一片，全然失去了意识。  
还不够。萨菲罗斯加快了速度，几乎要把自己的阴囊也挤进去，重重地鞭笞着已经充血肿胀的内壁。他感到一种前所未有的满足，和以往任何一次的性交不同，是一种征服的、占有的快乐。  
他再也忍不住了，一口咬住斯特莱夫的后颈，抱紧他的腰，像野兽一样把自己的精液灌了进去。

眼泪流了出来。  
阴茎还在自己的身体里搏动，精液一股一股地涌入，满涨在敏感的腔道中，又流进了更深处。味道再次发生了变化，那种全新的柑橘味如昙花一现般，完全被萨菲罗斯的气息所覆盖。标记已经完成了。  
他分不清自己到底在哭什么，也许是对于怀孕的恐惧，也许是被标记的绝望，但最终都被过度的高潮所掩盖，只剩下纯粹的生理性的快感。  
萨菲罗斯揪着他的金发迫使他仰起头，煽情地舔掉了他的眼泪。  
“好了，现在你是我的东西了。”

 

“我靠，这么臭的吗？”  
杰内西斯嫌弃地倚在门边，捏住鼻子，完全不想进入房间半步。萨菲罗斯的味道实在是太刺鼻了，尤其对于同为Alpha的他而言，在一场狼藉的欢爱过后更甚。他实在不想过来，但是军舰已经进入朱农军港，再不做点什么，将军大人沉迷美色耽误军务的流言就压不住了。  
他倒退一步，在房间外面深吸一口气，然后屏息走进房间。  
萨菲罗斯在门刚打开的瞬间就醒了，他坐起来，被单滑落，露出大片健硕的肌肉。他挡住自己的俘虏，把他完全地藏在了被子里，这才懒洋洋地看向杰内西斯。  
看着萨菲罗斯身上留下的痕迹，那些齿印和划痕，杰内西斯说不清到底是那个俘虏太狂野，还是萨菲罗斯玩得太过火。他觉得也许二者兼备。  
他憋足了气，打算一口气把话说完就溜出去，结果却在低头看靴子踢到了什么的时候一下气岔了气，然后被房间里浓郁的味道呛得扭曲了鼻子。  
“你他妈……！”他震惊地看着被踢出来的军用电棍，上头沾满了干涸的粘液，电源指示灯也已经熄灭了。然后他又注意到被抽出来扔在一边的床单，除了恶心的精斑，还有大滩黄色的……尿液？  
这颠覆了杰内西斯脑中的一些东西，对萨菲罗斯的幻想、对Alpha和Omega之间的关系什么的。他颤抖着，崩溃地问，“这三天……你都在……？”  
萨菲罗斯竟然点头了，温柔地摸了摸俘虏的金发。  
杰内西斯被吓到了，风风火火地冲了出去，又风风火火地冲回来，“他还活着吗？需要医疗援助吗？”  
俘虏在昏睡中发出一声虚弱的呻吟，似乎要醒了。萨菲罗斯的表情变了，他微笑着看着杰内西斯，低沉的声音里带着危险的意味，“他很好，用不着你关心。”  
杰内西斯一噎，然后才想起Alpha对自己Omega变态的占有欲。他脑海中闪过无数话语，女神在上，你收敛点，虽然对方是俘虏也该有基本的人权，诸如此类林林总总。但是最后，他什么也没说出来，只能僵硬地点头，退出房间的时候顺便合上了门，完全忘记自己来这里的最初目的。

萨菲罗斯掀开被子，端详斯特莱夫精疲力竭的脸，即使在睡梦中也难受地皱起的眉毛。他身上遍布淤青和吻痕，乳头红肿得几乎要渗出血来，轻轻抚摸便能带起阵阵颤栗。还有软软地垂着的阴茎，比萨菲罗斯最开始检查的时候肿大了一圈——他的Omega会高兴的，终于有了点像Alpha的地方。  
然后他审视斯特莱夫微微隆起的小腹，把手指戳进后庭，阻力很大，被过度使用的肠道肿得只剩一点狭小的空隙，连带穴口周围也可怜地红了一片。斯特莱夫眼睛眯开一条细缝，看清萨菲罗斯后，又无力地合上，任由手指在下体肆虐，彻底放弃了反抗。即使标记过后，为了得到这种顺从的姿态，萨菲罗斯还是额外花了不少功夫。不过一切都是值得的。最后几次性交的时候，斯特莱夫终于学会了求饶，但是他哭泣的样子实在太可爱，所以萨菲罗斯并没有因此停下。  
手指在生殖腔翻搅了片刻，勾到了一个坚硬的东西。萨菲罗斯按压着斯特莱夫的腹部，防止它被顶到更深处，然后耐心地抠挖起来。  
“呜……”  
细碎的呜咽溢出，斯特莱夫无力地颤动起来。萨菲罗斯安抚地亲吻着他的嘴唇，用舌头堵住了无助的哀鸣，手头的动作还在继续。满涨的液体在他腹中挤压晃动，仿佛要撑破了一样；在一阵几乎要死去般的抽搐中，塞进去的魔石终于被弄了出来，连带着涌出积攒了好几波的精液，如同刚启瓶的香槟，源源不断地流出。  
嘴唇分离，勾起黏连的银丝，萨菲罗斯这才发现斯特莱夫又昏了过去。如果不是已经到港，他会忍不住再次操醒他，用绝对的力量来确认自己的主权，但是现在……

萨菲罗斯低头，爱怜地亲吻着他的腹部，那里一个全新的生命正在孕育。


	10. He Loves Me

#过激描写警告  
#CC萨xCC云  
#萨菲罗斯绑架了他的小男朋友，因为不想暴露自己的性癖。

 

最后确认了一遍休假申请通过的信息，设定好自动回复，萨菲罗斯合上PHS随手扔去了一边。他花了一点时间平复过于兴奋的情绪，走进房间。现在是他们两个人的时间了，他和他可爱的小朋友、已经维持了有一年关系的恋人。克劳德陷在柔软的床中，温顺地闭着眼，安静又美好。  
萨菲罗斯弯下腰，轻轻嗅着发梢的味道。  
最初的时候，没人看好这段关系——二十四和十五，九岁的年龄差，还有身份地位上的差距，连克劳德自己也是退缩的。但是对于萨菲罗斯而言，这些都不是问题，成为问题的是另一件事——他不希望克劳德感到害怕和疏远，所以他必须按捺自己的本性，只展现出完美的、充满保护欲的英雄那一面。  
他托起少年的后颈，深深地吻下去。因为昏睡的关系，口腔有些干燥，但是在舔吮的刺激下下，也慢慢地被津液所湿润了。萨菲罗斯对接吻并没有什么偏好，不如直接干上几轮来得爽快；但是这样的距离，被彼此的呼吸所撩动，拨弄对方湿滑的舌头，吸进嘴里轻轻啃咬，却又有一种别样的性趣。  
萨菲罗斯很快硬了起来。他翻身压在克劳德身上，抱着他的腰，一边接吻，一边用胯部蹭对方的下体。他觉得这样有些变态，像头发情的野兽；但是这个想法又奇异地令他愉悦起来，愈发放肆地摆弄软绵绵的身体，直到对方发出一声模糊的轻哼。  
萨菲罗斯不舍地亲亲少年的嘴唇，这才放开他，趁着睡眠魔法的效果还没过去补了一发『混乱』，然后用准备好的皮手铐束缚住他的双手，牢牢地吊在床头。  
他已经迫不及待了。

睫毛轻轻颤动，失焦的双眼茫然地注视这个世界，眨了几下，意识到自己的状况时，又猛地睁大。萨菲罗斯非常喜欢克劳德的眼睛，尤其在它们张大时，那种无辜又茫然的样子往往令他产生一种破坏的欲望，他需要非常努力才能克制住这种冲动。  
但是现在，不需要再忍耐了。  
“你……”克劳德张口，混乱的效果让他的大脑成了一团浆糊，甚至无法辨认出萨菲罗斯，“你是谁……？”他动了动手，发觉挣不开后，挣扎的幅度变大了，“你想做什么？！”  
再一次的，萨菲罗斯觉得克劳德惊疑不定的样子真可爱。真想看他哭出来。  
避开了几下训练有素的鞭腿，萨菲罗斯压着对方的小腿并强行掰开，挤进两腿间的位置以避免后续的袭击。“你有权利知道自己为什么在这。”一只手掐住少年的下颚，嘴唇在脖颈游移，另一只手则在臀缝和会阴间不轻不重地揉捏。萨菲罗斯听到对方的心跳加快了，像只受惊的小鹿。“我们与萨菲罗斯之间有些矛盾，我想，他不会介意让他的小宠物来补偿的。”  
“……”  
克劳德一声不吭，沉默地与手铐抗争。  
萨菲罗斯放任了这种不专心的小动作。他了解克劳德，一年多的相处足以让他对这种反应有所估计，也知道如何摧毁他的心理防线。  
“你以为萨菲罗斯会来救你？”  
“他会的。”  
“可是萨菲罗斯不在这。没有人在这里。他是将军，他可以调动人员搜寻，但是——他没有这么做。” 萨菲罗斯在克劳德耳边极尽缱绻地摩挲，轻轻咬了咬可爱的耳垂，“你现在是我的，我会侵犯你，一遍又一遍。”他低低地笑了，每一个字都像钢针扎在克劳德心里，“他不要你了。”

就是这种眼神，坚定的信念下潜藏着不易察觉的动摇。萨菲罗斯想看那动摇一点一点扩大，最后被绝望和崩溃的阴翳所笼罩。他一边隔着背心舔咬青涩的乳头，口水很快在衣物上浸开湿漉漉的一小个圆，一边拉开少年的裤链，手探进内裤，没有任何警告地刺进了后穴。  
“唔——”  
克劳德猛地弹起来，又被萨菲罗斯按着胸膛压回床上，手指挤开软肉，不容抗拒地开拓着，很快整个中指便没入了后穴。没有润滑的肠道有些生涩，进出的动作很不顺畅，粗鲁的抽插令克劳德痛苦地扭动，紧绷的双腿不住地在床单上摩擦。萨菲罗斯没有给他适应的时间，飞快挤进三根手指，交替按压搜刮着脆弱的内壁。  
“看，只要我想，我就能对你做任何事——而你对此毫无办法。”  
“萨菲罗斯……” 萨菲罗斯心头一跳，抬头时发现克劳德只是无意识地喊着他的名字，仿佛这样能给予他莫大的力量，“萨菲……萨……啊啊啊——！！！”  
克劳德不受控制地哀叫起来，因为萨菲罗斯按着他的肚子，里外夹击压迫他的膀胱和前列腺，重重地抠挖着。就这么刺激了一小会儿，克劳德就受不了地开始抽搐，一点声音也发不出来了。  
萨菲罗斯持续着这场折磨，欣赏平日里见不到的艳丽画面。背心因汗水而湿漉漉地贴合着肌肉的曲线，随着痉挛的频率起伏不定，柔软的舌头露了出来，口水从无声呻吟的嘴角滴落，忍耐中扭曲的面庞激起了更多的施虐欲。  
内裤濡湿了一大片。克劳德被迫射了出来，只用了后面；但即便如此，萨菲罗斯也没停止手头的动作，而是就着高潮后的瘫软更加放肆地抠弄，另一只手转而撸动疲软的阴茎。一些透明的液体从铃口涌了出来，克劳德无意识地流着眼泪，身体微微抽动，什么都感觉不到了。  
“不要再让我听见那个名字。”一个预料之外的乐趣，萨菲罗斯恶意威胁，“我才是你的主人。做个好孩子，嗯？”

萨菲罗斯顺利地脱去了少年的裤子，那小东西还处于发育期，耻毛稀疏，湿答答地贴合着下体，透着股介于青涩与成熟之间的色气。当萨菲罗斯抚摸那里以示安慰时，克劳德轻轻颤了一下，屈辱地扭过头去。萨菲罗斯笑了声，拍打着少年的脸颊，向他展示自己准备的道具。  
“尿道塞。”  
那是一根细长的串珠样金属棒，大小看起来是安全无害的。有一瞬间，克劳德露出迷茫的神色，但是马上又被惊恐取代。萨菲罗斯握着阴茎，细细把玩，前列腺液被均匀地抹开在整个头部。然后尿道塞被抵在细缝处，试探性地在入口戳刺了几下。  
“不……”克劳德哆嗦着摇头，“我不……”  
“它会被插进你的尿道。”萨菲罗斯告诉他，明明白白，刻意制造更多恐惧，“然后帮助你做个好孩子。”  
“不要……萨菲……”  
金属头一下捅了进去。  
克劳德睁大了双眼，瞳孔一阵紧缩，失神地注视着空荡荡的天花板，灵魂仿佛浮在了空中，旋即猛地坠落——狭细的尿道被一寸一寸开拓，异物把他撑到极致，伴随插入的动作不断将意识逼至极限。  
“不……哈……哈……哈啊……”  
无助地甩着头，手腕被磨出大片红痕，祈求的声音也变得支离破碎起来，在萨菲罗斯听来却悦耳无比，“你应该叫我主人。”  
“啊啊……啊啊……啊啊啊啊……！”尿道塞被一插到底，又几乎被全部拔出，串珠样的凸起疯狂地刮擦着内壁。克劳德狂乱地扭动身体躲避，却被萨菲罗斯握紧要害，缓慢地、细致地来回抽插。  
当后穴再次被入侵，一前一后配合着按摩时，克劳德崩溃了。他试着去想萨菲罗斯，想象对他做这些的人是萨菲罗斯，而不是一个陌生而残忍的绑架犯。这给了他一点点安慰，但是马上被强烈的刺激拽回现实，除了被侵犯的敏感处、潮涌般连绵不绝的胀痛和快乐，什么都不知道了。  
“不……不行了……啊啊……饶、饶了我……啊……”  
“求我的时候应该说什么？”萨菲罗斯的呼吸不可避免地粗重起来，他感觉到血脉喷张，脸皮发烫，“说。”  
“萨菲……唔——！”  
“坏孩子。”  
萨菲罗斯弯起手指，搜刮着柔软的嫩肉，激得少年猛地抬起腰，胸膛高高挺起又重重摔落，阴茎一阵哆嗦。萨菲罗斯感觉到一点阻力，白浊正在把细棒推出来，从边缘溢出些许。于是他恶意戳刺前列腺，同时把尿道塞顶了进去。  
一阵窒息般的抽搐后，克劳德忽然瘫软下来，失去了意识。

有些过火了。  
但这正是萨菲罗斯想要的。  
他着迷地审视昏过去的克劳德，他的小恋人，他的所有物。再没有比这更为迷人的东西了。无辜的脸蛋被泪痕所浸湿，高潮迭起却又无法抒发的热度令皮肤充满潮红。上身的衣物还完好无损，下体却被剥得精光，美景一览无遗。阴茎依旧高高挺立着，细棒的拉环色情地点缀在顶端；后穴因粗暴的对待有些红肿，湿漉漉的，淫靡无比。  
萨菲罗斯想让这朵花更为糜烂地绽放。

他解开吊在床头的双手，爱怜地亲吻了一会被磨出来的红印，然后把少年翻过来，将手弯折至身后，再次牢牢地束缚起来。萨菲罗斯并不欠缺压制克劳德的力量，恰恰相反，他们的体格差距足以带给他压倒性的优势；他这么做只是为了更方便地动作，同时给予少年身体和心理上双重的被动感，一点小情趣。  
萨菲罗斯想就这么进入这具身体，他自己已经忍得很难受了。他当然可以就这样操他，操得他神志不清意识崩溃，但是这样就没有意义了。他要克劳德真正的屈服，身体上、心理上完全变成他的人偶。  
为此他准备充足。栓剂被拆开，轻易地塞入已经被扩张的后穴中。通常一颗已经足够了，但是萨菲罗斯拆了三颗，被体温融化后甚至流出来一些，弄湿了床单。然后是按摩棒，因为特地准备了有颗粒的款式，插进去时克劳德即使在昏迷中也发出了难受的呻吟。萨菲罗斯想听更多，调转角度顶弄了几下，成功得到了更多诱人的回应。  
然后，他打开了电源。

那一定是非常快乐的。萨菲罗斯笑了。  
按摩棒嗡鸣着，以一种可怕的频率震动起来，狠狠责罚着早已肿胀的内壁。克劳德呜咽了几声，疯狂扭动，生生从昏厥中被扯回残酷的现实。他不知道发生了什么，只觉得肚子里被塞得满满当当，坚挺的硬物把他的内脏搅得乱七八糟，马上就要坏掉了。阴茎一抽一抽地发痛，他想摸摸自己，却发现手臂动弹不得，只能并紧双腿无助地摩擦，又受不了地跪趴在床上，  
“呜……”顶端摩擦着床单，尿道塞被带动着推入更深处，刺激之下腿一软失去了支撑，阴茎一下被压在了身下，“呜——！”  
“真狼狈啊。”  
萨菲罗斯嘲弄道。他靠坐在床头，扶着克劳德，让他后背贴着自己的胸膛，抱着他的膝弯分开双腿，跨坐在自己腿上。体位的变动加剧了按摩棒的刺激，克劳德头枕在萨菲罗斯的胸肌上，被刺激得一点儿也不敢挪动。  
他真小。萨菲罗斯想。这种能够完全掌控的感觉格外的美妙。  
“舒服吗？”  
“不……那里……啊……啊啊……”  
萨菲罗斯钳着少年的腰，抓着按摩棒慢慢抽插，爱液顺着粗大的柱体流了下来，水声噗嗤噗嗤。扭动的臀部不断摩擦萨菲罗斯胀痛的阴茎，令他又涨大了几分。  
“想要更舒服吗？”他闻着克劳德的头发，有点忍不住了。  
“放了我……求你……求你……”  
“不要对我说谎。”  
“求你……求你了……”  
“这不是很喜欢吗？”萨菲罗斯舔着他的耳廓，热气喷薄在后颈处。他又用力地抽插了几下，逼得克劳德再也吐不出抗拒的话语，只能软弱无力地哀叫。然后调整角度，将震动开至最大档，残忍地顶在前列腺碾磨起来。  
“唔——！”  
悬空的双腿无助地抽动，脚趾不住地蜷紧又伸开，腿根的肌肉绷出性感的弧度。萨菲罗斯把脸埋在少年的颈窝处，深深地吸着，太喜欢这具身体在自己怀里挣扎的感觉了。  
这一次时间不长，萨菲罗斯不希望他再次昏厥，很快就停止了刺激。克劳德脱力地瘫在他怀里，浑身汗涔涔，过于急促地喘息着。  
“舒服吗？”萨菲罗斯又问。  
克劳德微微张口，最终什么也没说，颤抖着咬紧牙关。  
萨菲罗斯也不恼。他甚至非常愉悦。逼他屈服的过程本身就是最大的乐趣。萨菲罗斯卷起克劳德的背心，细致地抚摸每一寸肌肤，像抚摸心爱的宠物。相较于一开始粗暴的侵犯，现在的爱抚是温柔，舒适的。当手指来到胸膛，粗糙的指腹刷过乳头时，克劳德忍不住颤了一下，发出舒适的呻吟。  
他震惊地睁大双眼。  
萨菲罗斯低低地笑了，慢慢揉捏两边的乳尖，时不时用指甲轻抠，又飞快地弹弄。双手被束缚在身后的克劳德无从躲避，只能任由对方玩弄。  
不对……一定有什么地方不对……  
克劳德迷乱地摇头，在萨菲罗斯的爱抚下慢慢地失神了。他不自觉地挺着胸膛，追着对方的手渴求更多安慰。萨菲罗斯满足了他，开始捏着乳尖往外拉扯，略带粗暴地旋转拧动，激起阵阵颤栗。萨菲罗斯又温柔地撸动他的阴茎，时不时用大手包裹住睾丸，细致地照顾着每一个地方。  
“哈啊……”  
热。要融化了。从脑髓开始整个人都要融化了。乳头被玩得硬了起来，挺立在空气中，时不时仿佛有电流划过。被填满的肚子也不再疼痛，取而代之的是又酸又胀，还是很难受，但是……但是又有点舒服。还有正在被爱抚的阴茎……  
“舒服吗？”萨菲罗斯再问。  
“呜……”  
“该怎么跟主人说话？”  
“呜啊……停啊……啊啊啊……啊啊……！”  
萨菲罗斯再次粗暴地旋起了尿道塞，按摩棒在后穴飞快进出，就着前列腺重重顶弄。上一秒还在天堂的克劳德瞬间如坠地狱，狂乱地大声哭叫，哀求对方停止暴行。他不知道自己混乱间说了什么，也许只是胡言乱语，因为显然没有任何用处。接连不断的痛苦和快感不断叠加，一次又一次将他逼向昏厥的边缘。他觉得自己已经昏过去了，但是马上又被插醒，被动地承受着过度的刺激。不行了……救救他……要死了……  
萨菲罗斯忽然停下。  
“舒服吗？”他温柔地问。  
克劳德艰难地吞咽了口唾沫，哆哆嗦嗦，好一会儿才恢复了说话的能力。“舒……舒……”他颤抖着吐出单字，在萨菲罗斯又要动作之际，崩溃地求饶，“舒服……很舒服……主人。”  
作为奖励，萨菲罗斯拔出了尿道塞。

克劳德倒在床上，失神地轻轻抽搐，失神的双眼什么也映不出来，精液沾在脸上，淫靡又色情。萨菲罗斯爱怜地梳理他汗湿的金发。“你很适合这副样子。我们应该留个纪念。”闪光灯闪过，咔嚓一声，萨菲罗斯用克劳德的PHS拍下他高潮后的情欲未褪的脸，然后翻阅着联系人，“萨菲罗斯……特别联系人啊。”  
克劳德缩了一下，慢慢转动眼珠子，不祥的预感涌上。  
“扎克斯，没有姓氏？看来你们是很好的朋友。”  
“不……” 克劳德肉眼可见地颤抖起来，“我……”  
“为什么不呢？”  
慌乱之下克劳德一脚踢翻了PHS，萨菲罗斯挑眉，为这小小的反叛惊诧。他抓住少年的脚分开，用膝盖压住，在一览无遗的美好视角下，一边转动按摩棒，一边给被侵犯的地方来了张特写。克劳德潮红着脸，被折磨得既难受又舒服，两种截然相反的感觉令他一片混乱，止不住地摇头呻吟。  
“你想被他们看到，不是吗？你看，这里咬得这么紧。”  
“我没有……”  
“坏孩子。”  
重重地一顶，克劳德猛地绷紧了身子，后腰弓成一道好看的弧度。克劳德颤动着嘴唇，羞耻和快感一并涌上，无助地呻吟着，不明白自己为什么要被这样对待。  
萨菲罗斯嘲弄地笑了，指腹在龟头轻轻摩擦，又拍下一张情色无比的照片。  
“猜猜看萨菲罗斯会是什么反应？如果他看你被操得这么舒服，随便什么人都能把你操射，会不会觉得你又脏又恶心？”  
“不要……求你……求你……求你不要这么做……”  
萨菲罗斯把PHS扔在克劳德脸边，让他看清已经打包好的邮件，只差一个点击发送。克劳德呜咽着想去够它，又被萨菲罗斯摁回床上。湿热的触感来到胸膛，萨菲罗斯的舌尖在乳晕打着转儿，又用嘴唇完美地包裹住红肿的乳尖，细致地吸吮起来；同时捻稔另一侧的乳尖，另一只手不忘持续地抽动按摩棒。  
双手被捆在身后，腿无力地分开，被顶得上气不接下气，对正在进行的侵犯毫无抵抗之力。克劳德看着PHS亮起的屏幕，一想到萨菲罗斯，罪恶感一下淹没了他。在一阵难以置信的热流中，他再度勃起了。  
“对不起……对不起……”他绝望地哭着，一边觉得恶心，一边又在萨菲罗斯的刺激下软成了一滩水，“对不起……萨菲……萨菲罗斯……”  
萨菲罗斯盯着他的脸，伸手拿起PHS。克劳德的心跳一瞬间快到了极点，惊恐中扭曲的面庞令萨菲罗斯呼吸又重了几分，加速操弄着饱受蹂躏的小穴。他看起来那么无助，尖叫着哀求他的主人停止，为此他什么都愿意做。  
这带给萨菲罗斯一种病态的满足。  
他在乎我。他需要我。他会为我做一切的事。  
于是萨菲罗斯摁下按键，同时狠狠地顶住了前列腺——  
克劳德脑海一片空白，在极致的恐惧和快感中，痉挛着达到了顶峰。

“你射得真多。”萨菲罗斯咬着他的耳朵，用胯部压着少年的阴茎轻轻摩擦，然后又拔掉按摩棒，用手指慢慢翻搅，“这里也又湿又热，流了不少水。和被萨菲罗斯操的时候也会这样吗？还是只要随便什么插进去就能高潮？”  
克劳德瑟缩了一下，无声地哭泣着，闭着眼不去看萨菲罗斯。  
“别哭了，骗你的，没有发出去。”温柔地替他揩掉眼泪，萨菲罗斯拍拍克劳德潮红的脸颊，“但是如果你再哭下去，就不能保证了。”  
“我会听话……”克劳德忍着眼泪，软绵绵、惨兮兮地哀求，“求你……”  
“你要怎么求我？”萨菲罗斯愉快地问。

克劳德跪在地上，正对着萨菲罗斯的腿间，被对方一按，脸埋进了鼓鼓囊囊的皮裤中，一股浓烈的腥膻味灌进鼻腔。他下意识想要远离，被萨菲罗斯揪住了金发，胁迫着贴在鼓涨的包裹上。  
萨菲罗斯喘着气，竖瞳缓缓收缩，“听话。”  
睫毛扇动，屈辱的眼泪在眼眶里打转，就是不敢落下来。他哭泣的样子是可爱的，但是忍着不哭时的委屈，是另一种意义上的惹人怜爱。克劳德挪动膝盖，发抖的双腿勉艰难地撑住了身体，抽噎着、不情愿地咬开了拉链。  
气味更浓了。  
萨菲罗斯的阴茎跳动着，迫不及待地从内裤中探出头。克劳德摇头，更多的眼泪涌了出来，害怕地看向萨菲罗斯。他真的……真的要……？  
“这是马上要操你的东西，看清楚一点，喜欢吗？”  
“我不……”  
萨菲罗斯用阴茎抽打他的脸，“你会喜欢的。现在，舔。”  
柔软的舌尖犹犹豫豫地碰到那个可怕的东西，咸涩的味道，克劳德要吐了。他强忍着恶心，歪着头，从比较干净的侧面开始，慢慢舔着。萨菲罗斯发现了这点小聪明，“教育”他要全部照顾到。当舌尖碰到顶端时，萨菲罗斯喉结滚动，深吸一口气。  
“现在用嘴，注意点，牙齿不要碰到。”  
克劳德颤抖着，闭上眼睛强迫自己，一点一点，把顶端含进口腔。一些不知名的黏液化开，满嘴的味道。停顿了一下，他不得不努力把嘴张到最大才勉强让那个东西慢慢深入，一直抵到舌根，开始反射性地干呕。他想象自己在替萨菲罗斯这么做，但是不行，还是很恶心……非常恶心……  
“继续。”  
克劳德睁开眼，发现连一半的长度都不到，但是不行了，已经是极限了。他祈求地看向萨菲罗斯，呜咽着摇头。  
“你可以的。” 萨菲罗斯鼓励地摸摸他的脑袋，“想想那些照片。”  
克劳德绝望地摇头。真的做不到。  
“嘴上说着可以为萨菲罗斯做一切，却连这种小事也做不到，还真是个坏孩子。”一双大手捧住他的后颈，缱绻地抚摸着，“但是考虑到你是个初学者，我就提供一点帮助吧。”  
沉重的压力忽如其来，粗大的阴茎贯穿咽喉，猛地捅进了食道！  
“唔……唔嗯……！！！”  
克劳德剧烈地挣扎着，反射性的呕吐被顶回胃里，喉咙滚动收缩令萨菲罗斯发出满足的喟叹，就着这个状态放肆地抽插起来。一下又一下，每一次都直插食道深处。喉咙开始痉挛，火辣辣地痛着，来不及吞咽的口水随着抽插溢出来，混合着某种体液噗嗤响着。克劳德不住地流泪，视野一片模糊，嘴里、鼻子里全是雄性侵略性的味道。  
随着撞击的持续，他越来越难捕捉到喘息的间隙，反缚的双手连推开对方都做不到，只能被摁着头不断捅入。渐渐的，奇怪的图形在眼前扭转，眼前一片昏黑，胸腔憋闷着发痛，意识也愈发模糊。萨菲罗斯注意到这一点，闷哼一声，加快了速度，终于在一阵低吼中释放。  
克劳德摇晃了一下跌靠在床沿，一抽一抽地呛咳着，白浊从嘴角流下，不多，大部分都直接灌进了胃里。  
“味道如何？”萨菲罗斯托着他的下颌，检查有没有吞干净，“看，这不是很喜欢吗？”  
克劳德颤抖着，忽然哇地一下呕了起来。  
萨菲罗斯也不制止，温柔地替他拍背，托着他的腰避免他栽进自己的呕吐物中。克劳德胃里空空如也，只有一点胃酸和刚吞下去的精液，白白黄黄，稀稀拉拉。萨菲罗斯甚至抱着他，给他喂了一点水，还有一点药片。  
克劳德想离开这个可怕的怀抱，但是他做不到，他只能蜷着，畏惧地瑟瑟发抖。  
萨菲罗斯亲吻着他的额头，“你把东西都浪费了。”平静地陈述，背后却潜藏着残忍的愉悦，“如果你不能正常进食，那就换个方法。”

萨菲罗斯想起他和克劳德其他时候的做爱。他想起克劳德的初体验，青涩的雏鸟在他身下展露躯体，他们花了很长时间准备前戏，但是在他进入的时候，克劳德还是疼得哭了出来，却默默地抓住床单一声不吭。萨菲罗斯知道他很疼，但是他被那种压抑的、忍耐的表情所迷住了，忍不住想看更多。他用力地操他，想听他求饶的声音，但直到最后也只是在高潮的时候小小地哀叫了声。  
萨菲罗斯不认为是自己技巧的问题，以往的床伴从不这样，克劳德太拘谨了。他也试着诱导他开口，想听听恋人欢愉的呻吟，但又不能做得太过放肆。克劳德崇拜他，迷恋他，他不想破坏自己在他心中的形象。  
萨菲罗斯以前没有那么奇怪的性癖的。都是克劳德的错。

但现在不会了。现在的克劳德，热情又奔放，甚至主动跪在自己的腰上，用他那又湿又软的嫩穴吸吮自己的龟头，慢慢坐下来。他仰着头，露出颈部姣好的曲线；胸膛高高挺起，红艳艳的乳头在空气中可爱地颤动；还有小巧的阴茎，即使没有碰它，也在喜悦中颤巍巍地勃起了。他能够射几次呢？萨菲罗斯漫不经心地想。  
“不……太大了……”克劳德满头大汗，大腿内侧绷得紧紧的，“不行的……放过我……”  
“你可以的。”萨菲罗斯告诉他。想知道克劳德能为他做到什么什么程度。  
“太……太大了……呜……”  
萨菲罗斯玩弄着两边的乳头。一开始只是指腹轻轻按压，品味那细腻柔软的触感，克劳德半跪着，发出柔软的呜咽。然后萨菲罗斯拧紧了乳头，忽然用力往下拉扯！  
“呀啊啊啊啊——！”  
阴茎猛地挤进去小半，后穴被撑开到极致，所有褶皱被不留余地地拉扯抻开，却还在被巨物坚定地往里侵犯。克劳德被胀痛逼得浑身发抖，几欲昏厥，却被拽着乳头更深地进入。肠道一寸一寸地被开拓、被使用，他惊恐地意识到满涨的压迫感在慢慢升级，对方还试图塞进更多  
“出去……啊啊啊……出去啊……求你了……啊啊……”

“说谎可不是好孩子。”  
“不行了……要死了……求你……主人……救救我……主人……”  
“怎么救？”萨菲罗斯又往上顶了顶，“这样？”  
“呃啊……不……啊啊……”  
“我明白了。”  
萨菲罗斯松开在乳头肆虐的双手，克劳德立刻哆嗦着腿，艰难地跪立起来。但是下一秒，萨菲罗斯掐住了他的腰，在克劳德惊恐无比的视线中，重重往下一按！  
克劳德扭曲着嘴唇，极度的刺激下，发不出一点声音。他呆滞地、虚无地注视着天花板，什么也看不见；过了一会，仿佛打开了什么开关，他像要死去般浑身痉挛，后穴不断紧缩，阴茎一抖一抖喷涌出透明的腺液。萨菲罗斯扶着他的腰，不让他倒下，保持这个姿势深深埋在他体内，享受着温暖而又紧致的包裹，舒服地叹息出声。

真正的酷刑这才开始。  
萨菲罗斯再也没有保留地抽插起来。克劳德在他手里就像一个玩具，轻易地被高高举起又重重跌落，迎着硕大的阴茎不断被撞击。  
“把感觉说出来，仔细一点。”  
“不知道……我不知道……啊啊……”  
“我是，怎么，告诉，你的？”萨菲罗斯一边冲撞，一边教育他的宠物，“不要，对我，说不！”  
他忽然把克劳德推到在床上，跪趴着，由于双手被紧缚，脸和胸膛紧贴在床单上。萨菲罗斯拨通了自己的号码，把PHS扔在克劳德脸边，然后扒开红肿的嫩穴，狠狠地操了起来。  
『是我。怎么了？』事先准备的录音运作起来。萨菲罗斯只准备了一分钟。一分钟能让克劳德高潮多少次？  
克劳德咬紧床单，发出短促的悲鸣。太大……太涨了……对方大得可怕的阴茎正不断地贯穿下体，锲而不舍地重击脆弱的软肉，每一下都将他的意识抛向极乐的地狱。不行了……萨菲罗斯……萨菲罗斯……  
『克劳德？』  
手指代替床单探进了口腔，萨菲罗斯感到些许刺痛，被咬出血了。但是这让他意识到克劳德现在有多快乐，于是更加兴奋了。他翻搅着对方的口腔，又把手指往更深处插去，成功让少年呕了一下。  
『你不说话我有点担心，没什么事吧？』  
萨菲罗斯更加用力地顶弄，几乎要把阴囊也挤进红肿的小穴，同时粗暴地撸动过度射精的性器，试图从里面挤出点什么来。  
『对了，明天的约会，我给你准备了惊喜。』  
“他给你准备了礼物，你不回礼吗？高潮时的叫床声如何？”  
萨菲罗斯猛地按进克劳德的肚子，帮助他更清晰地感受自己的存在。克劳德崩溃地抽搐起来，在过度的高潮中翻起白眼，口水不受控制地流淌，后穴又开始不规律地绞紧。萨菲罗斯感觉到手心一阵濡湿，这才发现克劳德失禁了。  
『我还有事，先挂了，晚点联系。』  
“为什么不叫？”  
萨菲罗斯把脸埋在克劳德的颈窝里，抱着他的腰，又兴趣全无地抽插了一会儿，草草了事；然后萨菲罗斯退了出来，精液顺着腿根流了一片，一松手，虚软的身体就瘫倒在床上，一动不动。  
他昏过去了。  
直到最后，也没有发出一点声音。

他是爱我的。萨菲罗斯想。  
“我也爱你。”

 

 

——后续——

 

克劳德抱着膝盖，温驯地把自己敞开在萨菲罗斯面前，等待着新一轮爱抚。腿根青青紫紫，饱经虐待的小穴红肿不堪，因为充血的关系，摸起来稍微有点发烫了。萨菲罗斯来回抚摸湿答答的洞口，手指探进去搅了一会，克劳德便受不了地颤抖起来，随之哼出痛苦又快乐的呜咽，白浊混合着润滑液黏糊糊地流出来，身下床单湿了一大片。

萨菲罗斯俯下身，嘴唇轻蹭殷红的乳头，然后含进嘴里，细致地吮吸着。人类天生无法抗拒乳头的魅力，那是源自对母亲的依恋，是一种刻在基因深处的本能。也许这就是为什么萨菲罗斯持之以恒地揉捏、舔咬、吸吮，一直玩弄得它们高高肿起也不放过。

克劳德潮红着脸，刺痛中被吸得浑身哆嗦，整个人几乎融化在高涨的情欲中，意识早已朦胧不清了。最初的抗拒早已消失殆尽，他不自觉地挺着胸膛送进萨菲罗斯嘴里，同时艰难地收缩括约肌，讨好着男人以求取更多快感。

萨菲罗斯低低地笑了。他抽出手指，龟头浅浅地戳着穴口，时不时向上滑去，抵着疲软的性器摩擦。克劳德扭着腰，被这种挑逗的浅尝辄止的刺激弄得不知所措，无助地向萨菲罗斯寻求帮助。

“呜……难受……”

“要帮忙吗？”

“要、要……”

“那你得说清楚，想要我怎么帮你。”

克劳德嗡动嘴唇，没有发出声音，似乎还有一丝少得可怜的犹豫。萨菲罗斯也不着急，对准小穴慢慢挤进去一点，在克劳德眯着眼得到片刻抒解之际，又毫不留情地退出来，就这么撩拨着早已敏感得不行的身体。

他坚持不了多久的，萨菲罗斯知道。他花了三天细细地开发这具身体，除却短暂的昏迷，其余时间一直让少年沉浮在快感和痛苦的边缘。一开始克劳德还能保持清醒，但是当萨菲罗斯给他灌了水、趁他憋着尿的时候不断操他直到失禁、还录下来反复播放作为他们做爱的背景音后，克劳德的尊严和理智也就彻底被摧毁殆尽，只知道顺着本能渴求快乐了。

“请……请插进来……”克劳德把腿分得更开了，摇晃臀部笨拙地邀请入侵者，“请……请用……使用我的屁眼……用力地……唔！”

萨菲罗斯心满意足地挺了进去。

“哈……哈……好涨……哈啊……要坏掉了……啊啊……”

胡乱说着些什么，克劳德身上起了一层薄汗，绯红化开在滚烫的皮肤上，脑子要被甜美的折磨融化了。他的腿松松地勾着萨菲罗斯的腰，他的手无措地抓紧床单，每一次抽插都痛得他小声哀叫，旋即被强烈的快感所掩盖。肚子被填得满满当当，精液从他们连接的地方溢出来，噗嗤噗嗤，腿根一片泥泞。挺立的阴茎随着激烈的性交来回晃动，又被萨菲罗斯握住不断撸动。

“说是为了萨菲罗斯，其实是自己想要吧？看看你，爽成这样，难道萨菲罗斯从来没有满足过你？”他真的太可爱了，让人忍不住想欺负，“还是说你就这么淫荡，喜欢背着萨菲罗斯，被一个陌生人插得高潮迭起？”

克劳德微微睁眼，恢复了片刻清明，似乎意识到发生了什么，眼泪流了下来。他想用手臂挡着眼睛，却又被萨菲罗斯拉开摁在头顶，不得不被男人将羞耻的姿态尽收眼底。他要吐了，不知道是因为罪恶感还是被顶得太深入，整个人在满涨的快感中头晕目眩，吐露出来的话语完全不受控制——

“呜……用力、用力……啊啊……不够……更多……”

“更多什么？”

“唔——！”

难受地颤动躯体，达到顶峰的阴茎抽痛起来，痛苦在大手揉捏挤压下持续累积，又随着肚子里的压迫不断加剧。不行了……想射……什么都好……快让他射啊啊啊……又一阵紧绷的挺腰，颤巍巍的阴茎什么也没能射出来，被榨干的少年狂乱地扭动身体，崩溃地哭了出来。

“救我……要死了……救救我……”

“你不说清楚，我可不明白啊。”

“想射……啊啊啊……让我射……求你了……”

“怎么让你射？”

“操我、求你操我……把我操坏……灌满我的肚子……”

“就这么喜欢我的东西？”

“喜欢、喜欢……呀啊啊啊啊——！！！”

萨菲罗斯被这不加掩饰的热情取悦了，他松开按着克劳德的手，转而抓紧他的大腿，让饱满的小穴暴露在空气中，狠狠地一插到底！

克劳德的脸扭曲了，腹部紧绷，后穴无意识地紧缩，痛苦地仰起头，支离破碎的呻吟断断续续溢出。萨菲罗斯固定住他，顶着前列腺疯狂撞击，一直干到克劳德翻起白眼浑身抽搐，在一阵几乎死去般的紧绷中，热流涌出，滴滴答答浇湿了腹部。

他已经彻底成熟了。被插得汁水横流的嫩穴、一抖一抖涌着尿液的阴茎、还有过度高潮后失焦的双眼，萨菲罗斯被那种淫靡的、色情的姿态所诱惑，呼吸粗重了几分，加速抽插起来。克劳德无意识地摇头，瘫软的身体随着冲击不断晃动，偶尔发出几声模糊的呓语。萨菲罗斯爱怜地吻着未干的泪痕，又堵住微微开合的嘴唇吮吸，掐着少年的腰把自己完全埋进去——

克劳德哆嗦了一下，精液从后穴溢了出来。

 

萨菲罗斯在温暖的肠道中又停留了一会，这才心满意足地退出来，打量自己造成的局面。少年瘫在床上，无法合拢的双腿颓然张着，胸膛微弱地起伏，身上遍布淤青和齿痕，看起来可怜极了。

他被我操坏了。萨菲罗斯轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，替他把汗湿的金发拨去一边，嘴角翘起满足的笑容。经历了如此极致的疼爱，以后普通的、拘谨的性交恐怕再也无法让他从中得到快感，而是会主动地、热情地哀求自己粗暴对待，那么自己只要勉为其难接受就可以了。

萨菲罗斯轻轻笑着，在少年前额落下一个温柔而缱绻的吻，然后开始收拾残局。

 

 

 

玻璃碎裂的声音令萨菲罗斯动了动耳廓，紧跟其后重物坠地声让他扔下打包的床单，快步回到房间。他的心停跳了一拍，空空地坠了下去，血液近乎凝固。克劳德栽在地上，压着一地的碎玻璃，血泊慢慢在身下化开。

**他自杀了。**

萨菲罗斯难以置信地眨眼，竖瞳缓缓收缩，直到某一刻，如梦初醒般抱起少年检查伤口。

碎片扎进了脖颈，一波一波地往外喷涌着血液，还有更多的嵌在脸上、胸膛上，最凶险的离眼睛不到几毫米。萨菲罗斯冷静地拔掉脖颈处的碎片，飞快地甩了好几个治愈魔法，血流渐渐缓了下来。注意到他的身体很冷，萨菲罗斯抱紧了他，又觉得这样不行，托着他的后背和膝弯站起来，要带他去浴室泡一会热水。

克劳德忽然剧烈挣扎起来，被萨菲罗斯牢牢地摁在怀里。顺着他看向地面的视线，萨菲罗斯明白了，他没有放弃。

他想离开自己。永远的。

一股忽如其来的怒气在胸膛炸开，卷尽了一切温柔旖旎。他知道不应该这样、这不是克劳德的错，但是差点失去他的事实令萨菲罗斯几乎失去理智。他锁着克劳德，一脚踹开浴室的门，把少年摁在洗手池边，一声不响开始放水。

克劳德还在他的手下扭动，治愈的魔法某种意义上给了他一点反抗的力量，却也招致更多的不幸。

 

“既然你想死，就让你死个够。”

萨菲罗斯猛把克劳德的头按进洗手池里。克劳德还没来得及反应，忽然下体在剧痛中被可怕的压迫感慢慢撑开，踮着的脚尖疯狂在瓷砖上挠动，却被萨菲罗斯钳住小腹，硕大的阴茎旋即粗暴地、残忍地捅了进去！

崩溃的尖叫被水淹没，气泡翻滚着从口鼻逃了出去，冰冷的液体灌入，火辣辣地灼烧肺部。巨物在体内律动起来，飞速抽离又全部捅入，一次又一次贯穿狭窄的通道，摩擦碾压着充血的内壁。身体随着冲击前后耸动，乳头在冰凉的台面来回刮擦，扩张到极限的穴口隐约可见血丝，大量液体被带出来流至股间，闪烁着湿润的水光。还不够。萨菲罗斯托着他的腰让他双脚悬空，臀部高高撅起，对准前列腺的软肉重重顶撞。

克劳德痉挛了，腰腹起起伏伏，双腿被插得直哆嗦，在空气中可怜地蜷曲又伸张。他要死了，胸膛憋闷得马上就要爆炸，他剧烈地挣扎想要抬起头获得一点空气，水花四溅，压制在头部的大手却令人绝望地不曾松动分毫。后穴还在被野蛮地干着，似乎要顶穿他的肠子，把内脏搅得乱七八糟，每一下重击都捣得他浑身抽搐。他什么都感觉不到了，只有窒息的痛苦和绝顶的快感交缠在一起，四肢百骸燃烧殆尽。滴答声响，精液滴落在瓷砖上，淫靡地流了一片。

萨菲罗斯感觉到怀里的身躯一阵紧绷，差点没按住。后穴剧烈收缩，肠肉前所未有地紧紧绞着他、取悦他，如此坦诚，如此热情。他知道克劳德到极限了，但是他没有允许他呼吸，反倒就着美妙的包裹感，尽情地在他的玩具身体里捣弄，淫靡的水声啧啧回响。

我控制着他的一切。萨菲罗斯想。他的呼吸，他的高潮，他的痛苦，他的欢愉，统统都是我的。他要想着我，被我填满，为我颤抖，除了我以外什么都无法感受——哪怕死亡也不能把他从我手里夺走。

渐渐地，克劳德的挣扎停止了，双腿绵软地悬垂在半空中，随着身后的撞击轻轻晃动。萨菲罗斯这才松开手，揪着头发迫使克劳德抬起头，涣散的双眼已经意识全无，呼吸也细不可闻了。

他就着插入的姿势抱起克劳德，走到浴缸边，让他跪趴下来，鼓胀的腹部撞在浴缸边缘，重重地压了下去。一些水从克劳德的口鼻淌出来。萨菲罗斯一边推压他的背，一边持续从后方给予冲击，不一会就听到了虚弱的呛咳声，很快又被悦耳的呻吟取代。

“呜……咳、咳……啊啊……啊啊……”

“死亡的味道如何？”萨菲罗斯摸摸少年的肚子，还是鼓鼓囊囊的；他又持续按压了一会，确保他全部都吐了出来。“这种时候还能高潮，真是淫乱又肮脏啊，难怪萨菲罗斯会抛弃你。”

“呜……啊……”

克劳德神志不清地摇头，无力的四肢颤抖着扒拉，想要逃离肆虐在下体的侵犯。但是被萨菲罗斯稍稍用力一顶，虚软的身体马上跌在浴缸边沿，嫩穴可怜地吞吐着过大的性器，已经被操得红肿了一片，里面更是一团狼藉。

“啊啊……”

“还想死吗？”

“不啊……不想、不想了……啊啊啊……”

“为什么不呢？你明明很喜欢，高潮的时候这里淫乱地流了那么多水，还把我吸得那么紧。” 萨菲罗斯揉捏着臀肉，时不时把它们挤在一起，让克劳德更好地感受自己，“或者我们可以再来几次，这样你就会坦诚一点。”

“不、不要……求你……”

摇头啜泣，克劳德崩溃地求饶。太可怕了……太可怕了……他不怕死，可是不能这样，不能一遍又一遍地在窒息中被侵犯得高潮，然后每次濒死都被强行拽回这个残酷男人身边，迎来新一轮噩梦的起点。他一定会疯掉，可对方甚至有办法让他维持清醒，永远也没有尽头。

萨菲罗斯……萨菲罗斯……真的放弃他了吗？不然他怎么会遭遇这些？

“还敢自杀吗？”

“不敢了！不敢了！我会听话……原谅我……请原谅我……”

萨菲罗斯松了口气，然后才意识到在此之前自己有多么担心。他看着少年瑟瑟发抖的脊背，小小一只蜷缩在身下，愤怒忽然就散了。可是对于自己情绪如此突然的转变，又说不上来的恼火。最终，他用力抽打了一下克劳德的臀部，“记住我对你做的事。如果你敢再对自己的身体做什么，我就会这样惩罚你——我会让你窒息，在你死亡的时候马上复活，然后陷入下一轮窒息；这个过程中我会不断地操你，一直操到我满意为止。明白了吗？”

“呜……明白了……”

 

 

（热水清洗中略）

 

（萨菲罗斯假装从匪徒手中救出了克劳德）

（克劳德抱着萨菲罗斯哭泣）

 

“嘘……没事了……没事了……”

“我不会抛弃你的…… **我永远爱你** ……”

萨菲罗斯一边安抚精疲力竭的少年，一边露出一个满足的笑容。

现在，他要开始扮演一个好伴侣了。

 


End file.
